Siete Semanas
by JustMyHeaven
Summary: Stan Marsh sólo quería graduarse, obtener un trabajo, casarse algún día y quizás tener hijos; lo que la mayoría de personas quieren hacer en la vida. Pero lo que menos pensaba era que en el medio de la nada, un par de sujetos le diesen una de las más extrañas ofertas que le habían dado — ¡La oportunidad de salir en un programa de TV! ¿Se arrepentirá de su decisión?
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1:** He aquí una propuesta.

 **Stan's P.O.V**

Tiré el bolso en el sofá justo en el momento en el que abrí la puerta, para luego sentarme y encender el televisor rápidamente, cambiando los canales con el control hasta que finalmente encontré el programa que estaba buscando.

El Show de Terrance & Phillip.

Ese estúpido show era mi programa favorito de todos los tiempos desde que tenía ocho años, y era lo único que me distraía cada vez que llegada de la Universidad de South Park- o también, como me gusta llamarle; "la Prisión de South Park" - eso y estar con Wendy.

Ella era mi novia desde que... bueno, desde que tenía ocho años también. No- ¿Diez? Entre los nueve y diez, si mis cálculos son correctos, y dudo que lo sean, pero sí sabía que estaba en cuarto grado cuando empezamos a salir.

Cómo sea, Wendy y yo salimos desde mucho tiempo, y claro, terminamos mucho también, pero eso solo duraba dos semanas y luego volvíamos a salir. No me malinterpreten, ella es asombrosa, la amo, incluso más de lo que amo ver Terrance & Phillip.

Si eso no es amor, no se que coño es.

Hablando de amor - y esto no tiene nada que ver con eso en realidad - hace varios meses empecé a buscar trabajo, pero mierda, por alguna razón no puedo conseguir uno. Es como si cargara una armadura anti-trabajo que le encanta joder las veinticuatro horas al día.

Ahora se preguntarán ¿Por qué coño querría trabajar? Es decir, tengo 19 años y estoy estudiando, mis padres pagan todo y no tengo ninguna razón para buscar trabajo. No todavía, al menos, pero aún así necesitaba dinero extra, y mis padres se cansaron de adelantarme las mesadas desde que cumplí los catorce.

Suspiré, acostándome más en el sofá mientras que le daba gracias a Dios de que mi hermana se había ido de la casa hace unos días. Si Shelley siguiese viviendo aquí ya me hubiese largado a algún bar mexicano donde ella no me pudiera encontrar.

Ella era la que me presionaba para que empezara a buscar trabajo, diciendo que dejara de ser una 'jodida carga llena de mierda' y que me pudiera mudar de una vez por todas porque soy 'un maldito vago que no hace un coño más que ver ese puto programa para niños imbéciles' y así la dejara vivir en paz.

Yo no le hacía nada a ella aparte de evitarla cada vez que la veía. Shelley siempre me odio por algunas razones marcianas desconocidas pero finalmente se había ido así que ya no tenía que preocuparme más; y aunque ella me decía vago yo estudiaba mientras ella sólo salía con éste hippie marihuanero Richard Yuribigzaido.

Ahora ella se casó con él y se mudó- gracias al cielo, porque ella es insoportable. Lo único bueno que conseguí al soportarla es que ahora tengo más paciencia así que... si.

Mi teléfono vibró, distrayendome de mis pensamientos- o, como me gustaba decirle, Imaginaciónlandia.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mis jeans y desbloquee la pantalla; era un mensaje de Wendy.

 **(Wendy - 4:33 PM)** Hola, Stan. Estoy libre esta noche y me gustaría ir al lago contigo ¿Qué dices? :)

Sonreí mientras escribía en la respuesta en la pantalla.

 **(Stan - 4:33 PM)** Seguro, a las siete está bien?

 **(Wendy - 4:33 PM)** Claro, te espero. Que haces, por cierto?

 **(Stan - 4:34 PM)** Ah, nada, viendo Terrance y Phillip y tú?

 **(Wendy - 4:35 PM)** Estoy yendo al restaurante. Odio mi trabajo.

Suspiré nuevamente; al menos ella sí tenía trabajo.

 **(Stan - 4:36 PM)** Oh, vamos, tu trabajo no es tan malo.

 **(Wendy - 4:36 PM)** Créeme, si lo es. Un viejo decrépito de 50 años no dejaba de mirarme los pechos mientras me llamaba 'baby', Stan. Es horrible.

 **(Stan - 4:37 PM)** Golpéalo con tu bolso, esa cosa parece tener piedras adentro.

 **(Wendy - 4:38 PM)** Seguro, Stan. Así me despedirán y me demandarán por abuso físico a un anciano decrépito.

 **(Wendy - 4:38 PM)** No. Prefiero seguir trabajando y esperar a que le de un ataque- todos ganamos.

 **(Stan - 4:38 PM)** Amo cuando hablas así :3

 **(Wendy - 4:39 PM)** Eres un tonto.

 **(Stan - 4:39 PM)** Y aún así eres mi novia!

 **(Wendy - 4:39 PM)** Aún así soy tu novia :)

 **(Wendy - 4:40 PM)** Hablamos más tarde, ya llegué.

 **(Stan - 4:40 PM)** Ok, que tengas un buen día. Recuerda que paso por ti a las 7.

Guardé mi celular de vuelta en mi bolsillo después de enviar ese mensaje; recostandome en el sofá mientras le daba más volumen a la televisión.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en tres horas tendría una cita con la chica más asombrosa del mundo, estaba prácticamente acostado en el sofá viendo mi programa favorito y Shelley no está aquí para molestarme...

La vida es buena.

—¿Stan? ¿Estás ahí?

Hable demasiado rápido.

—¡Sí papá! —Le grité, sin moverme ni un centímetro del sofá; no es como si él me necesitara para hacer algo.

Se escucharon unos pasos bajar por la escalera y volteé para ver quien era, y como supuse, papá estaba bajando a la sala. Él se veía muy frustrado por alguna razón- su cabello estaba todo desordenado como si él estuviese tratando de arrancarlo o algo parecido, y también tenía unas ojeras horribles; eso sin contar que también llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior.

—¿Qué te pasó? Pareces un zombie —Le dije, levantándome.

Él rodó los ojos. —Cállate- es fácil decirlo cuando _tú_ no eres el que se está matando por encontrar inspiración —Bufó, tirándose en el sofá justo como yo lo había hecho hace apenas unos minutos.

—¿Inspiración?—Pregunté, confundido por un segundo hasta que finalmente entendí de qué estaba hablando. —¿Bloqueo?

Él gruñó dentro de los cojines. —¡Sí!—Exclamó, para sentarse derecho por un segundo y luego poner su cabeza entre sus manos. —Llevo más de dos semanas tratando de escribir una canción- ¡Una simple canción! Y no se me ocurre absolutamente NADA.

Suspiré. Oh ¿Adivinen qué? Creo que no se los he dicho aún, pero mi padre es Randy Marsh y era un geólogo pero ahora... es Lorde.

Sí, lo sé. Mi padre es _Lorde_.

—Vamos, papá, ya se te ocurrirá algo no te preocupes —Le dije en un intento fallido de ayuda. —Pero ¿Sólo dos semanas? Eso no parece mucho.

Él me miró como si estuviera loco.

—¡¿ _No es mucho_?! Mi agente está atormentando cada veintisiete minutos, seis segundos que pasan —Me contó, sonando algo traumado.

—Eso es _perturbantemente_ específico—Comenté, y él asintió.

—Lo es — Dijo, suspirando dramáticamente. —No sé lo que me pasa, usualmente las canciones sólo salen de mi cabeza como ¡Bam!

—¿Las canciones salen como un bam?

—¡Sí! Si no es un _BAM_ , no es una canción, Stan—Me informó, haciendo gestos de explosiones con sus manos al decir bam.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

—Creo que tengo una idea —Dije, sentándome a su lado.

Mi papá me miró por un segundo, para luego apagar el televisor. —Te escucho...

— ¿Qué tal si... tú y mamá... salen? —Le sugerí, esperando por su reacción, y lo único que obtuve fue una mirada de no entender nada. —¡Salir! Afuera, a respirar aire puro —Dije, apuntando a la puerta mientras que le daba clases acerca de cómo respirar aire.

—Espera- ¿Es esto alguna clase de indirecta para decirme que paso mucho tiempo en la casa? —Preguntó, su mirada una mezcla entre confundido y ofendido; yo negué con la cabeza.

— ¿ _Queeeé_? —Usé un tono vergonzosamente alto. —¿Yo? ¿Indirectas? ¡Ja! Claro que no, te lo estoy diciendo claramente; pasas mucho tiempo aquí—Le dije, cruzandome de brazos mientras que me preparaba para el discurso que estaba a punto de darme.

—¡Yo no paso tanto tiempo aquí!

—Si lo haces.

—¡Claro que _no_!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Estás tan obsesionado con hacer esa canción de mierda que ya hasta te pareces a la señora de los gatos!

—¡CLARO QU-! ¿Sabes qué? Voy a probarte que no soy la vieja loca de los gatos —Dijo, levantándose del sofá para luego caminar hasta la cocina. —¡Sharon, vamos a salir!

—Ella está en el cuarto —Le recordé, callándose por un glorioso segundo hasta que hizo un " _Oh_ " y subió las escaleras para volver a gritar que él y mamá iban a salir.

Finalmente. Llevo días tratando de sacar a mi papá de la jodida casa y él siempre se quedaba en el sótano escribiendo y arrugando papeles con letras de canciones que no le gustaban; por alguna razón me preguntaba si el sótano de esa cantante Iggy era igual.

Dios, los cantantes travestís son tan molestos.

Volví a sentarme otra vez, encendiendo el televisor justo cuando Terrance & Phillip había terminado.

Me quejé mentalmente.

Bueno, si no podía ver Terrance & Phillip en la televisión entonces lo iba a ver en mi computadora. Era la mejor opción- no habrían tontos comerciales que empezaran a molestar cada quince minutos.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando vi a mi mamá y a mi papá saliendo de su habitación, ambos vestidos formalmente, posiblemente para ir a un lugar elegante porque dudo que mamá usaría un vestido rojo para salir a trotar o algo así.

—Mamá, te ves hermosa —Le dije, sonriéndole; ella sonrió de vuelta, ambos bajando las escaleras.

—Gracias, hijo —Me dijo, apretando mis cachetes como si yo tuviese diez años. —Tu papá finalmente decidió salir de ese horrendo sótano para llevarme a cenar.

—Estoy seguro de que fue su idea—Dije, viendo detrás de ella donde estaba papá murmurando cosas que posiblemente eran palabras al azar para verificar cuáles rimaban y cuáles no. —... Seh, _totalmente_ su idea.

—Hey, Stan ¿Que palabra en inglés rima con Lorde? —Me preguntó, por alguna razón señalándome con el lápiz que no sabía que tenía hasta ahora.

Pensé un momento. —Uh... ¿Te sirve _Word_? ¿O quizás _Loved_? —Sugerí, y lo vi considerar mi opciones pero al final aparentemente descartó ambas opciones.

—Nah, la música no es lo tuyo, Stan —Me dijo, negando con la cabeza como si eso le fuese a dar un énfasis a lo que decía.

Me crucé de brazos. —No dije que la música era lo mío.

—Menos mal que no lo dijiste porque no lo es —Insistió; yo solo rodé los ojos, sabiendo que esto podía seguir durante más de una hora.

—Lo que digas, papá.

Me senté en el sofá mientras los veía caminar hasta la puerta, pero mamá se fue a su habitación para buscar su cartera nueva que había papá le comprado hace unos días pero que no había tenido oportunidad de usar.

También vi a mi padre matándose para encontrar letras para su canción, lo cual por alguna razón me pareció extremadamente gracioso sin ningún motivo.

—Cállate, Stan—Me ordenó de la nada, —Deja de reírte.

¿Me estaba riendo? Huh, no me había dado cuenta.

Mamá volvió, acomodando su ya acomodado vestido. —Estoy lista, Randy —Le dijo, algo emocionada mientras que papá abría la puerta.

—Diviértanse—Les dije, y justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto mi papá se rió. —¿Qué?

—Tú no te quedarás aquí.

—¿Ah?—Pregunté, él asintió, una sonrisa llena de maldad pura en su rostro.

—Si yo no puedo estar en el sótano tú tampoco puedes estar encerrado en tu cuarto viendo esa porquería de Terrance & Phillip —Explicó, —No- tú sales también.

—¿ _Qué_?—Pregunté, sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando prácticamente me empujaba hacia afuera de la casa. —Pero- ¿Adónde voy?

—No sé, ve a dar una caminata bajo las estrellas-

—¡Pero son las cinco!

—Entonces bajo las nubes, no me importa, tu celular tiene GPS, no te vas a perder —Dijo como si eso no tuviera importancia alguna, entrando al carro.

—Nos vemos más tarde hijo —Mamá me dio un beso en el cachete, yendo al carro con él mientras que me dejaban ahí parado como un imbécil en el medio de la acera.

—Pero-

—¡No bebas! —Eso fue lo último que escuché de mi mamá antes de que ambos se fuesen de la casa, sin darme tiempo de decirle que no, no iba a beber ya que ellos nunca me daban plata.

Genial...

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Faltan dos horas y algo para mi cita con Wendy y ella estaba trabajando, aparte de que no cargaba dinero conmigo ya que no pensaba salir. Y también era temprano para dar una caminata bajo las estrellas o una mierda así-

De la nada alguien tropieza conmigo, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

—Disculpa —Murmuró el sujeto, a quien no pude ver ya que venía cargando unas cajas que cubrían su rostro, pero no le di importancia.

—Está bien —Dije, pero el tipo aparentemente se había ido.

Al parecer no me caí bien. Eh, da igual, ni siquiera lo conozco así que no importa.

Entré a un lugar (Y por alguna razón no me había dado cuenta de que estaba caminando), llamado Adreim- un nombre de mierda, pero decidí entrar de todas formas.

Adreim parecía ser un bar de mierda, y no es por ser grosero, pero así era como se veía; lo único que me llamó la atención fue el juego de Guitar Hero.

Yo era el mejor jugando Guitar Hero, el mejor del mejor de los mejores- el mejor, les digo. Y no es que jugara todo el tiempo, sólo era bastante bueno jugando.

Nadie estaba jugando así que fui yo y empecé a jugar, la música sonaba y el público del juego se volvía loco como siempre.

Rápidamente llegué a los diez mil puntos, luego veinte mil, treinta mil y seguía avanzando; Ya ni siquiera miraba la pantalla, sólo veía a un grupo de gente borracha mirándome como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

Estaba seguro de que llegaría al millón de puntos, pero de repente la música dejó de sonar.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunté al tipo que estaba sosteniendo el cable desconectado del juego. —Espera... ¿Tú no eres el tipo de la caja?

—Sí —Él asintió, dándome la mano. —Mucho gusto, señor Marsh.

Lo miré raro. —Yo nunca le dije mi nombre.

El tipo se rió un poco. —Claro que no, tu padre Randy Marsh me llamó ésta tarde y pues le vinimos a hacer una propuesta —Me contó, y luego le hizo señas a otro tipo, el cual se acercó hacia donde estábamos, dándome una especie de folleto.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunté, extremadamente confundido, pero a los señores parecía no importarle eso.

—Salgamos de aquí—El otro tipo dijo, —Te explicaremos mejor.

Por alguna razón fui con ellos afuera de Adreim, sin considerar el hecho de que estos tipos eran unos extraños que posiblemente tratan de venderme una aspiradora o algo así.

—Tu nombre es Stan Marsh ¿Es eso correcto? —Yo asentí. —Bien- nosotros somos productores ejecutivos de un programa de televisión y queremos que salgas en el.

—... ¿ _Huh_? —Pregunté después de unos segundos de silencio. El primer sujeto suspiró.

—Somos productores ejecutivos de un programa de televisión —Repitió como si le estuviera hablando a un niño retrasado. Yo me crucé de brazos.

— _Vete_ a la _mierda._

—Es en serio —Dijo el otro tipo- digámosle señor dos. —Es un reality show sobre las personas de South Park, y tu eres de aquí ¿Verdad?

—Sí... —Contesté, —Pero no entiendo, yo no soy importante-

—Nunca dijimos que lo fueras—Señor uno interrumpió. —Pero tu padre nos pagó para que participaras y así salieras de la casa y le dejaras hacer canciones o algo.

 _Estúpido Lorde._

Pensé por un momento sin saber que decir, así que sólo mire el folleto.

El programa se llamaba Reality Park, y aparentemente otras siete personas estarían allí. Era como cualquier reality, había que hacer desafíos, retos y confesiones y esa clase mariquera.

Los miré a ambos. —¿Quién más va a salir en éste programa?—Pregunté, por alguna razón me salió un poco gángster pero da igual.

—Aún no sabemos quienes son todos los que saldrán, —Dijo el señor uno. —Unos participantes se llaman Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick y Butters Stotch, pero todavía faltan personas—Explicó, mostrándome las fotos de los mencionados y no reconocí a ninguno de ellos.

—Puedes tomarte unas horas para pensar, pero necesitamos la respuesta hoy. Aquí está nuestro número, —Comentó el señor dos, dándome un pedazo de papel que contenía dos números telefónicos. —Por favor avísenos si decide participar.

Y con eso, ambos sujetos desaparecieron.

Huh...

¿Qué _carajo_ acaba de pasar?

* * *

Eran las 6:47 de la tarde, y estaba dirigiéndome hacia el restaurante donde Wendy trabaja medio tiempo; aún no eran las siete, pero quería estar ahí más temprano ya que... bueno, no puedo ir a mi casa.

Empuje la puerta para que se abriera, lo primero que vi fue a Wendy entregándole una hamburguesa a una señora llena de pelos de gato. Wendy parecía no haberme visto, así que sólo me senté en la mesa vacía que estaba más cerca de mi.

Me aclaré la garganta. — _Señorrita_ —La llamé, bajando la cabeza y usando el mejor acento ruso que pude. — _Señorrita porr favorr acérrquese._

Wendy caminó hasta donde yo estaba, su mirada en el menú. —Buenas tardes, soy Wendy y lo atenderé ésta noche ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Hola _Wrendy_ —Le dije, evitando reírme con todas mis fuerzas. — _Podrría_ usted, _señorrita decirrme_ de qué _colorr_ son sus sostenes.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Como se atreve a- Stan? —Ella me miró con una de sus miradas de _qué-coño_ , yo me reí como un enfermo mental ante eso.

— _Perrdón_ -—Me aclaré la garganta otra vez, pero sonaba como si me estuviese ahogando de la risa. —Eh, perdón Wendy.

Ella rodó los ojos, golpeándome en el hombro con la fuerza de un millón de mariposas. —Eres un idiota ¿Sabes?

—Mi padre me lo recuerda todo el tiempo —Dije, sonriéndole.

Wendy sonrió de vuelta, y luego miró que nadie necesitara algo para sentarse enfrente de mi. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ibas a buscarme a las siete —Preguntó, rizando un mechón de su cabello.

—Sí, lo iba a hacer pero mi papá se puso todo histérico y luego le dije que se fuera y después el se fue con mamá pero dijo que yo me fuera también y él se llevó las llaves de la casa y unos sujetos me ofrecieron salir en un programa de televisión y-

—Espera- ¿Que? —Wendy me interrumpió, moviendo sus manos enfrente de mí como para evitar que siguiera. —¿Que unos tipos _que_?

Suspiré, sacando el ridículo folleto del bolsillo de mi chaqueta para mostrárselo. —Fui a un lugar llamado Adreim y-

—Ese bar Adreim es mierda.

—Lo sé,—Dije, asintiendo. —Y unos tipos vinieron y me dieron eso, diciendo que ellos eran productores de un programa llamado... uh... no sé, un reality y me preguntaron que si quería salir en el—Expliqué, viendo como Wendy miraba el folleto detalladamente.

—Uh-hum... ¿Dijiste que sí? —Preguntó, sin dejar de mirar el folleto.

—Nah, —Contesté, agarrando una servilleta y para romperla por la mitad una y otra vez hasta que no hubiesen más mitades. —No lo haré.

Wendy me miró como si estuviese loco. —¿No lo vas a hacer?

Negué con la cabeza, algo confundido. —No... ¿Por qué?

Wendy puso sus manos en la mesa, mirándome fijamente. — ¿No sabes de éste programa acaso?

—Uh... no, nada.

—¡Tienes que ir!—Exclamó, —Éste programa saldrá en Comedy Central- miles de personas lo van a ver.

—¿Y qué? No quiero estar atrapado en una casa con otras siete personas haciendo quién sabe qué.

—¡Pero, Stan! Espera... —Wendy se levantó por alguna razón, —¿Quiénes son los otros que saldrán en ese programa? —Preguntó, viendo el papel como si le fuese a decir algo.

—Un tal Greg y otros dos tipos —Respondí vagamente, ya que no recordaba bien cuáles eran los nombres de las otras personas que iban a salir en el programa. —Pero ellos dicen que todavía les falta gente.

—¿Les falta gente? —Preguntó Wendy, volviéndose a sentar. Yo asentí. —No puede ser... ¿Te dieron un número o algo?

—Si, —Le dije, sacando el papel con el número.

Realmente debo dejar de poner papeles en mis bolsillos.

— ¿Aló?

Miré a Wendy, y ella estaba hablando por teléfono- no.

—Hola, si éste es el número de Stan. Sí... Wendy Testaburger —Dijo, ignorando todas las señas que le hice para que colgara el celular. —Uh-huh. 19 años... sí, seguro que pueden... ¿En serio? ¡Oh por Dios! —Casi gritó de la emoción, cubriéndose la boca con las manos por unos segundos.

Yo sólo la miraba, sin saber de qué mierdas estaba hablando con quien sea que estuviese hablando.

—Gracias otra vez—Dijo, y de repente me pasa su celular.

¿ _Qué hago con esto_? Le murmuré, aunque en realidad sólo movía mis labios sin decir nada. Wendy sólo me hizo señas para que contestara así que lo hice.

—¿Aló?

— _Stan Marsh, los señores Parker y Stone desean saber acerca de su propuesta_ —Dijo una voz femenina en la otra línea. —¿ _Cuál es su respuesta? ¿Desea ser parte del programa_?

Debí haber pensado en la respuesta, pero la presión psicológica de la señora de la línea y la Wendy era demasiada.

—Ah, que carajo. Sí —Dije, sin pensar en la respuesta dos veces.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo 2:** ¿Ya llegamos?

 **Stan's P.O.V**

Bien... creo que debí haber pensado dos veces antes de aceptar.

Y ahí estaba, en una jodida limusina del largo del cuello de tres jirafas junto con Wendy y un conductor -o conductora- a quien no conocía, y también estaba la voz que había escuchado durante la llamada, quien resultaba ser una tal Anne Garefino... a quien tampoco conocía.

Llevábamos casi cuatro horas en esa limusina, sin saber a dónde íbamos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando dije que sí?

Wendy estaba a mi lado, se veía muy emocionada, mucho más que yo. Ella me contaba acerca de la publicidad y la incontable propaganda que este programa estaba teniendo. Al parecer, no era la primera vez que estos sujetos hacían un programa.

Al menos era verdad lo del programa y no una farsa para secuestrarnos y robar nuestro dinero. _Aunque no tengo..._

— ¿Donde has estado? —Me preguntaba Wendy cada vez que negaba saber sobre algo. Parecía ser que _todo el mundo_ menos yo sabía acerca de este reality.

La verdad es que no tenía idea, ni entendía porque era tan famoso y deseado " _Reality Park_." ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése, por cierto?

Aparentemente Señor Uno y Señor Dos también crearon dos programas más, que eran bastante famosos y de los cuales yo tampoco sabía nada. Y no es como si quisiera saber de todas formas.

Mientras escuchaba a Wendy sumergirse en sus historias de aquellos programas televisivos, agarré una botella de champagne que estaba en la cava de la limusina. Wendy me miró raro, deteniendo su charla. Yo te recomiendo

—No puedes agarrar eso —Me advirtió, pero igual me serví. Me sentía elegante, ya que lo que usualmente ingería era agua y alguna que otra cerveza. — ¡Stan!

—Calma, —Le dije, recostandome en el asiento, observando el frío líquido. —Están aquí por algo ¿no? —Lo siento mamá, pero bebí un poco, entrecerrando los ojos ante el sabor extraño, aunque después de unos momentos me empezó a agradar.

—Si, está bien, no se preocupen —Habló Anne, quien estaba junto el asiento del conductor y gracias a los vidrios oscuros no podíamos ver. Yo sonreí.

— ¿Ves? —Ella rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. —Está bien.

—Como sea —Ella sacó su celular para mirar la hora por un segundo. — ¿Cuando falta? —Preguntó, para luego escuchar una risa. — ¿Uh?

— ¿Faltar? —Anne rió más por alguna razón, —Ya llegamos —Dijo, y en ese instante la limo se detuvo.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunté, después de elegantemente acabarme la elegante champagne, elegantemente. — ¿Ya llegamos?

—Así es —Contestó Anne, bajándose de la limo. Miré a Wendy, quien estaba respirando más pausadamente, como si tratase de estar calmada, pero estaba fallando.

— ¿Emocionada? —Pregunté aunque era bastante obvio. Ella sonrió y asintió.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó en voz baja, asintiendo para crear un énfasis. Yo reí un poco y le di un beso rápido.

—Vamos entonces.

Ambos bajamos del lujoso auto, y parecía ser que estábamos en un área bastante alejada, y para mi sorpresa no había grandes cantidades de nieve alrededor. Había un parque cerca y algunas cabañas, hasta podía visualizar unas personas patinando en un lago congelado no muy lejos de aquí.

Aunque, a pesar de que quería hacerlo, no pude concentrarme mucho en la naturaleza que había alrededor, ya que entonces vi la "casa" donde se suponía que nos íbamos a quedar durante estas siete semanas.

—Por las barbas de mi abuela —Parpadeé varias veces después de soltar esa obscena barbaridad, dándome cuenta de la clase de edificio que tenía en frente de mi.

¡Era una jodida mansión!

Tenía tres pisos en total, aunque por su altura parecía tener cinco. La estructura tenía un color crema y el tejado era de madera oscura, un poco de nieve dándole color; la puerta era grande y grisácea, y la entrada era hermosa.

Había flores y mucha mierda bonita por todas partes, junto con blancas luces navideñas adornando cada rincón con elegancia. Habían varias ventanas, pero gracias a las cortinas de _seda_ no se podía observar el interior, aunque sabía que había una chimenea adentro, la cual estaba botando humo. Estaba encendida.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Entren! —Exclamó Anne con un tono de emoción, entonces fue como me fije en la forma que ella se veía.

Anne traía un vestido hasta las rodillas, era negro y traía puesto un collar de perlas junto con un abrigo, su cabello castaño claro cayendo sobre sus hombros. Si no hubiese hablado con ella antes, diría que parecía ser una de esas pretenciosas millonarias que verías en las tiendas más caras del mundo, aunque ella no se veía como una mala persona... al menos.

—Stan —Wendy me sacó de mis pensamientos, dándome un pequeño golpe con su codo para hacerme reaccionar. Entonces fue que espabile, para luego asentir como si hubiese estado escuchando lo que sea que me estaban diciendo.

— ¿Qué les parece? —Preguntó la señora, sus manos en sus caderas junto con una sonrisa. Reí un poco, observando más el lugar.

—Genial —Dije, asintiendo en aprobación, tomando la mano de Wendy con la suya.

—Sí, lo es —Dijo, su emoción nunca dejando su bello rostro. _Se ve tan linda así_...

— ¡Fantástico! ¿Por qué no vamos entrando? —Hizo un ademán con la mano y de repente unos sujetos llegaron, posiblemente saliendo de la limusina y tomaron nuestras maletas, unos entrando al lugar y otros empezaron a colocarnos unos micrófonos en las camisas.

— ¿Es esto necesario? —Pregunté, algo molesto de que un sujeto estuviese manoseando a Wendy. Aunque, sabía que si lo era.

—Sí —Respondió Anne sin más.

Después de eso, ellos también entraron, indicando que nosotros también debíamos entrar.

Y así fue, Wendy y yo entramos, y seguida de eso, no pude evitar soltar un "whoa" ante la magnificencia del lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

En el medio del techo había un gran candelero de cristal; las paredes eran de un tono plateado con blancos diseños hechos a mano. Había un televisor enorme que ocupaba gran espacio en la pared izquierda, junto con unos muebles alrededor que se veían inmensamente cómodos y caros. _Especialmente_ caros.

Había varios cuadros, la gran mayoría eran pinturas en lugar de fotos.

La sala y el comedor estaban divididos; la mesa del comedor estaba en frente de la cocina, y había un total de ocho sillas. La mesa era de vidrio y tenía un jarrón azul oscuro con algunas flores que parecían recién colocadas. La chimenea estaba justo del otro lado, donde estaba el sofá con los sillones y el gran televisor ostentoso, y al lado del ascensor estaban las escaleras que daban a los otros pisos.

Esperen...

Había un ascensor.

Un _jodido ascensor_.

—Amo este lugar —No pude evitar decir, mirando todo con puro asombro, al igual que Wendy.

—Sin duda —Asintió, causando una risa en Anne, quien nos miraba como si fuéramos unos niños recibiendo su primera consola de juegos.

No traten de cambiar esa metáfora.

—Bienvenidos a la Casa —Anunció Anne, su sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro, y entonces escuché que detrás de mí la puerta se volvía a abrir, lo cual hizo que me volteara automáticamente, la curiosidad ganando. —Parece que ya tienen compañía.

Un chico y una chica acababan de llegar.

La chica era rubia, su cabello rubio rizado caía sobre sus hombros desordenadamente, resaltando sus ojos azules. Llevaba un suéter rojo con unos jeans grises , estaba de la mano con el chico. Posiblemente eran pareja.

—Wow —Dijo el chico al finalmente observar su alrededor, asombrado. —Este lugar es... _wow_ —Por alguna razón ese comentario me hizo sonreír. Se veía absolutamente impresionado.

En cambio, la chica de cabello rizado no.

—Eh, es lindo, creo —Se encogió de hombros por un segundo, como si hubiera visto mejor, lo cual hizo que él rodara los ojos, pero le sonriera después.

El chico era pelirrojo, su cabello era relativamente parecido al de la chica, aunque era mucho más desordenado que el suyo. Él tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta verde con unos jeans oscuros- él estaba mucho más feliz por estar aquí que la rubia. Su energía me recordaba a la de Wendy.

—Garefino, —Una voz masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos abruptamente, apenas me daba cuenta de que había alguien más en la entrada que no fuesen ellos dos. Un sujeto que parecía estar en sus veintes acababa de entrar, junto con el equipo de producción que traían las cámaras y maletas de la pareja nueva. —Ellos son Kyle Broflovski y Bebe Stevens. Nuevos concursantes, los tres concursantes faltantes llegarán en un momento —Informó, haciendo que Anne asintiera en reconocimiento.

Huh...

Así que ese era su nombre.

—Gracias, Tyler —Le dijo, el tipo solo asintió y luego salió de la casa. Los otros tipos estaban apuntándonos a todos con las cámaras, capturando cada movimiento posible. Me hacía sentir algo incómodo.

—Bueno chicos —Anne habló, dando un aplauso para hacer énfasis, —Dejaré que conozcan más la casa por su cuenta, y mientras llegan los demás pueden presentarse-

— ¿Podemos escoger habitaciones ahora? —Preguntó la rubia, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Bebe, dándole una sonrisa picara al pelirrojo, quien solo le sonrió de vuelta. Ante eso miré a Wendy por instinto, quien estaba rodando los ojos.

—No —Negó Anne, haciendo que Wendy y yo dirigiéramos nuestra atención hacia ella automáticamente.

— ¿Qué? —Fue la reacción de Wendy, —Pero...

—Sin peros —Interrumpió, haciendo que Bebe suspirara en forma fastidiada. —Lo sentimos, pero eso es imposible, las reglas son que cada quien escoge una habitación cuando todos los participantes lleguen a la Casa, y entonces es que se podrá escoger —Avisó, ignorando los quejidos molestos de la rubia, a quien visiblemente no le gustaba la posibilidad de no poder estar con su novio.

Ugh. Son _esa_ clase de pareja.

—Habiendo aclarado eso, les dejaré la Casa para ustedes —Entonces, justo cuando dijo eso, su rostro cambió y de repente se veía más seria. —En unos momentos llegarán los demás participantes y junto con eso les explicaré los Retos, Premios y Consecuencias- básicamente todo lo que realizarán en este corto período de tiempo —Y justo con eso, la sonrisa volvió, —Nos vemos en unas horas.

Al decir eso, Anne salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta y dejándonos con el grupo de camarógrafos que seguían grabándonos sin ninguna expresión. Seguramente estaban locos para que hiciésemos algo interesante, pero todo era tan incómodo en ese momento que en realidad no sabía que decir.

Genial.

Simple, y jodidamente _genial._


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3:** El afro majestuoso.

 **Kyle's P.O.V**

Huh... así que así era como se sentía ser parte de un reality.

Interesante.

Creo.

—Entonces... —Hablé por lo que parecían haber sido veinte minutos de silencio maravillosamente incómodo desde que la señora salió de la casa. Nadie se había dicho una sola palabra desde ese momento, y Bebe no parecía estar muy contenta con la presencia de estos dos.

La chica tenía los ojos azules, pelo negro y liso hasta sus hombros y traía un suéter rosado con unos jeans. Si mi poder deductivo era correcto diría que es la novia de este tipo.

Porque _duh_.

Él era un poco parecido a ella, usaba una chaqueta azul sobre una camiseta gris y tenía jeans oscuros. Su cabello era negro, apenas podía ver un poco ya que su gorro azul lo tapaba. Al menos la mayoría. Sus ojos también eran azules, y...

Espera.

 _Me está mirando._

Desvié la mirada lo más rápido que pude, tomando de la mano a Bebe, quien solo me sonrió. ¿Por qué de repente me sentía extraño?

—Uh... hola —Dijo la chica, haciendo más avances en la conversación que yo. —Soy Wendy Testaburger.

Ella y Bebe se dieron las manos, luego fue mi turno. —Gusto en conocerte Wendy, soy-

—Lo sabemos —El tipo interrumpió, para luego extenderme su mano también. —Me llamo Stan Marsh, mucho gusto y esa mierda.

Me tomó unos segundos darle la mano. Por alguna razón no quería hacerlo.

—Okay... —Murmuré, para luego tomar aire y exhalar. —Así que ustedes también participan. ¿Conocen al Señor Uno y Señor Dos?

 **Stan's P.O.V**

 _Qué grandiosos cojones._

¿Como-? ¿Como supo?

 _No Stan, no entres en extrañas paranoias. Él no sabía que tú les llamabas así._

Pero igual... es muy extraño para ser casualidad.

No pude evitar reír un poco, lo cual hizo que todas las miradas llegaran hacia mi.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Kyle, quien me miraba algo extrañado, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo negué.

—Nada, es que... yo también les digo así.

—¿En serio? —Ahora se veía sorprendido. Asentí.

—Yup —Dije, —Y sí, sí los ví. Parker y Stone, creo —Mencioné, aunque no sabía quien era quien todavía.

Lo que nunca olvidaría era ese afro que tenía el Señor Dos. Era majestuoso.

Y... ahora que lo pienso...

— ¿Sabes, el Señor Dos? —Pregunté, haciendo que el asintiera.

— ¿Sí?

—Se parece mucho a ti —Comenté, usando mis manos para demostrar de alguna forma que lo que decía era verdad. Él levantó una ceja.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó, frunciendo las cejas como si tratase de recordar cómo el sujeto se veía. —No te creo.

—¡En serio! —Dije, riendo. — ¡Hasta tienen el mismo _jewfro_!

—Huh. Tiene razón —Bebe comentó, llevando una mano hasta su cabello para revolverlo. Esto hizo que Kyle se quejara, y me hizo reír aún más.

— ¡Bebe! —Exclamó, logrando zafarse de las manos de la otra. Su cabello ahora parecía un completo desastre, lo único que faltaba era un ave y sería el nido perfecto.

Aparentemente no era él único que pensaba eso, ya que escuché a Wendy reír un poco, y luego Bebe se le unió. Todos nos estábamos riendo excepto Kyle, aunque podía ver una sonrisa empezar a formarse en su rostro.

— ¡Está bien, ya cállense! —Exclamó, tratando de sonar molesto, pero era difícil tomarle en serio con ese fabuloso desastre en su cabeza.

—Lo siento, cariño —Dijo Bebe, dándole un beso en la mejilla al otro, lo cual hizo que instantáneamente dirigiera mi mirada hacia otro lado por un segundo.

No sé... no quería ver eso.

—Voy a ver más la casa —Wendy informó después de unos momentos de silencio. — ¿Quieren venir? —Preguntó, haciendo que Bebe se encogiera de brazos por un segundo, como si le diera igual.

—Seguro ¿por qué no? —Finalmente aceptó, no sin antes volver a sacudir el cabello del pelirrojo con una risa.

—Yo me quedaré por aquí —Dijo Kyle, cubriendo su cabello rizado con sus brazos, algo defensivo. —Ustedes vayan —Dio un paso atrás cuando Bebe le amenazó con presión psicológica, levantando una mano cerca de él. Sonreí ante eso.

—Tú, Marsh, ¿no? —Preguntó Bebe, bajando su mano para poder observarme; yo asentí. —Quédate con él, no quiero que consiga a otra chica por aquí y me haga caerle a palos ¿sí? —Bromeó, yendo hacia donde Wendy y yo estábamos. Reí mientras que Kyle rodaba los ojos.

—Seguro —Respondí al mismo tiempo en el que Kyle dijo, —No necesito niñera.

—Claro que sí —Dijo la rubia.

—Y mientras, tú puedes vigilar que este no prenda nada en llamas —Wendy comentó, y mi reacción fue fingir un puchero, molesto.

— ¡Hey!

Wendy me lanzó un beso sin decir nada, y entonces ella y Bebe se fueron por una de las puertas que posiblemente daban hacia afuera, dejándonos a Kyle y a mi solos.

Bueno... por ahora él parecía ser buena persona. Creo que debería darle una oportunidad.

Tal vez.

 **Kyle's P.O.V**

Perfecto. Ellos no eran gente pretenciosa como la que esperaba ver.

Aunque aún no podía decir mucho.

—Entonces... —Dije, para luego exhalar, tratando de quitarme el frío. _Sabía que debí haberme traído el gorro._

—Entonces, —Repitió, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. — ¿Qué más sabes del Señor Uno y Dos? —Preguntó, como si no tuviese más nada que decir aparte de eso. Yo negué.

—Nada en realidad —Respondí. —Solo que parecen ser pareja —Comenté, recordando lo muy cercanos que se veían, aunque era muy probable que solo estuviese exagerando. Aunque por la forma en la que una de las camarografas me miraba me di cuenta de que podía ser cierto.

— ¿Eso crees? —Preguntó, yo asentí.

—Seh... y que son los productores de esto y de otros programas. No van a otra cadena que no sea Comedy Central.

—Debe ser porque a Comedy Central no le importa nada.

—Quizás —Reí un poco al decir eso. — ¿Vamos afuera? —Pregunté, señalando a la puerta principal con mi cabeza. Lo vi considerar por un segundo.

—Está bien.

Ambos salimos, y el frío que sentía antes aumentó.

 _Genial_. Oh, hola sarcasmo, hace tiempo que no te veía. **_Hola_**.

—Por aquí había un parque —Stan comentó, señalando algo después de mi, y tenía razón, era un parque. —Vamos —Dijo, sin necesitar que yo respondiese, ya que él fue asumiendo que yo aceptaría.

Aunque lo hubiese hecho de todas formas. El lugar se veía hermoso.

Era como un bosque, pero estaba limpio, los árboles tenían luces navideñas y había algunas mesas con manteles tejidos. Mucha mierda bonita por todas partes. E incluso había una pequeña área de juegos donde había unos columpios y una casa en el árbol construida por alguien llamado "SS Zoosmell Pooplord."

Aparentemente.

— ¿Qué coño haces? —Pregunté, viendo como Stan iba hacia uno de los columpios, le quitaba la nieve y se sentaba en el. Stan rió.

— ¿Qué? Es divertido —Dijo como si fuese obvio. —Ven, usa el azul. _Sé que quieres_ —Subió y bajó las cejas para decir eso, como si me fuese a convencer así.

—Stan —Suspiré para no reír. —Hay un cartel en la parte de arriba de los columpios que dice " _Solo para menores de diez años"_ , creo que no podemos usarlos.

Stan de repente paró de columpiarse para ver el cartel. —Oh —Dijo, lo cual me hizo rodar los ojos, pero aún así sonreí.

— ¿Ves?

—Sí... meh, ¡soy menor de diez! —Exclamó para luego volver al columpio rojo.

—Menor de _treinta_ , será.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No seas un aguafiestas, Broflovski —Se quejó, y me hubiese molestado con él si no fuese por lo gracioso que se veía subiendo y bajando en el columpio. —Ven a mi, te invoco con el poder de la fuerza, _se menor de diez_ —Dijo, usando una mano para señalarme y señalar al columpio a su lado simultáneamente.

Como no se caía de allí era un misterio.

—Dios, _que hipnotizante eres_ —Comenté sarcásticamente, pero al final me rendí y fui hacia el columpio azul.

— ¡Ja! Sabía que lo harías.

—Cállate, Stan.

Estuvimos en los columpios como lo adultos que eramos durante un buen rato. Stan siempre se quejaba de que yo iba más alto que él y yo me quejaba de que él fuera tan bajo. Era gracioso porque inclusive era más alto que él.

Páramos de columpiarnos, pero seguíamos ahí, y empezamos a hablar. Stan me habló acerca de sus padres, de lo dulce y soportadora de tonterías que era su mamá, de lo horrible que es su hermana y de lo fastidioso que era su papá, quien aparentemente escribía canciones todo el tiempo y no salía del sótano de su casa. Yo le hable de mis padres también, de cómo ellos eran muy sobreprotectores pero no se excedían -mi mamá no cuenta- y sobre mi hermano menor.

Entonces él me contó sobre las cosas que le gustaban. Videojuegos. Hablamos de eso durante un rato, y también discutimos sobre el Xbox One y el Playstation 4, aunque nos decidimos por el Wii como broma. También hablamos sobre como a el le gustaría tener una banda en la que nadie tocara nada de instrumentos, una banda de nada, y decidimos en llamar la banda DVDA.

Al parecer teníamos algunas cosas en común, casi se sentía familiar. Eso o ninguno quería parar de hablar, ya que sentía que llevábamos horas en esos columpios cuando solo eran unos minutos.

Aunque... _no_.

Si fueron horas.

 _Varias_ horas.

—Oye, creo que se está haciendo tarde —Noté, tomándome un segundo para mirar al cielo y darme cuenta de que ya era de _jodida_ noche. Stan hizo lo mismo, para luego asentir.

—Sí, —Dijo, levantándose. —Aww, extrañaré a Reddie —Murmuró, observando el columpio.

— ¿Reddie? —Pregunté, levantando una ceja.

—Sí... ¡oh! —Parecía tener una epifanía cuando me miró, y me señaló antes de decir, — ¡Así es como te diré ahora! ¡Reddie!

Le lancé una mirada asesina. —No.

— ¡Sí!

— _No._

— ¡Qué sí! —Empezó a reírse, — ¡Ah! ¡Y también te diré... uh... Rulitos! ¡Reddie Rulitos! ¡Reddie Rulitos Jewfro!

— _Stan._

—Hahahaha, es- esto es genial —Rió, para entonces dar un paso hacia atrás justo cuando yo di un paso adelante. —Espera... ¿qué haces?

—No me llamarás así —Intente sonar lo más amenazador y Darth Vader posible, pero eso solo hizo que Stan riera más.

— ¿Ah sí? —Él dio un paso hacia delante, como para mostrar que no le daba miedo. Yo sonreí un poco, ya que era imposible evitarlo. — ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

—Corre —Ordené, dando un paso hacia el frente, y esta vez Stan fue hacia atrás. —Ahora.

Entonces, él salió corriendo y yo fui detrás. Stan se estaba riendo, aunque parecía tener una mezcla de pánico, aunque no sabía porque. No creo que mi imitación de Darth haya sido lo suficientemente convincente.

Pero aún así no se detenía, y yo tampoco.

— ¡Kyle, por favor no! —Pidió entre risas cuando se volteó por un segundo para ver que estaba cerca de él, ya estaba respirando pesadamente de tanto correr. — ¡Aaah! ¡Kyle!

— ¡Ja! —Exclamé, agarrándole el brazo. —Te tengo —Dije, riendo.

Siempre ganaba.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No! —Seguía riéndose, e intentaba zafarse, pero no le dejaba. —Ugh, no me coma, señor zombie.

— ¿Señor zombie? ¿Soy un zombie ahora? —Reí, para luego darme cuenta de que estábamos en frente de la puerta de la casa.

—Sí, un zombie pelirrojo con cabello de nido.

—Te comería el cerebro...

—Oh.

—... si tuvieses uno.

— ¡Kyle!

Nos reímos más, y sin soltarlo abrí la puerta, solo para que tuviésemos un montón de camarógrafos filmandonos junto con Bebe, Anne, Wendy y otras cuatro personas a las quienes no reconocía observarnos. E incluso el sujeto que me trajo aquí, Tyler, estaba allí. Todos nos miraban como si fuésemos raros, e incluso pude ver como Bebe reía ante nosotros.

—Hola —Saludé incómodamente, solo para darme cuenta de que seguía teniendo a Stan en mis brazos. Y de que tenían eso en cámara.

—No me dijeron que habían maricas en este programa —Comentó uno de los chicos, uno gordo y con voz chillona y molesta. —Oh, y para colmo, uno es _judío_. No intentes engañar a nadie, ese jodido afro de mierda dice _todo_ , es obvio.

Mierda.

Algo me decía que no todos me caerían tan bien como Stan...


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo 4:** La pareja más votada.

 **Stan's P.O.V**

Algo me decía que no todos me caerían tan bien como Kyle...

Hablando del nido, Kyle me soltó justo cuando el sujeto dijo eso, algo bruscamente. Él se aclaró la garganta, mientras que yo me acomodaba la chaqueta. Bebe reía por alguna razón, mientras que Wendy se veía algo confundida.

—Chicos... —Anne empezó, haciendo un ademán para que nos sentáramos en el sofá. —Tomen asiento, por favor.

Obedecimos. Yo me quería sentar junto con mi novia, pero el chico gordo de voz chillona estaba a su izquierda mientras que Bebe estaba a su derecha, y me imaginaba que Kyle quería estar allí, así que le dejé sentarse junto con ella y terminé sentándome a su lado.

En los otros sillones estaba otro chico, uno con un abrigo naranja que le cubría gran parte del rostro, en el otro mueble estaba un chico con gorro azul, quien no se veía muy feliz, y finalmente estaba un chico rubio quien parecía ser un poco más joven que los demás.

 _Así que somos ocho personas_... interesante.

—Como decía, —Anne siguió, y entonces fue que me di cuenta de que ella tenía una carpeta en sus manos. —Mañana empieza todo, —Dijo, y por la manera en la que veía la carpeta me decía que ella estaba leyendo. —Esta, es la oportunidad de sus vidas. Todos tienen una oportunidad, pero solo uno podrá ser el ganador absoluto.

Cuando ella dijo eso, Kyle me miró, y sin realmente decir algo en voz alta me dijo " _Algo cliché, pero bueno_." Reí ante eso y asentí.

—Por ahora, se dividirán en parejas —Ahora Tyler habló, su mirada tensa y voz severa. —Será un total de cuatro grupos, y obviamente, para cada pareja habrá una habitación-

Podía escuchar a Bebe suspirar aliviada desde aquí.

—Y la audiencia escogerá quien va con quién.

— ¿Qué? —No pude evitar preguntar, llamando la atención de todos en la sala. Anne asintió, y seguido de eso se escucharon varias voces que se quejaban del método de asignación, incluyéndome.

— ¿Están hablando en serio? —El gordo preguntó, para luego rodar los ojos.

— ¿No podemos escoger donde quedarnos y ya? No creo que sea relevante el donde durmamos —Preguntó Wendy, haciendo que yo asintiera, para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Y ella tenía razón, quiero decir, ¿y si termino con Bebe en lugar de ella? ¿O con alguno de los chicos? Dios prohíba que me toque con el gordo. Por favor no.

Inclusive el chico con el abrigo inmenso estaba quejándose. Aunque en realidad no se le entendía nada en lo absoluto.

— ¡Chicos! —Anne llamó, su mirada ahora era más molesta y se veía menos paciente. —Escuchen; no se puede cambiar las reglas. Yo no puedo, —Dijo, y luego señaló al otro sujeto. —Tyler no puede tampoco, solo los señores Stone y Parker tienen ese poder, y ellos no piensan cambiar de opinión, así que hagan silencio —Advirtió, y de mala gana obedecimos.

—Como decía —Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. —Hoy, a las nueve y media les daré los resultados y podrán retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras tanto, nadie puede reclamar nada.

 _Genial_.

—Dejando ese tema a un lado, —Tyler continuó por ella, y entonces sacó un control remoto del bolsillo de su traje y encendió la televisión.

Pero qué-

— ¡Somos nosotros! —El chico rubio exclamó, sorprendido.

—Yup —Dijo Anne. —Esto es lo que los espectadores están observando en este preciso instante. Oh, para ser más específicos, lo que verán cuando el programa se estrene, que será... mañana.

Levanté las cejas, tomándome un segundo para pensar en lo que eso significa.

Mañana estaría en televisión nacional. En un programa de concursos. Haciendo quién sabe qué, y todos podrán verlo, solo con poner en canal...

Sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier segundo.

 _Todo el puto mundo podrá verme hacer alguna estupidez._

 _Mierda._

—Muy bien, estos serán los retos de esta semana.

De repente en la pantalla se mostró una imagen.

Una chica con cabello rubio y una bata de laboratorio estaba en un bosque; todo el ambiente era oscuro, pero aún así podíamos verla. Llevaba una linterna, y estaba deambulando por allí.

—Mañana, exactamente a las seis en punto, tendrán todos que entrar a la Sala de Realidad Virtual, que es en el tercer piso de la Casa. Allí se crean simulaciones de juegos y escenarios donde los pondremos a prueba, los retos que realizarán vienen siendo elegidas por los espectadores —Explicó Anne, y entonces vi como a la chica rubia de la pantalla, gritaba, dándome cuenta de quien tenía enfrente.

Era... ¿ _Slenderman_?

— ¿Pero qué? —Murmuré, completamente sorprendido. Kyle solo me miró, y él se veía casi o incluso más perplejo que yo.

Anne sonrió ante nuestras expresiones.

—Antes de que piensen algo, Reality Park no es un simple programa de concursos...

La pantalla de la nada se tornó blanca, y entonces la chica rubia volvió a aparecer, esta vez ella traía un uniforme del ejército, y estaba acompañada por un sujeto, vestido de forma similar. Ambos llevaban armas consigo.

—Somos una realidad mejorada.

Hubo una explosión. Zombies de la nada empezaron a salir y atacar, mientras que la chica y el tipo les disparaban y trataban de huir. Junto con eso llegaron unos helicópteros, y más gente salió, todos armados y listos para apuntar.

—Donde no hay límites.

El escenario cambió. Ahora no estaba solo la chica, ahora había un grupo de personas, quienes estaban vestidos con uniforme, la chica traía arco y flecha, otros seguían con sus armas, y algunos llevaban espadas. Una bestia apareció y los trató de atacar, y ellos comenzaron a defenderse rápidamente. Como si supieran lo que hacían, como si eso fuera tan simple como respirar.

Como si estuviesen haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Y cualquiera,

La bestia y los guerreros desaparecieron. Ahora se mostraba una hermosa playa, y más atrás se veía un gigantesco castillo. La chica rubia estaba allí, usando un hermoso vestido blanco, y a su lado estaba el sujeto de antes, usando traje. Ambos estaban observando su alrededor.

—Repito, cualquiera...

Fuegos artificiales se formaron en el firmamento estrellado. Gente salía de su escondite, estaban bailando y riendo, como si una guerra de milenios finalmente hubiese culminado, y ahora dominase la paz.

— ...Puede ganar.

La pantalla se tornó blanca nuevamente, y entonces, el logo del programa se mostró, y en letra cursiva de color dorado se leía "Reality" mientras que "Park" estaba en letras negras y escrito de forma menos elegante, a diferencia de la primera palabra.

Me sentía malditamente asombrado.

—Pero solo uno llegará a la victoria, y se llevará consigo el dinero y los premios. Todo depende de cómo se desarrollen en la competencia, y que no lleguen a ser eliminados —Explicó, y entonces en la pantalla se mostró una pequeña lista de votación. —Esta semana es la de videojuegos, y el público decidirá, mientras tanto, estos son los posibles retos a cumplir.

 _Slender: The Eight Pages_.

 _Ib_.

Y finalmente estaba _Beyond: Two Souls_.

—Déjame ver si entendí, —El único chico que no parecía estar sorprendido en lo absoluto habló, haciendo que Anne dirigiera su mirada hacia él. —Los fans escogen, ustedes no tienen nada que ver con la selección ¿verdad?

Tyler negó. —No, solo estamos aquí como sus guías y supervisores, lo demás es decidido por los espectadores o en su defecto, por Stone y Parker.

El sujeto asintió y no dijo más.

—Las reglas son, —Anne volvió a tomar la palabra, y esta vez hizo menos esfuerzo en ocultar el hecho de que leía de la carpeta. —Nadie, repito, nadie debe faltar a una de las simulaciones por ningún motivo, si se hace, aquel jugador será inmediatamente eliminado y tendrá que regresar.

Vaya... así que no teníamos opción más que hacerlo.

Mierda.

—Regla número dos: el o la concursante que falle una o más de las actividades, deberá marcharse, ya que será eliminado. Finalmente, la regla número tres: formar parte del confesionario después de cada reto, ya que es necesario para que el espectador llegue a conocerlos mejor, y, si tienen suerte, serán por el cual haya más votos para ganar.

— ¿Alguna duda? —Preguntó Tyler, después de que Anne terminara su explicación. Nadie habló, así que él se asintió para sí mismo. —Perfecto, los veremos en unas horas con los resultados de la actividad junto con sus compañeros que serán asignados después.

Y junto con decir eso, ambos salieron de la sala, aunque no fueron por la puerta del frente, sino que se dirigieron a la puerta que estaba dentro de un pasillo. Posiblemente esa puerta diera hacia afuera, no estaba seguro.

—Bueno... eso fue... —Habló Bebe, dejando su frase en el aire, como si no tuviese palabras para poder explicar lo que había presenciado.

—Mierda —Interrumpió el sujeto, cruzándose de brazos. —Craig Tucker, por cierto. Y no, no estoy para servirles, jódanse —Se introduce, sin ganas de estar dándole la mano a nadie al parecer.

—Genial, a quien carajo le importa —El gordo de voz chillona respondió, rodando los ojos. —Soy Eric Cartman y ganaré esta mierda así que pueden largarse en este jodido momento.

 **Kyle's P.O.V**

Solté una risa ante eso. — ¡Ja! Ya quisieras

—Cállate sucio judío, deberías estar... no sé, buscando centavos por allí y prendiendo velas ¿no crees?

 _Oh_.

Este jodido gordo se las verá conmigo.

—Cállate tú, maldito imbécil. Sabía que en algún segundo llegaría un idiota al que odiaría" Dije, molesto. Bebe me tomó de la mano, pero no decía nada. Cartman rió.

—Y yo sabía que en algún momento llegaría un judío. Son como la puta peste, están en todos lad-

—Cierra la boca, culo gordo —Stan de repente interrumpió, levantándose del sofá. — ¿Tienes algo en contra de él? ¿Porque no haces algo más que hablar? ¿Será que tu enorme estupidez no te deja pararte?

— ¡Ci- cielos! —El chico rubio exclamó, aunque nadie le había escuchado, ya que toda la atención estaba en Stan y Cartman, quienes seguían insultandose el uno al otro.

Stan me estaba defendiendo... alguien que apenas me conoce...

—Stan, por favor... —Wendy intentó intervenir, pero no servía de nada. Bebe solo los observaba, y al parecer no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡No! No voy a dejar que le hable así a Kyle —Dijo Stan, ignorando el hecho de que las cámaras estaban grabando todo lo que sucedía.

—Awww, ¡Pero si son maricas! Qué jodida sorpresa, ¿no les gustaría ir a una habitación a besuquearse por un rato, _huh_? —Insinuó, haciendo que Stan parara sus insultos durante un momento. Pude ver como él tragaba en seco, y casi al instante me entraron unas ganas de salir de la sala, solo para no seguir escuchando más a este tipo.

 _¿Pero qué cojones le pasa?_

—Y- yo... silencio, imbécil. Solo cierra la maldita boca ¿quieres?

—Esto se volvió divertido —Dijo Craig, aunque observaba todo con una expresión bastante monótona en su rostro. Ignoré ese comentario y solo dirigí mi mirada hacia Stan.

—Oye, amigo, déjalo —Pedí, obteniendo su atención. —Si este idiota piensa que puede ganar así, será muy divertido verlo sufrir cuando alguien más lo haga —Lo vi considerar esto y logré que se calmara; le sonreí para que estuviese seguro de que lo que ese tarado de Eric Cartman decía no me afectaba.

— ¡Te escuche! —Exclamó, frunciendo las cejas. No podía creer lo rápido que lo empezaba a odiar.

— ¡No trataba de evitarlo, culón! —Respondí, lo cual hizo que Bebe riera un poco, incluyendo a Stan, lo cual me hizo sentir mejor. _Gracias_.

 _De nada._ Me murmuró él de vuelta, dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Al menos no todos eran unos idiotas.

—Uh... me llamo Butters, y- y hola —Dijo el único que faltaba por presentarse, su nerviosismo era justificado por la pelea verbal, posiblemente.

—Hola —El chico del abrigo enorme, Kenny, saludó, extendiendo la mano al más joven. Esa era la única palabra proveniente de él que pude entender.

Ambos se dieron las manos, y tomé eso como señal de que no me había presentado tampoco.

Obviando la discusión de antes, todos nos presentamos, y en un momento de eso Cartman se levantó, diciendo que se había hartado de tanto conocer y se largó a la cocina. Vaya vaya, qué sorpresa.

Bebe y Wendy parecían llevarse bien por los momentos. Quizás tuvieron tiempo hablando como Stan y yo, aunque en realidad no haya sido tanto.

Craig no hablaba mucho, pero no actuaba como el idiota de Cartman. Butters era algo tímido y hablaba acerca de sus horriblemente sobreprotectores padres, lo cual me hizo sentir mucho mejor acerca de los míos.

Después de unos momentos de hablar con Kenny, le empecé a entender todo lo que decía. Al parecer era pobre, y había venido a este programa para comprarse una mansión en Bombay. Me agrada este sujeto por los momentos, y por lo que podía ver, a Stan también.

Posiblemente lo añadiría como nuestro aliado.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Cartman regresó. Ya quería que se fuera de la casa, de verdad me parecía insoportable- no llevaba ni cinco minutos en frente de él y ya había hecho siete chistes sobre judíos, cuatro sobre mi cabello, y trece sobre como Stan y yo eramos maricas.

No pude más.

—Voy a recorrer la casa, avisenme cuando Anne llegue con los resultados —Dije, levantándome del sofá. Bebe me miró por un segundo y luego ella se levantó también.

—Voy contigo.

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, para que luego me ella dirigiera por el lugar.

* * *

—Kyle, Anne ya está-

Me separé de Bebe en el instante que escuché la voz de Stan, quien estaba enfrente de nosotros, creando un momento bastante incómodo para los tres.

—Uh... ¿interrumpo algo? —Preguntó, aunque era bastante obvia la respuesta a eso.

—Sí —Respondió Bebe al mismo tiempo en el que dije, —No — Le lancé una mirada a ella, quien solo me dio otro beso como disculpa.

Stan se aclaró la garganta, lo cual hizo que me apartara un poco de ella. —Lo siento, Stan ¿podrías... eh... irte? Estaremos allá en un segundo —Le dije, intentando lo más que pude para no sonar rudo, pero la verdad era que su presencia me molestaba. Y más en el estado que me encontraba ahora.

—Está bien —Murmuró, y aunque casi no pude escucharle estoy seguro de que eso había dicho. Genial, seguramente estaba molesto conmigo.

—Hey, nosotros, habitación, hoy —Bebe me pidió, usando su voz seductora para convencerme, aunque ella sabía que no necesitaba mucho para hacerlo.

Yo reí y le di un beso.

 **Stan's P.O.V**

Ugh.

¡¿Qué acaso no podían hacer eso en otro lado?! ¡Por Dios! Estaban en la mitad del maldito pasillo, ¡cualquiera los pudo haber visto! ¿no pueden esperar para eso?

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de que esa imagen se borrara de mi memoria.

Sabía que estaba exagerando, ya que solo se estaban besando, pero por alguna razón me molestaba el simple hecho de _tener_ que haberlo presenciado. Odio esa clase de parejas, las que no pueden verse porque ya están tirando antes de que te des cuenta.

 _Pero, ¿no eres así con Wendy?_

Oh, silencio mente. Esto es diferente.

Continué quejándome mentalmente mientras iba hacia la sala, donde Anne estaba reunida con los demás. Ya algunos de los nombres estaban en pantalla junto con su compañero asignado.

Cartman estaría con Butters. Pobre.

—La siguiente pareja es... —Hubo un silencio hasta que los nombres se mostraron en pantalla. —Wendy y Craig.

 _¿ Q u é ?_

— ¿Es putamente en serio? —Miré a Wendy, quien se veía igual de molesta que yo. — ¡Yo debería estar con ella!

— ¡Sí, él-

—Lo siento, pero reglas son reglas, y los espectadores han votado —Interrumpió Anne, lo cual me hizo desear tener una ametralladora para disparar todo en esta puta casa.

Debía estar con ella.

—Kenny y Bebe son la pareja dos —Anne anunció, y al no escuchar quejas provenientes de la mencionada y Kyle supe que ellos no habían llegado como dijeron. Rodé los ojos.

Espera.

¿Eso quiere decir que-?

—Y por último, ¡la pareja uno es Stan y Kyle! —Anne exclamó, para luego sonreírles a todos. —Ustedes fueron los más votados, me pregunto por qué se debería eso.

Escuché a Cartman murmurarle "Maricas" a Kenny, como si él no supiera que le podía oír desde donde estaba. Kenny no dijo nada, pero lo vi rodando los ojos.

Perfecto.

No veía la hora de que Cartman continuara con las insinuaciones de que Kyle y yo somos algo.

Era sumamente ridículo.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo 5:** Esa clase de pareja.

 **Stan's P.O.V**

Y, como si fuese algo sorpresivo, tenía razón. Cartman continuó con sus estúpidos chistes sobre mi y Kyle, y posiblemente los seguiría haciendo si no fuese porque Anne lo mandó a callar.

No sé porque ese tipo le odia tanto -nos- odia tanto. Apenas nos conoce, a decir verdad no sé nada de él aparte de que odia los judíos, los hippies, las demás personas, y que tiene un maravillosamente enorme ego. Eric Cartman era la segunda cosa que no me gustaba de esta experiencia.

A parte de las cámaras grabando cada uno de mis movimientos, claro. Esa es la tercera.

Todo... no parecía ser horrible. Reality Park parecía ser interesante, aunque posiblemente solo me esté adelantando a las conclusiones. Todos los concursantes, que no fueran Cartman, me agradaban por los momentos, y la casa sin duda era genial, mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

La primera cosa que no me agrada de esto era quien tenía el poder. Sé que estoy siendo dramático, porque si yo fuera uno de los espectadores estaría votando lo más que pudiera para hacerle la vida miserable a los participantes, en sentido metafórico; pero, ahora que estaba del otro lado de la pantalla me daba cuenta de que no era tan divertido como parecía a simple vista.

No, por supuesto que este drama no tiene que ver con el hecho de que no me hayan escogido para estar con Wendy, claro que no...

—Muy bien, jóvenes, —Dijo Anne, sacando mi mente de Imaginaciónlandia, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba mirando más allá de donde estaba. Me volteé instintivamente, y allí estaban Bebe y Kyle, ambos de la mano, y la chaqueta que él traía puesta ahora la llevaba ella. —Que bueno que nos deleitan con vuestra presencia, qué honradez.

Contuve con todas mis fuerzas la necesidad de rodar mis ojos. Aunque el acento extremadamente fingido que Anne uso me hizo reír.

—Lo sentimos —Se disculpó Kyle, y algo me decía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo hace unos segundos.

El poder de rodar los ojos es de máxima necesidad.

—Muy bien, supongo que no se les ha contado la reciente información acerca de los compañeros de cuarto, ¿no? —Preguntó, y en ese instante vi como Kyle se ponía algo nervioso, quizás tenía otra cosa en mente.

—Ehh, no-

—Eres la pareja de Stan, ahora ve con tu hombre hippie y deja a esa puta —Cartman interrumpió, lo cual hizo que le lanzara una mirada asesina mientras que Craig negaba con la cabeza.

—A ti te _encanta_ ver el mundo arder, ¿verdad? —Comentó, y Cartman solo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "Si no puede hacer más, entonces sí."

— ¿Disculpa? —Bebe habló, sonando justificadamente ofendida. — ¿Acaso quieres que te rompa toda tu puta cara, imbécil? —Amenazó, soltando la mano de Kyle para dirigirse hacia donde estábamos sentados, junto con él, quien también estaba devolviéndole los insultos a Cartman.

— ¡Ya basta! —Anne exclamó, haciendo que Bebe, Cartman y Kyle detuvieran su pelea verbal. —Eric, por favor, mientras yo esté presente no quiero escuchar ningún insulto proveniente de ti-

— ¿Y acaso tu me man-

—De lo contrario, serás eliminado, _en este momento_ —Amenazó, con bastante firmeza y seriedad; Cartman no tuvo más remedio que callarse. Sonreí.

Ella carraspeó, para luego señalarles un puesto en uno de los sofás, justo antes de que una camarógrafa le murmurara algo. —Tomen asiento, por favor, que la votación de la actividad ha culminado.

Ellos obedecieron sin decir nada, aunque se veían molestos de hacerlo.

—Con respecto a lo de las parejas, sí, Kyle y Stan fueron elegidos para ser un grupo, mientras que Bebe y Kenny son otro, y sí, es en serio —Kyle cerró la boca, sin siquiera poder haber dicho alguna cosa. —Y no, no se puede hacer nada al respecto así que si están en contra, lo siento —Anne les informó, haciéndonos dar cuenta de que estaba cansada de las quejas sobre esto.

Y aunque había sido parte de eso, no podía culparla.

Anne tomó aire, y en ese momento la pantalla se tornó negra, mientras que una niña dibujada la rodeaba un aura gris. Ella tenía largo cabello castaño; estaba vestida con una camisa blanca con mangas largas junto un pañuelo rojo que combinaba con sus ojos y falda.

Una música comenzó a reproducirse, y un cuadro salió en pantalla.

[ **New Game**.

 **Continue**.

 **Exit**.]

—El primer desafío a cumplir es...

Y, justo cuando dijo el nombre del juego, el título apareció. — ¡Ib! —Anunció felizmente, para luego observarnos con una sonrisa, como si estuviese esperando nuestras reacciones con ansias.

—Me encanta este juego —Wendy me murmuró en el oído, lo cual me hizo dar cuenta de que ella seguía ahí.

— ¿Sí? —Pregunté, ella asintió. Bien, en ese caso, ella me podría decir qué demonios hacer. Nunca había escuchado de este juego, y mis esperanzas de que jugásemos Slender se habían evaporado.

Ese era el único juego de la lista que conocía perfectamente. Busca ocho hojas, no mires atrás. Fácil.

— ¿Sí, Bebe? —Cuando Anne se dirigió a ella me di cuenta de que la mencionada había levantado su mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

— ¿Quienes serán los personajes?

 **Kyle's P.O.V**

Genial.

Ib había sido el juego elegido. Había jugado eso dos veces con Bebe, hace tres años ya, y habíamos tenido el buen final. Ambas veces.

 _Voy a ganar este reto fácilmente_ , pensé, sin aguantar regodearme en el hecho de que aún recordaba lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer. Más o menos.

Lo que me preguntaba era lo mismo que Bebe. ¿Quienes serían los personajes? ¿Todos seríamos Ib? Trate de imaginarlo y era difícil de entender como eso saldría bien. ¿Todos jugaremos la misma partida o uno por uno? Solo podía esperar la explicación de Anne.

— ¿Acaso prestaste atención a la pantalla hace unas horas? —Preguntó Craig, rodando los ojos ante la duda de la rubia. Bebe levantó una ceja. Craig suspiró. — ¿Recuerdas? ¿Chica con bata de laboratorio, jugando Slender? —Cuestionó, haciendo que ella asintiera.

—Uh-hum.

— ¡Bueno! Slendy apareció, eso quiere decir que los personajes estos aparecerán también —Explicó, y, por la forma en la que Anne lo miraba, podía decir que no estaba tan equivocado. Ella sonreía, como si viéndonos hacer teorías acerca de los juegos fuese lo más divertido del mundo.

—Eso... ya lo verán —Dijo, y entonces le entregó su carpeta a una de las camarografas.

Me tomó más de un segundo darme cuenta de que todas eran mujeres. Se vestían igual: camisa blanca, pantalones negros, cabello recogido. El uniforme era bastante simple, a comparación de como Anne y Tyler se vestían. Era obvio que eran inferiores.

Butters levantó la mano.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cuando empezará el reto? —Preguntó, y se podía notar de que estaba ansioso.

—Mañana, a las seis en punto —Dijo, haciendo que el rubio asintiera. — ¿Alguna otra duda?

Nadie levantó la mano. Anne sonrió.

—Perfecto, —En ese momento ella se dirigió hacia el pasillo, posiblemente yendo a la puerta de antes. —Sus uniformes están en sus respectivas habitaciones, deberán usar eso cada vez que se realice un reto —Informó, y por primera vez nadie quería cuestionar, así que hubo silencio, el cual era de su agrado al parecer.

Tres chicas la siguieron, y justo antes de irse ella dijo; —Prepárense, recuerden que su estadía en la competencia pende de un hilo... y la mejor habitación es la cuarta, piso uno.

 _-¿La mejor habitación?_

—Nos vemos mañana, jóvenes.

Y con eso, desapareció en el pasillo.

Hubo un silencio inmediatamente después. Miré a Bebe, ella no decía nada, y solo observaba a Wendy, quien le estaba mirando de vuelta. Kenny miraba a Butters, quien miraba a Craig. Podía sentir como Stan me miraba, al igual como lo hacía Cartman.

Justo entonces, me di cuenta del porqué del concurso de miradas.

Me levanté del sofá rápidamente y salí corriendo hasta el elevador. Stan, Wendy, Bebe y Cartman hicieron lo mismo al instante, seguido de Butters, Craig y Kenny. Yo presionaba el botón varias veces, pero se tardaba demasiado. Pude sentir a Stan jalando mi brazo, y detuve lo que estaba haciendo por un segundo para ver qué diablos quería.

Las escaleras.

Ambos corrimos hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos, con Craig y Kenny siguiendonos cerca.

— ¡Oh, no lo harán! —Escuché a Craig exclamar. — ¡No tendrán la mejor habitación!

Miré a Stan, y no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado. — ¡Claro que sí!

Llegamos al primer pasillo, siendo recibidos por un montón de puertas negras.

Pude sentir la persecución Scooby Doo desde lejos.

Dejamos de estar en trance y corrimos hasta la cuarta puerta. Primer piso, cuarta habitación ¿no?

Abrí la puerta, y enseguida fui empujado hacia delante, gracias a los demás que estaban ansiosos por entrar.

— ¡Ja! Pues no —Cuando pude recuperar mi enfoque escuché la voz de Cartman presumir, lo cual me hizo suspirar, molesto. — ¡Jódanse, este cuarto es mío!

— ¿Es de ambos-

— ¡Mío dije! —Exclamó interrumpiendo a Butters, quien solo frunció las cejas, haciendo un puchero. Stan y yo intercambiamos miradas, y ambos decidimos no perder el tiempo con Cartman y aprovechar que Craig y Kenny estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para obtener la segunda mejor habitación.

Asentí, como si fuese una señal.

Ambos corrimos fuera de la habitación, empujando a Kenny y Craig en el proceso. No pensé mucho en cuál sería la mejor opción, así que solo entré en la puerta que estaba enfrente de mí, que era la tercera.

Esta vez Stan abrió la puerta, pero tampoco estaba vacía.

—Oh, hola chicos —Dijo Wendy, saludandonos incómodamente. —Lo siento Stan —Se disculpó, supongo que por escoger la segunda mejor opción. Ahora era el turno de Stan de suspirar.

—Heh, genial —Craig entró, sentándose en el borde de una de las camas matrimoniales. Se veía tan cómoda, y especialmente cara. —Mejor vayan buscando, —Dijo, lo cual hizo que levantara una ceja. —Mientras ustedes dos están aquí perdiendo el tiempo, Kenny está buscando-

No lo dejé terminar, salí rápidamente, pero no pasaron ni siquiera treinta segundos y mis esperanzas de tener una habitación genial se habían desvanecido por completo.

Kenny estaba en la segunda puerta, y en ese instante escuché una voz terriblemente familiar decir; —Pasa, mira esta mierda.

Era Bebe. _Obviamente había llegado antes_. Fruncí las cejas cuando me di cuenta de que quizás cuando Stan y yo estábamos subiendo era cuando ellos estaban ya en el ascensor. _Debí haber esperado._

Tomé aire. Luego exhale. _Espero que no seamos así de malos en los retos reales_ , pensé.

—Bueno... sólo queda la primera habitación ¿no? —Comenté, para luego dirigirme hacia aquella puerta, pero me detuve cuando vi que Stan estaba yendo hacia las escaleras.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunté, solo para no obtener respuesta. Stan simplemente me ignoró y bajó, como si no hubiese dicho nada en lo absoluto.

Rodé los ojos. Bien, si no quería hablarme, era su problema.

 **Stan's P.O.V**

Ignoré a Kyle y fui hacia el primer piso, realmente no quería escucharle decir algo en este momento.

Aún no superaba el hecho de que Wendy y yo no estuviéramos compartiendo esa habitación- era injusto. ¡Se suponía que _yo_ estaría allí, no _Craig_! Esto era una mierda. Una completa y estúpida mierda llena de mierda.

Y no, no exagero.

Terminé por sentarme en uno de los sofás, y aunque estuviese tan molesto no pude evitar calmarme un poco ante lo cómodos que eran. Casi parecían hechos de nubes, o algo así.

Cubrí mi cara entre mis manos y suspiré. ¿Realmente tenía que ponerme así? No era como si a Wendy le gustara Craig o algo por el estilo... a menos que...

 **NO**. Le grité a mi mente lo más fuerte que pude. No era tiempo para pensar eso. No tenía porque estar celoso ¿verdad? Wendy me ama... y yo a ella. No debía preocuparme por eso.

Claro que no.

—Mierda —Maldecí, para luego ver como una chica me grababa sin decir nada. Yo solo la miré por un segundo. — ¿Vas a estar allí todo el tiempo? —Pregunté, y como sospeché, ella asintió, sin decir ni una palabra. Asentí también, y me levanté.

Era tan extraño, tener sujetos que graben cada movimiento, y que no puedas hacer nada al respecto.

Creo que así es la fama ¿no? Nunca hay soledad.

Decidí no pensar mucho en eso e ignorar a la chica, como se suponía que debía hacer. Solo ignorar su existencia. Ella es solo un objeto más de decoración en la casa, solo que móvil. No debería sorprenderme su presencia.

En silencio, observé la sala, y después el comedor, y luego parte de la cocina. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo.

Había comida en la mesa.

— ¿Huh? ¿Quién hizo esto? —Pregunté al aire, ya que sabía que la chica no me iba a contestar. —Supongo que fue Anne... o Tyler, o quizás algún chef. Imagino que tienen chefs ¿no? Reality Park parece ser nada más que lujos mierdosos. Posiblemente tienen veinte chefs profesionales para que nos cocinen. Quizás tienen al jodido chef Gordon Ramsay por todo lo que sé.

Aunque sé que trató de evitarlo, escuché a la tipa aguantar una risa.

— ¿Entonces sí? —Sonreí, pero ella solo se encogió de brazos, esa acción por sí sola diciendo que no tenía idea. —Voy a decirles a los demás.

Subí nuevamente. No quería usar el ascensor, no lo creía realmente necesario.

—¡Oigan, todos! ¡Soy el señor Parker y digo que muevan sus jodidos traseros hacia la cocina de mierda en este instante! —Grité, para luego empezar a tocar las puertas agresivamente.

Esto podría ser divertido.

— ¿Qué coño? —Escuché la voz de Kenny preguntar justo cuando él y Bebe salieron, seguido de Cartman, Butters y Craig.

—Comida, bajen, ya —Expliqué con palabras limitadas. En seguida Cartman bajó, sorpresivamente sin usar el ascensor.

—Será mejor que bajen ahora, antes de que se coma todo —Kyle comentó detrás de mí, lo cual hizo que dirigiera mi atención hacia él.

Pero el no me estaba mirando a mí.

Era a Bebe. Sabía eso sin necesidad de voltear para verificar si era verdad.

Exhalé pesadamente. ¿Y qué diablos esperaba? Claro que haría eso. Eran esa clase de pareja, después de todo.

No pude evitar recordar lo que había sucedido en el pasillo hace unas horas. Él y Bebe besándose, como si nada en este mundo les importara. Bebe tenía las manos en su cabello, y ambos rostros estaban sonrojados-

—Uh... ¿Stan? —La voz de Kyle interrumpió mis pensamientos, y entonces me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolo sin decir nada.

Tragué saliva, sintiendo como mi cara aumentaba en temperatura. Ugh, mierda, debo lucir como un enorme idiota.

— ¿S- sí? —Me golpeé mentalmente por mi voz cortada. ¿ _Qué coño pasa contigo, Stan_? ¡ _Funciona_!

— ¿Por qué no bajas?

Oh, cierto. Se me había olvidado la razón por la que subí.

 _Espera, tengo que decir algo._

—Eh, sí, voy —Dije rápidamente, para luego caminar hacia las escaleras sin hacer contacto visual con él. Ni con Bebe, quien era la única que quedaba en el pasillo.

Cubrí mis orejas con mi gorro, solo para no escuchar el sonido de sus risas. No quería saber nada al respecto. Solo bajé y me dirigí hacia el comedor, donde no había parejas melosas que inducían ganas de arrancarse los ojos.

Todos estaban comiendo, excepto Wendy, quien sonrió cuando me vio. —Estaba esperando por ti —Dijo, lo cual me hizo sonreír aún más.

Bien, por lo menos ella estaba ahí. No creo que soportaría Reality Park si estuviera solo con Kyle.

Y menos si me sentía así de... creo que incómodo es la palabra, aunque sabía que no era exactamente eso, ya que Kyle me agradaba, pero en estos momentos estar a su lado me daba una extraña sensación. Quizás extraña sea la palabra pero todavía era errónea.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó, lo cual hizo que me diera cuenta de que ya no estaba parado. En su lugar, estaba sentado, junto a ella. Estaba observando el plato en silencio durante unos segundos.

—No, nada —Respondí rápidamente, negando con la cabeza. Ella solo sonrió y luego comenzamos a comer.

Ya habíamos terminado la cena.

No hubo silencio, en su lugar, cada quien tuvo su momento para compartir sus historias. Todos hablaron en algún momento, menos yo. Ya había dicho todo, no era una persona muy interesante.

Bebe habló de su relación con Kyle, como si hubiese notado mi obvia falta de sufrimiento. _Oh, sarcasmo, mi gran amigo, has vuelto._ Realmente no necesitaba escuchar más.

—Awww —Le lancé una mirada a Wendy cuando dijo eso; ella solo sonrió. — ¿Qué? ¡Es tierno! —Me decía, yo no dije nada más ya que Kyle y Bebe estaban enfrente de mi.

Aunque no era como si me prestaran atención de todas formas.

Después de eso subieron, no sin antes recoger las maletas y bolsos, los cuales habíamos dejado abandonados en la sala ya que no sabíamos qué habitación teníamos en ese momento. Y todavía estaba molesto de tener la peor opción.

Estúpido Cartman. Estúpido Craig. Estúpido público que escogió que estuviese con Kyle en lugar de Wendy.

Me preguntó por qué fuimos los más votados...

Me aclaré la garganta, para luego poder pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Seguía en la sala, ya todos habían subido junto con sus cosas. Kyle y Wendy se habían ofrecido para ayudarme, pero negué, diciendo que subiría después. No sabía por qué diablos había dicho eso, pero no me podía retractar ahora.

La camarógrafa seguía ahí. Me ponía algo nervioso.

—Creo que ya es suficiente —Me dije a mí mismo después de unos segundos. —Subiré.

Tomé mis maletas y caminé hasta el ascensor. Lo miré. Luego miré las escaleras. Decidí por el ascensor.

Presioné el botón, algo impaciente, y para mi sorpresa, no tardó tanto como la otra vez. _Seguro está en mi contra_ , pensé, sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

Escuché a la camarógrafa aguantar una risa otra vez. Sonreí.

—Bueno, como no me dices tu nombre, te llamaré Consuela —Dije, asintiendo para mi mismo cuando ella rodó los ojos, aunque estaba sonriendo. —Yup, Consuela.

En ese instante las puertas del elevador se cerraron, justo cuando había presionado el botón del segundo piso.

Era extraño, había tres pisos y solo habían dos botones...

No pensé mucho en eso ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir. Suspiré y salí de allí, para luego dirigirme hacia la primera puerta del pasillo.

No me había tomado un momento para ver el pasillo. Las paredes eran blancas en la parte superior, y debajo eran oscuras; combinaban con las puertas. También habían algunos cuadros colgando en la pared. Un póster de "The Music Man", "Alferd Packer: The Musical", uno de "Les Misérables" y otro de "The Book of Mormon."

Al parecer los creadores de esto eran fanáticos del teatro músical. Huh.

Interesante.

Dejé de mirar los pósters y levanté mi mano para tocar la puerta, pero luego me di cuenta de que esta también era _mi_ habitación. No tenía porqué tocar.

Abrí la puerta sin más, solo para ser recibido por Kyle. Quien se estaba colocando una camisa, justo en el medio del cuarto.

—Lindas pijamas —Comenté, esta vez dándome cuenta de que no podía quedarme mirándolo sin decir nada. _Bien, Stan, comienzas a pensar._

Kyle rió, encongiendose de hombros. —Estas me gustaron, lamento no ser maduro como usted —Era mi turno de reír ahora.

—Soy el señor Marsh para ti.

—Oh, ¿acaso el señor Marsh va a castigarme si no le llamo así? —Se mordió el labio después de decir eso. Yo tragué, y aunque sabía que él estaba jugando, el sentimiento incómodo regreso.

 _STAN AHORA NO_.

—Pues sí, —Dije, riendo para evitar mostrar lo raro que me sentía. —Te quitaré toda tu... eh... mesada.

—¿Mesada? ¿Tenía mesada? —Kyle rió aún más. —Eres pésimo en esto.

Rodé los ojos. —Lo lamento, amigo, puedes sacrificarme ahora —levanté mis brazos, como si él me estuviese apuntando con un arma.

—Bang —Anunció, disparando con su mano derecha, lo cual fue señal para mi de caer muerto, convenientemente en una de las camas. Entonces escuché a Kyle soplar su "arma" como si la estuviese apagando.

—Ahhhh.

—Los muertos no hablan.

—Perdón.

Estuve en silencio durante unos segundos haciéndome el muerto, y en uno de ellos pude ver la sombra de Kyle en la pared. Estaba acercándose por alguna razón.

Pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello, y entonces fue que volví a sentir los "tiburones" en mi estómago. Sí, era eso, no, no sé porque salen.

—Los muertos no respiran —Me murmuró, volteandome sin que yo supiera que iba a hacer eso.

Kyle estaba casi a unos milímetros en frente de mi. Sus ojos verdes estaban observando los míos profundamente, como si viese mi alma. Él sonrió, yo solo lo miré, alarmado por como mi nivel cardíaco aumentaba.

¡¿Por qué carajos hacía eso?! ¡No era como si le tuviese miedo! O como si estuviera-

—Pestañeaste.

— ¿H- huh? —En ese instante me di cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración. Kyle rió ante mi estado.

—Perdiste —Dijo, y en ese momento se alejó, yendo hacia su cama, que estaba al otro extremo del cuatro. Yo parpadeé varias veces, tratando de entender exactamente qué carajos había sucedido.

Bueno, por lo menos no estaba molesto conmigo.

 _Sólo deseaba que no hubiesen cámaras en el cuarto..._


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI:** El jodido museo de mierda **[Semana 1 - Día 1]**

 **Kyle's P.O.V**

—Haces trampa, por eso ganaste —Me acusó Stan, la mañana siguiente.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, pero sonreía. Stan Marsh no sabía aceptar las derrotas.

— ¿Podrías olvidarlo? —Pedí, yendo hacia el baño que estaba dentro del cuatro. —Gané, superalo.

— ¡No! —Exclamó, sentándose en mi cama, mirando como me cepillaba los dientes.

— _Faro fe fi_ —Intenté decir, pero sabía que él me entendía. Stan se cruzó de brazos ante eso, como si nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar de opinión.

—No, " _faro fe fi"_ nada, hiciste trampa.

Le lancé algo de agua del lavamanos.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó, secándose la camisa con su muñeca. — ¡Me mojaste!

—Cállate Elizabeth —Dije, justo después de que había terminado de cepillarme, y antes de que pudiese responder cerré la puerta para poder bañarme.

Me quité la ropa y la tiré en el lavamanos, y después de mirarme en el espejo durante un segundo entré a la ducha, no sin antes colocar música de mi teléfono a todo volumen y luego abrir la regadera. Creo que escuché a Stan decir algo, pero no pude saber qué.

Sonreí involuntariamente; estaba tan aliviado de que hubiese gente que me agradara en esta competencia, además de Bebe, creo que había tomado una buena decisión al aplicar.

 _Creo_. Aún estoy indeciso acerca del tener que soportar a Cartman y no tener la mejor habitación, pero bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto.

Al menos Stan estaba ahí. Me sorprendía como alguien al que apenas conozco me podría agradar tanto, quizás era porque teníamos varias cosas en común, no lo sé, pero esperaba que esta amistad durara... aunque sea hasta el final de la competencia.

Fruncí las cejas, dejando que ese pensamiento se quedara en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo sería el final? ¿Habría un último reto? Realmente debí haber estudiado más acerca de Reality Park, pero bueno, ya no podía hacer más que no fuese esforzarme para ganar.

Porque iba a hacerlo. Ganaría esto, por seguro.

 _¿Y Stan?_

El pelinegro volvió a mis pensamientos rápidamente. ¿Qué pasaría si nosotros dos fuéramos los últimos en la competencia? ¿Quién ganaría? Sabía que sería yo, pero aún así, me pregunto que sucederá después de eso. ¿Me guardará rencor? Espero que no, no lo quisiera perder.

Pestañeé varias veces. —¿Qué? —Me pregunté en voz baja, quitándome agua del rostro. — _No_ quisiera perder —Me corregí, para luego negar con la cabeza. Voy un poco rápido... Bebe debería ser la que me preocupe.

Debo ganar esto, por ella. Así me amará otra vez.

Sé que dice que lo hace, pero no le creo.

Me ha dejado tantas veces...

Por eso ganaré, para que se quede conmigo. Sé que se suponía que teníamos un acuerdo, que solo éramos amigos, pero no podía mantener esa promesa por mucho tiempo.

Suspiré, enfocandome en eso mientras me terminaba de bañar.

Salí del baño después de unos segundos y vi a Stan tirado en mi cama, dormido.

Sonreí, negando con la cabeza. Stan tenía su gorro como antifaz, un brazo detrás de su cabeza y otro encima de su estómago, parecía que se había quedado dormido mientras me esperaba.

Era gracioso porque solo tarde unos once minutos.

Puse mi mano sobre su rostro, mi intención era despertarlo, pero la puerta abriéndose de repente hizo que volteara. Wendy estaba allí, al parecer iba a decir algo pero al verme cerró la boca y solo me miró, cuestionante.

Quité mi mano.

—Es... hora de desayunar —Me avisó con un tono algo ¿distante? No lo sé, sonaba como si estuviese pensando que mis intenciones eran diferentes.

—Sí- uh... enseguida vamos —Dije, ella nos observó durante un momento más y luego se fué. Fruncí las cejas ante lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de olvidarlo.

—Stan, despierta, comida —Le quité el gorro de la cara. —Vamos, muévete.

Stan abrió los ojos a velocidad tortuga. Podría haber sido adorable si no estuviese algo impaciente.

Lo miré. Él me miró de vuelta, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Reí, golpeándolo en el hombro. — ¡Despierta ya, coño! —Demandé, sacudiendolo como maraca.

— ¡Está bien, ya para! —Pidió, riendo. Me detuve y esperé unos segundos para que se levantara, pero en su lugar él me extendió su mano, la cual miré por un segundo para luego levantar una ceja.

— ¿En serio? —Stan asintió, —Eres un niño ¿sabes? —Él asintió otra vez; suspiré. —Bien.

Tomé su mano; no estaba usando guantes y aún así estaban cálidas, se sentía... bien.

Casi familiar.

 _Kyle... basta._

Me aclaré la garganta, tratando de desviar mis pensamientos y lo ayudé a levantarse. Sabía que Stan me estaba observando, pero no quería verle.

Salí del cuarto y rápidamente bajé, entrando en pánico en silencio.

 **Stan's** **P.O.V**

Pestañeé, confundido.

Parecía que Kyle había huido de mi.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?_ Suspiré, mirando la puerta con una mezcla de confusión y molestia. _Oh, bueno... no me afecta. Claro que no._

—Mierda —Maldecí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos. _Sólo lo conozco durante un día, menos que eso, contrólate;_ me repetí esa frase mentalmente una y otra vez. No entendía porque me sentía así, no _debía_ hacerlo.

Salí de la habitación no sin antes tomar mi gorro y guantes, yendo hacia abajo por las escaleras. Traté de mantener mi mente en blanco, de no sobre-pensar las cosas, ya que sabía que no quería averiguar lo que sea que estuviese pasándome.

Lo primero que noté al entrar a la sala fueron los adornos navideños que, obviamente, no estaban ayer. Había un árbol gigante lleno de adornos y bellas luces que estaban apagadas; había una alfombra de Santa en la puerta principal, y en la chimenea también habían luces.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue un cuadro de Santa junto con Cristo y un rabino bebiendo y jugando póker. Se veía bastante interesante.

— ¡Stan! ¡Ven, tu desayuno se enfría!

La voz de Wendy me despertó, sacándome de Imaginaciónlandia. _Oh, sí, por eso bajé._

Fui hacia la cocina y me senté al lado de ella. Wendy me sonrió y me dio un beso, fue por un segundo y apenas me dio tiempo para responder.

—Buenos días —Me dijo.

—Buenos días —Le devolví la sonrisa y luego dirigí mi atención hacia la comida. Eran waffles con sirope de chocolate y una malteada, también de chocolate.

Mierda, era _hermoso._

Antes de comer observé la mesa. Craig era el único que faltaba.

—Él llegó antes y terminó primero, ahora está hablando con alguien en el celular, está afuera —Bebe me informó como si hubiese leído mi mente de alguna forma. Asentí, algo extrañado y solo volví a comer.

Unos minutos después, todos terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a la sala; Kenny prendió la pantalla y puso el canal Comedy Central, viendo _La Niñera_ junto con Butters. Huh, nunca pensé que le gustara algo parecido. Me refiero a Kenny, de Butters ya lo veía venir.

Cartman, Bebe y Wendy estaban hablando sobre Dios sabe qué, mientras que Craig estaba afuera y Kyle estaba totalmente concentrado en el suelo. A veces me daba unas miradas, pero decidía ignorarlas porque me ponían algo... incómodo.

Vi la puerta y como si algo me controlara, fui hacia allá y salí.

Extrañamente no estaba tan frío, pero aún así salía humo de mi boca y había la misma cantidad de nieve que antes. Quizás eran sólo mis ideas.

De repente noté a Craig sentado en el parque donde Kyle y yo estábamos ayer, junto con una camarógrafa. Él parecía estar súper concentrado en su celular, como si nada más existiera.

Hm, la chica debe ser hermosa.

Me acerqué hacia donde él estaba y me senté a su lado. —Hey —Le dije, causando que él dirigiera su mirada hacia mi por un segundo, para luego volver a la pantalla.

—Hey —Dijo en voz baja, como si con eso ya me pudiese ir en paz. Suspiré; no era fácil hablar con él.

—Bebe me contó que estabas aquí, ¿por qué no estás adentro?

—Quería algo de privacidad, estaba hablando con alguien —Explicó, sin dejar de observar la pantalla. Yo solté un "Oh" y asentí, teniendo otra pregunta en mente.

— ¿Tu novia o -

—Novio.

Parpadeé, sorprendido. No esperaba aquella información que fue prácticamente arrojada en mi cara.

— ¿ _Qué_? —Pregunté, esta vez haciendo que Craig me prestara atención. —O sea que eres...

—Uh-huh —Dijo, asintiendo, como si le hicieran esa pregunta demasiadas veces. — ¿Algún problema con eso? —Preguntó, su tono monótono cambiando a molesto.

Negué rápidamente. —No, yo-

—Porque si lo tienes, _primero_ me importa una mierda, y _segundo_ , pobre de ti, que compartes piso con Kyle —Me interrumpió, para luego volver a ver la pantalla. Fruncí las cejas, molesto de que me estuviese ignorando cuando dice cosas como esa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté, pero ésta vez Craig no me miró y solo rió sarcásticamente. —Él tiene novia, creo que es jodidamente obvio —Comenté, pero al parecer Craig había perdido interés en la conversación ya que no me decía nada.

Bufé, molesto.

— _Bien_ , no digas nada —Dije, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, dirigiéndome hacia la casa nuevamente.

¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de olvidarlo, pero se me dificulta. No soy estúpido, sé lo que él quería decir, pero no le creía en lo absoluto; quizás solo era la misma mierda que Cartman decía, no tenía que tomarle en serio. No tenía porque sentirme así de molesto.

Quería golpearme mentalmente. _No debería importarme, no es mi maldito asunto, ya basta._

Abrí la puerta y entré, lo primero que me recibió fue Consuela y su cámara. —Hola Consu —Saludé, y ella me asintió en reconocimiento pero no dijo nada, como era de esperarse.

No me concentré demasiado en ella porque algo extraño llamó mi atención. Era Wendy, estaba hablando con Cartman... y se estaba _riendo._ Por su cuenta.

No entiendo qué clase de brujería maligna Cartman estaba utilizando para que esto pasara, pero lo estaba haciendo; se veía como si ella en verdad lo soportara y nadie la estuviese obligando.

 _¿Qué mierda?_

— ¿De qué hablan? —Pregunté, sentándome al lado de Wendy, colocando mi brazo alrededor de ella.

—Nada —Contestó Wendy, sonriendo.

—Ah, allí estás —Dijo Kyle, acercándose hacia donde yo estaba. — ¿Por qué te fuiste? —Preguntó, sentándose en el otro sofá junto con Butters y Kenny, a pesar de que tenía espacio para sentarse a mi lado.

Y, a decir verdad, estaba algo aliviado de que hiciera eso. Realmente no lo quería tener tan cerca y no tenía idea del porqué.

 _Mentira._

Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada, dándome cuenta de que no había respondido aún. —Salí a tomar aire.

 _¡Oh, mira! Otra mentira._

Kyle frunció las cejas; él sabía que no estaba diciéndole la verdad, pero no me discutió y solo asintió, para luego seguir ignorando mi presencia.

No sabía si podía seguir más tiempo así.

* * *

 **Kyle's** **P.O.V**

No sé qué mierda le habrá dicho Craig pero Stan me estaba tratando de forma extraña.

Me estaba evitando por completo y era horrible disimulandolo, supe casi al instante que algo estaba mal. No me miraba, ni me hablaba, ni nada, era como si no existiera y sabía que así no era como él actuaba usualmente ya que él era bastante amigable conmigo, porque le agradaba.

O al menos eso creía.

Habían pasado casi nueve horas y todos estábamos ansiosos por saber cómo serían las simulaciones de la competencia. Decidí concentrarme en esto para no pensar más en Stan.

Porque, para eso estaba ahí, ¿no? Por la competencia, no por andar preocupandome de alguien que apenas conozco.

Estábamos en la sala, compartiendo teorías de los retos y del juego, ya que realmente no sabíamos cómo iba a ser todo esto ni de cuánto tiempo iba a durar, y los "uniformes" que nos dieron no servían de mucha ayuda, solo traían más preguntas.

—Nos vemos ridículos —Comentó Butters, observando su ropa. Eran unas camisetas negras con mangas cortas junto con unos pantalones que también eran negros con detalles que lo hacían parecido la piel de serpiente o caucho, pero no estaba hecho de eso.

Al menos eso creía.

—Yo creo que te ves bien —Kenny le murmuró en el oído, lo cual me hizo levantar una ceja. No pensaba que hubiese otro más a parte de mi y Craig, pero todavía no podía hacer conclusiones.

Pero ver a Butters sonrojarse ante eso casi confirmaba lo que creía. Huh, genial.

—Los shippeo tanto —Bebe le dijo a Wendy en voz baja, tanto que si no estuviese a su lado no la hubiese oído. Wendy rió.

—Tienes que ponerle un nombre a esto.

Ignorando su conversación de parejas, intenté recordar lo más que pude acerca del juego. _Eres Ib, vas con tus padres a un jodido museo de mierda y luego caes en un cuadro..._

La puerta principal se abrió, asustandome un poco ya que no esperaba aquél ruido de la nada.

Anne entró junto con sus ayudantes y Tyler, quien se veía igual de cabreado, al parecer él siempre era así, contrastando con ella, quien siempre estaba feliz, o actuaba como si lo estuviese.

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes —Saludó Anne, sonriendo. —En unos minutos comienza el primer de varios retos a cumplir, como ya deben saberlo —Dijo, para luego dirigirse hacia donde nosotros estábamos y señaló a Bebe, Wendy, y finalmente a mi. —Ustedes tres estarán en la Simulación A.

Al informar eso, Tyler señala a Butters, Craig y Kenny. —Y ustedes tres estarán en Simulación Z —Dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que los levantasemos.

—Uh, no entiendo como esto funciona —Dije, sintiéndome bastante inútil, pero Anne solo me miró para solo decir:

—Pronto lo entenderás, ahora, acompáñenme.

—Hey, esperen ¿y que coño haré yo? —Preguntó Cartman, cruzándose de brazos. Anne solo le sonrió y extendió su mano, haciendo que una asistente le pasara unos audífonos.

—Tú objetivo es hacer que ganar se les dificulte —Dijo, y entonces Cartman rió. Oh, mierda.

—Vamos al ascensor —Recordó Tyler, quien estaba bastante impaciente. Anne asintió y luego todos entramos.

Sorpresivamente había espacio.

 _Espera... solo hay dos botones, el primer piso y los cuartos... ¿como-?_

—Ascensor, tercer piso —Pidió Anne, y entonces el ascensor cobró vida y me putamente asombró.

— ¡¿Funciona solo con hablarle?! —Pregunté, sorprendido. Anne asintió. — _¡Vete_ a la _mierda!_

—Nos tomó años, pero finalmente logramos que respondiera a los comandos de voz.

—Impresionante —Comentó Craig, observando el ascensor con el rostro estoico, pero se notaba que estaba al menos un poco sorprendido.

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vimos fue un pasillo casi idéntico al del segundo piso, pero solo habían dos puertas, la de la izquierda tenía un marco blanco que decía "Simulación A" en letras mientras que el que decía "Simulación Z" era lo opuesto, teniendo fondo negro y letras blancas.

—Uhm, ¿yo qué haré? —Preguntó Stan. Cierto, a él tampoco lo habían mencionado para estar en las simulaciones.

Entonces Anne le da los mismos audífonos a él.

—Tu objetivo es hacer que ganar se les facilite —Explicó, y no pude evitar soltar una risa ante aquella contradicción. —Ustedes dos verán todo lo que suceda en ambas simulaciones, solo que Eric utiliza sus audífonos para comunicarse conmigo mientras que Stan se comunica con los participantes.

De repente ahora todo era más claro.

—Eric, Stan, vengan conmigo —Al decir eso ambos lo siguieron y fueron al ascensor, asumo que al primer piso para vernos por la pantalla.

 _Vaya, esto era extraño._

— ¿Preparados? —Preguntó, todos contestaron con un "sí" menos yo, aunque Anne no pareció notarlo. —Excelente.

Y, como si estuviera calculando el momento perfecto, las puertas se abrieron.

—Qué comience la competencia.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII:** La confusión... está viva **[Semana 1 - Día 1]**

—Qué comience la competencia.

Con esas sencillas palabras los siete chicos entraron a las salas de simulación, como si fuese una orden que debieran cumplir en ese instante.

 **Simulación A.**

En ambas salas, todo estaba oscuro, en silencio, como si el universo entero estuviera en una pausa total. No se podía ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera las caras de las personas que habían entrado con él. Sabía que estaban allí, pero era casi imposible de estar seguro en ese momento.

Un contador se mostró en medio de la sala, aunque fue seguida de una voz computarizada. _Cinco_. Él, por alguna razón, no quería ver, así que cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Kyle quería salir, sin importar lo mucho que se dijera que esto no era nada y que tenía el juego en sus manos.

 _Cuatro_.

De repente esto ya no parecía una buena idea.

 _Tres_.

Simplemente trató de ignorar la repentina ráfaga de viento que se apoderó de la sala en un instante, seguido de una melodía-

 _ **Dos**_.

Y abrió los ojos.

 _Temprano en la tarde, bajo un cielo gris... Ib y sus padres estaban dirigiéndose hacia una galería de arte;_ una voz desconocida comenzó a narrar, una voz profunda y distante, la cual Wendy estaba segura que nunca había oído antes. — _¿Recordaste todo, Ib?_

De repente aquella voz no era tan lejana. Parecía que... le estuviese hablando a ella. Directamente.

— _¡Oh!_ —La voz que exclamaba cambió, ya no era un hombre. Era una mujer con una voz dulce y, extraña pero vagamente, familiar. — _¿Trajiste tu pañuelo? Ya sabes, ¿el que te dimos por tu cumpleaños?_

Wendy instintivamente puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no tenía el uniforme, y que en su lugar llevaba puesta una falda roja. Y, en efecto, llevaba consigo el pañuelo que aquella mujer mencionaba. Ella asintió, silenciosamente, recordando como esto sucedía en el juego.

 _Oh... entonces... esto quiere decir que soy Ib._ Concluyó la pelinegra, ya no había otra explicación posible.

— _Mantenlo seguro en tu bolsillo, ¿está bien? ¡No lo pierdas!_ —Terminó de hablar la voz masculina por ella, y Wendy sintió la necesidad de volver a asentir, para asegurarles de que iba hacer como les decían, incluso cuando era probable que estas voces eran simplemente computarizadas como la del contador.

La oscuridad se desvaneció. Ahora ella se encontraba en una sala blanca, dentro de un edificio completamente distinto. En frente de ella había un pasillo, hacia la izquierda había unas escaleras, y un mostrador. Un sujeto estaba parado allí, un libro y una pluma amarilla en frente de él. También había dos ventanas, y alguien estaba mirando a través de la derecha.

Wendy no tuvo mucho tiempo para poder registrar mejor el lugar cuando se dio cuenta de que una mujer y un hombre estaban a su lado izquierdo. Estas personas también eran desconocidas, pero su aspecto era terriblemente familiar.

Una mujer, de corto cabello marrón y ojos rojos le estaba observando, junto con un hombre algo parecido a ella a excepción de sus ojos. Los suyos eran oscuros, casi negros.

—Bueno, estamos aquí —La teoría de la pelinegra había sido disparada al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella voz femenina le pertenecía a la mujer a su lado. Era extraño, nunca se había tomado un momento para preguntarse cómo se escucharán las voces de los personajes en este juego. — ... Esta es tu primera vez en una galería de arte, ¿verdad, Ib?

 _Qué pregunta tan tonta. Si eran sus padres, y se suponía que tenía nueve años, ¿no deberían saber ellos si he ido a una galería antes?_ Pensó Wendy, tratando de evitar rodar los ojos y en su lugar asentir de nuevo. Por alguna razón, no sentía la necesidad de hablar, no aún.

—Estamos aquí para ver la exhibición de trabajos hecha por un artista llamado Guertena... —Explicó la mujer, observando el lugar con la mirada algo vacía, como si esta actividad fuera demasiado monótona, pero aún así debían continuar con ello. Huh, Wendy nunca había notado esto en el juego. —Y no solo tienen pinturas, pero también esculturas... ¡y todo tipo de diferentes creaciones!

Esta vez la vio sonreír.

Y Wendy pudo notar algo en esa expresión, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

—Y no dudo que incluso tú los disfrutarás también, Ib —Terminó, y Wendy continuó con su acto de silencio, pero al parecer esto no era algo extraño para estos dos, posiblemente ya se sabían el guión de punta a final.

Porque ellos eran actores, _tenían_ que serlo.

— ¿Deberíamos ir hacia el recepcionista? —Preguntó el hombre, quien había permanecido en silencio al igual que ella, pero con esa pequeña pregunta Wendy había ganado el concurso de quedarse callado.

La mujer volteó a verle y asintió.

—Ah, sí. Obtengamos algunos panfletos también.

Con esas palabras, ambos dieron algunos pasos hacia la recepción, y, como si estuviese en un trance hipnótico, Wendy les siguió.

— ¿Hm? —La mujer que hacía de la madre de Ib preguntó, dirigiendo su atención hacia ella, a pesar de que Wendy no había hecho ruido alguno. — ¿Quieres ir tu sola? ¿En serio, Ib?

 _No, no quiero hacerlo. Por supuesto que no. No te he dicho nada._ Pensó Wendy, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder si lo hacía y sin embargo no hacía nada para impedirlo.

—... Oh, está bien —Al decir esto, su calmada expresión cambió y ahora se veía seria, casi molesta. —Solo asegurate de mantener el silencio en la galería, ¿está bien? No hagas un desastre —Después de hacer esa advertencia ella volvió a sonreír. —Aunque no hay necesidad de preocuparme por ti, supongo... —Hubo un pequeño silencio, y por un precioso instante Wendy creyó que la mujer había terminado de hablar, pero continuó. — ¡Pero no causes ninguna molestia a los visitantes!

Ahora sí que había terminado.

 _Gracias a Dios._

* * *

 **Simulación Z.**

Entonces, Butters se sintió libre de caminar hacia donde él quisiera, pero claro, debía obedecer lo que sus padres le habían ordenado.

Aún se sentía algo molesto de tener que ser Ib, pero realmente no había otra opción, y no se atrevía a quejarse con Anne al respecto ya que no quería ser expulsado de la competencia. De todas formas, se sentía agradecido de no tener que usar falda.

Butters volvió a concentrarse en el juego. _Bien... estoy completamente perdido,_ pensó, lamentándose nunca haber escuchado del juego antes. Solo sabía lo básico, la poca información que los demás le habían proporcionado, y la verdad era que no le servía mucho de ayuda.

 _Quizás éste señor sepa..._

Butters se dirigió hacia el sujeto que observaba la ventana de forma solemne, y sin siquiera haber dicho nada el hombre habló; —Tal vez debería tomarme un descanso —Dijo, sin tomarse un segundo para observar quién estaba detrás de él, como si no hubiera necesidad de ello.

El rubio solo dio un paso atrás y lentamente se fue hacia otro lado.

 _¡El pasillo! Puede que me lleve a algún lado._ Butters, ignorando la absurda obviedad, escuchó sus pensamientos y caminó hacia el pasillo, y lo primero que vio fue un montón de gente rodeada, viendo una pintura que estaba en el suelo y que tenía cosas de seguridad alrededor.

Él se acercó, algo dudoso, pero aún así y lo hizo porque le dio curiosidad. Era una especie de pez con una lucecita en lo profundo del océano. Butters encontró la pintura algo tenebrosa y se alejó un poco, en su lugar, fue al lado de una mujer que estaba leyendo el nombre de la pieza.

 _ **? de la Oscuridad**_ **.**

 _ **Un mundo donde el hombre nunca se parará. Para ? decidí que haría ? eso entre la lona.**_

 _¿Pero qué demonios? ¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto?!_ Se preguntó el rubio, verdaderamente confundido gracias al texto que acababa de leer. O al menos, _intentado_ leer. Solo esperaba que su capacidad para leer cosas no estuviese afectada, ya que sus padres lo castigarían por una eternidad si ese fuera el caso.

 _No conoces algunas de estas palabras._

Ignorando la voz de antes, Butters va hacia el pasillo, que le dirige hacia una escultura en forma de rosa que un hombre y un niño estaban observando y una pintura de un sujeto. Butters pensó que el niño era menos intimidante que el señor, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y fue hacia donde él estaba.

— ¡Quiero recoger esos pétalos! —Exclamó el niño justo cuando Butters iba a formar una palabra. El rubio enseguida pensó que eso sería una mala idea, ya que podría terminar castigado si se le veía arruinando una escultura.

—Se van a molestar —Le advirtió, por primera vez sintiendo que estaba bien hablar. El niño rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres _aburridoooo._

Butters hizo un puchero y dejó al niño solo. Pff- ¿qué sabe él? Butters es de todo menos aburrido, ciertamente.

Tratando de no sentirse sumamente ofendido, el rubio va hacia la pintura del hombre y lee la descripción. "El hombre que tose," lee el papel. Butters solo asiente para sí mismo y continua caminando por los pasillos, sintiéndose bastante perdido, incluso más que de costumbre.

Deseaba tener al menos algo de ayuda. Sabía que Craig y Kenny debían estar por allí, en alguna parte, pero no les podía encontrar y eso le desesperaba, ya que posiblemente alguno de ellos dos sabía que hacer en esta situación. Kenny de seguro lo haría, la mayoría del corto tiempo que habían pasado en esta competencia le hizo aprender eso, que aquel tipo era su amigo.

Era un poco raro, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba tener aliados si quería llegar más lejos, y ese chico de abrigo inmenso parecía tenerle cariño.

Sonriendo para sí, Butters se detuvo al ver a los sujetos que hacían de sus padres observando una pintura extraña de una mujer señalando a un tipo tocando el piano, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a aquella sala. Suspirando, él se acercó a ellos, tratando de pedirles algo de ayuda, pero al hacerlo su mamá le interrumpió.

—Ib, si necesitas ir al baño, puedes ir ¿está bien?

Con una vergüenza que podía hundir el edificio, Butters va hacia el pasillo enfrente de él, esperando que nadie la haya oído, volviendo a la entrada. _Salchichas_ , _esto es un laberinto_ , pensó el rubio, sintiéndose inútil nuevamente. _Ugh, solo subiré._

Haciendo eso, se encontró con algo esperado, más cuadros y esculturas. La primera que notó fue una exposición de maniquíes que tenían un cierto parecido a los Power Rangers. _Huh_. Butters fue hacia allá y leyó la descripción, que decía "Muerte del Individual," lo cual en su opinión tenía sentido, ya que los Power Rangers eran un equipo. Totalmente.

Había otra escultura de un sofá y un cuadro, pero no le parecieron interesantes y solo fue por el pasillo, donde un enorme cuadro rectangular estaba colgando en la pared. Estaba formado de una extraña mezcla de colores y en el costado se veía lo que parecía ser una mujer de cabello castaño y vestido rojo, que alrededor la cubría unas rayas amarillas, como si fuesen el marco.

Esta mujer... se parecía a alguien.

 **? Mundo.**

 _No conoces esta palabra._

De repente las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

— ¿Huh...? —Murmuró Butters, alejándose un poco del cuadro. ¿ _Qué acaba de pasar_?

 _Oh... oh no..._

Asustado, Butters fue devuelta hacia donde estaban sus padres, pero cuando pasó por el pasillo no había nadie, ninguna de las personas que había visto, ni siquiera aquel extraño sujeto de cabello morado estaba.

 _Esto- esto no-_

* * *

 **Simulación A.**

 _-puede ser bueno._

Wendy bajó las escaleras, solo para que las luces volviesen a parpadear hasta que finalmente se apagaron. Por suerte, había algo de claridad, pero aún así se le hacía algo difícil observar las cosas.

 _Está bien, Wendy. No entres en pánico. Ya sabes qué hacer, solo haya la forma de entrar en esa estúpida pintura,_ se dijo la pelinegra, concentrándose.

Fue por el pasillo, y como sospechaba, nadie estaba cerca, pero aún así escuchó algunos pasos y no pudo evitar asustarse un poco. _Da más miedo en la vida real_.

Silenciosamente entrando en pánico a pesar de sus intenciones, Wendy deambula por los pasillos, nerviosa, buscando aquella pintura, pero terminando en la pasillo de dirigía hacia la escultura de la rosa y el Hombre que Tose.

Ella sabía lo que iba a suceder, y aún así dio un pequeño salto al escuchar el cuadro hacer lo que su título decía. _Estúpida cosa_ , pensó, volviendo a la entrada y subiendo las escaleras, sin siquiera intentar ver si la puerta estaba abierta porque sabía que no lo estaba.

Fue por los pasillos e inevitablemente se cruzó con un cuadro del cual cayó una fruta, asustandola.

Regañándose mentalmente por ser tan tonta, Wendy siguió caminando hasta cruzar en el pasillo izquierdo, encontrándose con el cuadro gigante y unas manchas azules en el suelo.

Fue hacia allá, y justo cuando tocó aquel líquido azul que caía del marco unas letras se estamparon contra el piso de forma inesperada.

 _ **C**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **M I**_

 _ **E B**_

Su corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido, nerviosamente volviendo hacia la pintura azul que ahora decía en letras minúsculas, sin puntuación y sin acentuación; " _ven abajo ib te mostrare un lugar secreto_ "

Tomando aire, Wendy no cuestionó aquella nota y obedeció, terminando en aquella pintura del pez, que ahora estaba abierta y por supuesto, tenía la misma pintura azul que ahora estaba en forma de pisadas, indicando que debía entrar en la pintura.

 _Diablos. Diablos. Diablos. Diablos._

Vamos, Wendy.

 _Hazlo._

 _Sólo HAZLO._

Con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a la pintura, y literalmente pudo sentir como unas manos la arrastraban hacia abajo, aunque no pudiese verlas. Se escuchó un sonido, el sonido de agua, y Wendy no podía respirar. Se estaba ahogando, y no quería abrir los ojos para observar lo que sabía que iba a suceder, porque no quería hacerlo.

Pero aún así, lo hizo.

Y lo primero que vio fue que estaba en una sala azul, en medio de unas escaleras.

Suspiró.

Porque sabía lo que venía.

Y no quería ser parte de ello.

* * *

 **¡Hola hola, caracola! Espero que les esté gustando el fic.**

 **¿Algunas teorías?**

 _JMH_


	8. Capítulo VII-2

**Capítulo VII/2:** Inservible **[Día 1 - Semana 1]**

 **Simulación A**

Tragando saliva, ella baja por las sombrías escaleras y observa su alrededor, notando las dos pinturas idénticas que estaban colgadas en la pared. Era lava en una y agua en la otra, junto con unas... ¿piedras? no estaba segura. Solo sabía que eran exactamente igual.

 _Igual de irrelevantes_ , pensó.

Suspirando, Wendy se dirigió hacia la izquierda, y no pudo evitar reconocer las letras en la pared.

 ** _VENVENVENVENVENVEN_**

Cuales le guiaron hacia una pequeña mesa en la cual había un florero, que llevaba consigo una rosa, la que Wendy tomó. ¿ _Por qué no nos robamos todo_? pensó, aguantando una risa, pero sus expresiones se volvieron serias al observar la rosa detalladamente. Estaba seca, casi sin vida.

Apenas tenía tres pétalos...

 _Debo encontrar agua._

Teniendo eso en mente, Wendy hizo a un lado la mesa y abrió la puerta, sin ignorar el fuerte sonido que esto hacía, y sin importar todo el discurso que se había dado anteriormente acerca de cómo debía esperar este tipo de cosas y de dejar de tener miedo, igual se sorprendió al ver aquella pintura de una mujer con un suéter blanco y cabello azul que se salía del marco.

Había un papel pegado a la pared. Y también algo en el suelo; una llave, la cual ella tomó sin pensar.

Y en ese instante, la pintura había cambiado. Ahora tenía los ojos abiertos, y una sonrisas escalofriante en el rostro. _Es solo un juego, Wendy... solo un juego,_ se repitió mentalmente, una y otra vez mientras hacía lo que podía para ignorar la pintura y concentrarse devuelta en lo que debía hacer. Salir del ? de la Oscuridad.

Wendy tomó el papel y lo leyó en silencio.

 _ **Cuando la rosa se ?, también tú te ?**_

 _No conoces algunas de estas palabras._

Ignorando la voz mecánica de antes, Wendy sale de ese horrible cuarto, solo para ver como las letras azules habían desaparecido. Distraída, ella trató de leer pero se detuvo, asustándose al ver como la palabra se formaba en el suelo, justo enfrente de ella.

 _ **L A**_

 _ **D R O**_

 _ **N A**_

Ella no recordaba esto, pero asumió que querían la rosa devuelta, así que se dirigió hacia la mesa y la colocó en el florero.

Entonces recordó, y al ver como la rosa volvía a tener cinco pétalos, decidió no echarse para atrás.

De repente se sentía más fuerte, y un poco menos confundida. Posiblemente era la rosa lo que le hacía sentir esto, ya que antes estaba marchita y sin vida, y ahora que estaba en su estado normal, debía mantenerse así.

Siguió por el pasillo, resistiendo las ganas de sacarle el dedo a las paredes por llamarle tal cosa. Y, sin sorprenderla, las escaleras se habían ido, así que fue hacía el otro pasillo, el que estaba en el lado del cuadro de lava.

Una pintura, una puerta azul, y una mesa con un libro y una pluma amarilla eran las cosas que la recibieron. Con un suspiro, ella firmó su nombre, pensando que eso era el equivalente a guardar la partida, y usando la Llave Azul, Wendy entró.

 _Okay, ahora sé que hacer._

Al decirse eso con confianza, Wendy observó la habitación verde con muy poco detenimiento. _Muy bien, todos estos son los cuadros de insectos_ , notó sin contar que había uno vivo en el suelo, al que no le dio mucha importancia por el momento. Al mirar hacia el pasillo, vio más cuadros y una puerta verde, y si la memoria le funcionaba correctamente esa puerta le dirigiría a una sala con una abertura en el suelo.

Necesitaba algo para poder pasar por allí.

Y la azabache sabía perfectamente que era ese " _algo."_

* * *

CONFESIONARIO A _**(Observador)**_

Stan observaba la pantalla en aquél, en su opinión, enorme espacio que le habían dado para que cumpliera con su tarea de ayudar a los participantes de la competencia.

Era _completamente_ horrible en eso.

No sabía absolutamente nada de lo que suponía que debía hacer, no tenía idea de exactamente cómo él les serviría de ayuda si ni siquiera recordaba cómo jugar Ib.

Al menos podía ayudar un poco al pobre Butters, quien parecía ser la unica persona más perdida en ésta simulación. A medida que Wendy avanzaba en el juego, le hablaba al rubio a través de unos audífonos especiales que les fueron otorgados por Anne y Tyler. En el lugar donde estaba no solo estaba la enorme pantalla por la cual los podía ver, pero también tenía a la mano un controlador, el cual le permitía cambiar de participante.

Era bastante genial, si es que pudiese serle más útil a la persona que más le importaba.

 _Hm... ¿dónde estará él? No ha aparecido todav_ -

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver como Wendy levantaba una llave del suelo a través de la pantalla. Había una especie de maniquí rojo en frente de ella, el cual comenzó a moverse y perseguirla, causando un sonido horrifico que hizo que Stan se removiera los audífonos por un segundo.

Y aún sin tenerlos puestos, de igual manera pudo escuchar algo rompiéndose. Y al ver que Wendy regresaba al pasillo en el cual había colgado la pintura en el suelo, notó que se había despedazado. No soportó el peso del maniquí, y Wendy estaba bien.

Stan respiró profundo y se volvió a colocar los audífonos. Este pequeño juego sin duda no era lo mismo en la vida real.

Wendy volvió a la sala verde con las pinturas de los insectos y, atravesando el pasillo con las manos salientes, firmó el libro para poder abrir la puerta con la Llave Verde.

Para su sorpresa, la habitación conectada a esa tenía forma de gato junto con dos pasillos a los lados.

—Que mierda tan bonita —Comentó Stan, con la mirada fija a la pantalla, tratando de ignorar la presencia de la cámara como le habían instruido.

" _Solo debes observar la pantalla, y usar tu controlador. El resto déjaselo a ellos."_

Stan suspiró, y simplemente continuó esperando algo de avance.

Wendy miró ambos pasillos, y se fue primero hacia el de la izquierda. — ¿Jugamos al escondite? —Fue lo que la voz robótica preguntó cuando Wendy se acercó a un muñeco dibujado en la pared. Al ver la expresión en su cara, Stan sabía que estaba a punto de romper algo en ese lugar.

Tenía que encontrar a ese dibujo.

Wendy fue hacia el primer pequeño telón. Presionó el botón. Y las luces se apagaron.

Ese debía ser Cartman, no tenía dudas. Ni siquiera tenía que ir a preguntarle para saber.

De todas formas, después de unos segundos de estar pensando, Wendy escogió la última cortina. Esta vez si era el muñeco.

—Bien, ahora ¿qué? —Se preguntó, pero el juego fue rápido en responder.

 _ **Me encontraste, obtienes un premio.**_

Una cabeza de pescado hecha de madera cayó al suelo del medio de la nada, y después de exaltarse un poco, Wendy la tomó y salió de ese pasillo para entrar en la otra habitación, causando ese horrendo sonido nuevamente. Parecía que sonaba así cada vez que el jugador entraba a una habitación, y quien sea que fuese el encargado del sonido le _encantaba_ hacer que ese ruido le explotasen los tímpanos.

Un montón de bustos, maniquíes y cajas era lo que abarcaba ese cuarto. En seguida le puso nervioso ver eso. Solo esperaba que Cartman no tratase de hacer trampas o que quisiese mover algo de la nada, aunque no sabía si él podía hacer eso.

Jodido Culón.

* * *

 **Simulación Z**

— _Vamos, Butters..._

— _Sólo ve y encuentra la otra parte._

A pesar de las palabras de Stan, Butters estaba un poco reacio acerca de entrar en aquél cuarto, aunque tenía que hacerlo. Ahora estaba allí, observando todo con miedo y nerviosismo.

Dio un paso hacia delante y las luces comenzaron a parpadear, lo cual hizo que se moviera más rápido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza solo para chocar con las cajas. Creyó haber escuchado a una voz chillona reír, pero no podía concentrarse en eso. _Odio este lugar, odio este lugar_...

Se hubiese repetido ese mantra durante más tiempo en su cabeza, pero paró al ver el florero lleno de agua y con algo de duda colocó su flor, haciendo que ésta recuperara su vida y al mismo tiempo haciéndole sentir más fuerte.

No quería volver a perder tantos pétalos.

Después de hacer esto, él se volteó para revisar las cosas, y entonces uno de los bustos se movió por sí solo, haciendo que Butters gritara-

... _¿huh? ¿Qué? ¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!_

Butters corrió hacia la puerta, mientras seguía tratando de poder gritar, pero paró al escuchar pintura salpicarse, lo cual hizo que volteara. El busto se seguía moviendo, lo cual hacía que el rubio diera unos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo, y luego se cayó, rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

 _¡L- la otra parte!_

— _Tienes que combinar ambas partes y formar una llave, apresúrate, Butters._

Asintiendo, Butters caminó hacia el busto roto y cogió la pieza faltante, uniendolas para crear dicha llave.

 _ **Haz obtenido el Pez de Madera.**_

Bien. Perfecto. No ha pasado nada.

Butters salió lo más rápido posible de esa horrible habitación e hizo lo que le habían mandado, insertando la Llave Pez. Hubo un pequeño temblor y... ¿maullidos?

* * *

CONFESIONARIO Z _**(Observador)**_

—¡AWWW! ¡GATOS! —Exclamó Cartman, repitiendo esa pequeña parte con su controlador unas nueve veces.

* * *

 **Simulación A**

Wendy parpadeó, confundido mientras que los maullidos formaron un pasillo, por el cual ella pasó.

El pasillo era más largo de lo que pensaba.

Antes, se podía ver un cuarto, pero no lograba llegar al fondo, siempre que daba un paso, el pasillo se volvía cada vez más largo. Se empezaba a sentir extraño, incluso más que todo lo que le había sucedido antes. Parecía interminable.

Luego las luces se apagaron por completo, pero Wendy no dejo de caminar.

 _ **"Te dejaré pasar... entra por mi boca"**_

... ¿ _Qué_?

Wendy negó con la cabeza y solo siguió caminando, esta vez más apresurada. Su corazón latía más rápido, sus manos temblaban y no sabía en realidad que estaba haciendo; sentía como el pánico aumentaba cada segundo.

No había luces ni sonido, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada.

Se sentía... inservible.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

Estaba todavía en un pasillo, no podía ver bien-

 _¡Mierda!_ Exclamó, aunque ningún sonido salió de su boca. Un objeto acababa de caer, haciendo trizas el suelo. Wendy estaba a solo unos metros, pero estaba del otro lado.

Pudo haber muerto.

 _Maldito juego._

Wendy suspiró y simplemente bajó las escaleras, agradecida de que ese insufrible pasillo había llegado a su fin, aunque sabía que aún así había muchos más.

Y, con su grandiosa suerte, el pasillo continuó.

Wendy respiró profundo y siguió caminando, sin siquiera sorprenderse cuando las luces se volvieron a apagar. Solo siguió hasta que escuchó el sonido de puertas abriéndose.

 _Pero... no he tocado ni una perilla..._

Las luces se volvieron a encender, y Wendy finalmente pudo notar exactamente en donde estaba. Una sala roja, con un par de cosas colgadas en la pared, una puerta, y un jarrón vacío. Wendy pestañeó, incapaz de recordar como el juego había pasado de aquella sala a esto.

Habría pensado más en ello, pero algo en el suelo la detuvo.

 _Pétalos azules._


	9. Capítulo VII-3

**Capítulo VII/3:** La Señorita Azúl **[Semana 1 - Día 1]**

Wendy observó los pétalos azules, viendo que se dirigen hacia una puerta, pero había más. Había un papel en la pared, y una puerta la cual no podía abrir.

 _Nope. No necesito saber. Nope._

Wendy salió de esa habitación. Su rosa estaba bien, y no necesitaba de aquél florero que estaba en el fondo, así que solo la ignoró por ese momento y siguió por el pasillo.

Había un chico tirado en suelo. Cabello morado, un extraño abrigo. Éste era... Garry.

Wendy sonrió aunque no planeaba hacerlo. Iba a decir algo, pero la llave que Garry tenía en las manos la distrajo. Ella, sin pensarlo se agachó para tomar la pequeña llave y dejó al sujeto atrás.

 _¿Qué...estoy haciendo...?_

Wendy caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta el lugar donde inició. Desbloqueó la puerta y entró al pequeño cuarto rojo, donde estaba una mujer jugando con unos pétalos azules. Ella provenía de un cuadro.

La señorita Azul.

Wendy se acercó a ella-

— _Ten cuidado._

¿Que-?

 _¿Stan?_

La mujer en el cuadro se dio cuenta de su presencia y la comenzó a perseguir. Wendy entró en pánico y salió por la puerta rápidamente, casi cayendo al suelo.

 _ **Thud thud.**_ Ese era el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. — _Wendy, tienes que coger la rosa azúl._

La morena observó su alrededor frenéticamente, buscando la persona de la cual provenía esa voz. _Stan, ¡¿dónde carajo estás?!_

Sin tener mucho tiempo para reaccionar, el cuadro de la mujer azúl salta por la ventana, destrozando el vidrio; arrastrándose hacia ella rápidamente.

Wendy dio unos pasos atrás, y hubiese huido sino fuese por las palabras de Stan, o de su conciencia interior- lo que sea, pero eso le dio valor para esquivar como podía a la mujer para entrar nuevamente al cuarto rojo y tomar la rosa azúl. Al salir, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la otra sala, y de repente aquél cuadro viviente había desaparecido.

Como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

 _Mierda... estuvo cerca._

Wendy trató de hablar, trató de hacer que de alguna forma su novio la escuchase, pero ningún sonido salía. Era como si sus cuerdas vocales no existieran.

 _—_ _No lo intentes_ , —dijo la voz de Stan. — _No sé qué sucede, pero no puedes hablar hasta que sea necesario._

Wendy frunció las cejas, mirando la sala roja, inspeccionando cada rincón. _¿Por qué no puedo verte?_

 _—_ _Pon esa rosa en el florero detrás de ti._

Wendy volteó y miró el florero que la voz de Stan había mencionado y sin cuestionar se dirigió hasta allí y colocó la marchita rosa azúl, la cual, en unos meros segundos recobrara ese brillo que una vez tuvo, y cada pétalo caído se reconstruye. Era como ver la flor nacer nuevamente.

Era hermoso, casi deseaba tener más tiempo para contemplarlo, pero debía seguir.

Debía devolverle esa rosa.

La azabache suspiró y fue donde estaba Garry, el pobre sujeto aún estaba débil; Wendy no podía evitar sentirse culpable al haber tomado tanto tiempo para poder ayudarle.

— ...Mmh...

Garry se levantó de a poco, una vez que Wendy le había puesto la flor en su mano. — ¿Qué- qué pasó? El dolor se fue.

Wendy abrió los ojos como platos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, algo asombrada.

Este... este no era Garry.

 _—_ _¿Kyle?_

* * *

CONFESIONARIO A _(Observador)_

Debió habérselo esperado, pero aún así, no lo hizo.

— _¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡Ya no tengo nada!_ —Exclamó, levantándose por completo. Su expresión se veía algo... fuera de lo normal. — _Espera... podrías ser... ¿alguien de la galería?_

Stan observaba la pantalla, tratando de concentrarse, pero se le hacía difícil, ya que la nueva apariencia del chico le distraía. Ahora llevaba su cabello sobre su cara, y era morado; también, al igual que con Wendy, su uniforme había desaparecido y ahora usaba un abrigo enorme color azul, unos pantalones oscuros y zapatos cafés. Si no fuese por su voz, no lo hubiese reconocido.

— _Sí..._ —Dijo Wendy, posiblemente una de las pocas veces en las que se le ha permitido hablar.

— _Ya veo_ —Suspiró Kyle. — _Así que no tienes idea de cómo llegamos a este punto... parece que estamos en la misma situación_ —Dijo, y entonces observó la rosa que Wendy le había dado; aquella flor que hace apenas unos momentos estaba muerta, con tan solo un simple pétalo a punto de caer.

Al decir esto ambos se callaron por un momento. Stan estaba seguro de que algo no estaba bien, y era bastante obvio, pero no sabía qué.

— _Ah... no he preguntado tu nombre, lo siento. Mi nombre es Garry, ¿cómo te llamas?_ —Preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

— _Ib_ —Contestó Wendy, sonando algo insegura, casi desconfiada.

— _Ib_ —Repitió, dando un paso hacia delante. — _Ib, dices... este lugar es peligroso para que una persona esté sola. Me quedaré contigo_ —Anunció, determinado. Wendy sonrió un poco, lo cual hizo que Stan frunciera las cejas, algo preocupado.

— _Vámonos, Ib- ¡AH!_ —Exclamó, casi siendo escupido por un cuadro.

Stan rió.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —Preguntó Wendy. Kyle se levantó y se sacudió la tierra imaginaria de su abrigo.

— _Sólo me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo_ —Dijo, aclarándose la garganta, fallando al sonar convincente.

 _Mentiroso_ ; pensó Stan, sonriendo.

— _Cómo sea, continuemos, y tengamos cuidado con cosas extrañas como ésa._

Y con esas palabras, ambos siguieron por el juego, a través de múltiples pasillos y salas, cada tanto teniendo que resolver puzzles y escapar de cuadros, mientras que Stan cambiaba de vista cada hora para ver como ella y Butters iban avanzando en el juego, a veces ayudandolos. Aún si no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

Era casi estúpido haberle puesto como observador. No sabía nada. Era como jugar el juego por primera vez sin ningún tipo de ayuda, y era su trabajo ser una.

Casi... como si estuviese planeado.

Stan negó con la cabeza, después de pensar un poco más en eso. _Nah, debo dejar estas tontas teorías,_ pensó, _sólo es un bobo concurso_.

* * *

— **Sabes, esto me está aburriendo un poco.**

Tipo 1 dijo, suspirando para darle más efecto, capturando la atención de su compañero.

— **Hm... sí, a mí también. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?**

Tipo 2 preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

— **Sería divertido si... adelantamos las cosas un poco. Sólo un poco, ¿no crees?**

Tipo 1 sugirió, recostandose en su silla, tomando el control remoto que estaba en su escritorio.

— **Pero, ¿no sé les hará más difícil?**

Tipo 1 sonrió ante el obvio comentario, presionando el botón de adelantar ante su enorme pantalla.

— **Esa es la idea.**

* * *

—Por el amor de dios, Butters ¡SOLO MUEVE LA SILLA! —Stan gruñió en el intercomunicador, desesperado de ver a Butters y a Craig yendo hacia todos lados tratando de contar cuántos cuadros de mujeres había para poder desbloquear una puerta, y ahora Butter tratando de decifrar como desbloquear otra puerta, sin frutos. Butters estaba haciendo su esfuerzo, pero Craig no servía de nada. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de ser útil.

Stan se canso de verlos y cambió de vista.

Justamente, Wendy acababa de abrir la puerta. Stan suspiró.

Al menos ellos lograban avanzar.

— ¿Qué mierda...? —Preguntó Stan al ver que cuando ambos salían de aquella habitación de la sillas, una cabeza de maniquí estaba a su lado.

Una cabeza que no estaba allí antes.

— _¿Ésta cosa estaba aquí antes? No creí haberla visto..._ —Comentó Kyle, desconcertado.

Wendy, harta de esto, solo fulminó el maniquí con la mirada y los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta que acababan de desbloquear.

— ¿Un... espejo? —Preguntó Stan, con la expresión digna de Craig. — ¿Todo por un maldito espejo?

Stan posó su mano en el puente de su nariz, cerrando los ojos, exasperado.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, gracias a el ruido de algo rompiéndose, Wendy y Kyle habían dejado de mirar el espejo. La misma cabeza de maniquí estaba detrás de ellos.

— ¿Pero que-? ¿Cuando se metió en el cuarto? —Se preguntó el pelinegro, frunciendo las cejas en consternación.

Wendy y Kyle miraron el espejo otra vez.

Ahora estaba detrás de él.

— _¿Hm?_

Ambos se voltearon.

— _¡AHH!_ —Gritó Kyle, tropezando gracias a la cabeza en el suelo, pero se levantó — _¿Qué es_ ESTO _?_ —Exclamó, molesto, empuñando su mano. — _¡Escúchame, tú-!_

—Basta, Garry —Wendy interrumpió, interponiéndose entre él y el maniquí.

— _... C- cierto, Ib. Eso fue algo inmaduro de mi parte_ —Se calmó, bajando la mano. — _Bueno... vámonos._

Ambos salieron del cuarto, y caminando se encontraron una llave, la cual Wendy recogió.

 **Has obtenido la llave gris.**

En ese instante, un cuadro cobró vida y cayó y varios los comenzaron a perseguir, hasta que lograron entrar por otra puerta usando esa llave.

Cuatro pequeñas estanterías, una ventana, dos taburetes, un sillón blanco con rosas, una pintura y un cuadro colgado. Eso era lo que conformaba la habitación.

"Pareja" decía la descripción del cuadro.

Ese hombre y esa mujer... eran idénticos a los padres de Wendy- Ib.

— _Estos dos son..._ —Murmuró Wendy, observando el cuadro, su expresión algo conflictiva.

— _¿Qué pasa, Ib?_ —Preguntó Kyle, acercándose a ella.

Wendy no le dirigió la mirada. — _Ellos... son mis padres._

— _¡¿Huh?! ¿Éstas personas son tu papá y tu mamá?_ —Preguntó; Wendy solo asintió. — _Ajá... se parecen un poco a ti, Ib. ¿Pero por qué esta clase de pintura estaría aquí?_

— _Ellos estaban aquí_ —Dijo Wendy en voz baja, su mirada aún fija en el cuadro.

— _¿Uh? ¿Dónde están ahora?_ —Al no obtener respuesta Kyle suspiró, asumiendo que ella no tenía idea. — _Hm... bueno, no puedo decir que lo sé._

Al ver su cara, Kyle se preocupó.

— _N- no te preocupes, ¡ellos deben estar por aquí!_ —Afirmó, pero no estaba seguro de esto, en lo absoluto.

Stan aferró el control remoto, olvidando que demonios se suponía que debía hacer. Ambos estaban en silencio.

Kyle no soportó el ambiente y se acercó a una estantería. — _Creo que esto se puede mover_ —Dijo, moviéndolo para que cubriera la ventana. — _Ahora la está tapando. Oh, bueno._

Los dos estuvieron en esa habitación por un buen tiempo, sin saber qué hacer. Stan estaba muriendose por saber como servir de algo, pero ya se había rendido.

Wendy dejó de mirar el cuadro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La cual no se podía abrir.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! —Stan tiró su gorro al suelo, molesto.

De repente, un cuadro destrozó la pared.

— ¡Mierda!

Otro más salió. Y otro. Estaban atacandolos.

— ¡SAL POR EL AGUJERO! ¡SALGAN DE ALLÍ, RÁPIDO! —Gritó por el intercomunicador con todas sus fuerzas, al verlos desesperados.

Ambos obedecieron, rápidamente saliendo de aquella habitación.

Más cuadros, muchos más que antes estaban arrastrándose por la sala- maniquíes, figuras, todo objeto inanimado ahora los estaban persiguiendo. Un pétalo cayó, luego otro.

Stan observaba todo, asustado, pero entre todo eso pudo notar algo.

— ¡Hay una puerta abierta! ¡Vayan allá _ahora mismo_!

Wendy y Kyle corrieron, siguiendo sus indicaciones, tratando de esquivar las pinturas y esculturas vivientes de Guertena.

Un pétalo más cayó.

Pero lograron llegar.

Stan finalmente exhaló, sin saber que había dejado de respirar; pero ese sentimiento de alivio desapareció cuando vio el pasillo en donde los dos se encontraban.

Cuadros.

Cientos de ellos.

Todos tenían la cabeza del maniquí.

Mientras más caminaban, los ojos se iban sangrando, y empezaba a sonreír.

Kyle parecía tratar de ir más rápido, pero no podía, terminó deteniéndose, junto con la pelinegra, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— _Cre- creo que... eso debería ser... lo suficientemente... lejos_ —Dijo entre respiraciones pesadas. — _¡Les ganamos a esas cosas!_ —Exclamó, con demasiada alegría para el lugar donde estaban.

Wendy no mostraba lo mismo.

— _Bueno, sigamos... ¿Ib?_

Wendy estaba casi en el suelo. Kyle se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?_ —Preguntó, casi que en un murmullo, pero Wendy no tuvo las fuerzas de responderle.

— ¡Wendy! —Exclamó Stan, soltando el intercomunicador.

— _¡¿I- Ib?! ¡Oye! ¡Quédate conmigo!_

Wendy no respondía.

— ¿Wendy? —Stan sentía que su respiración se torna errática, pero no se movía. Estaba estático, observando.

— _¿Ib? ¡IB!_

De repente la pantalla se oscureció.

Stan estaba enfrente de ella, tratando de entender qué acababa de suceder.

 _No_...


	10. Capítulo VII-4

**Capítulo VII/4:** Rosa Amarilla **[Día 1 - Semana 1]**

Stan estuvo cinco segundos. Exactamente cinco segundos parado enfrente de la pantalla, el intercomunicador en el suelo.

Miles de cosas cruzaban su mente, pero no tenía nada en concreto. Estaba desesperado. Su respiración era agitada, y sentía sus manos temblar.

Pero finalmente, después de lo que pareció ser un silencio eterno él fue capaz de respirar, cuando en la pantalla se mostró un cuarto, donde estaba Wendy y Kyle, ambos a salvo.

— ... _Ah_.

Ambos estaban en una habitación pequeña, un cuadro en la pared del fondo, dos estanterías en el medio del cuadro junto a un florero, y en la esquina izquierda superior había una pequeña mesa con un libro donde se guardaba la partida.

Wendy estaba en el suelo, usando el abrigo de Kyle como cobija. Se acababa de despertar y Kyle se dirigía hacia ella, agachándose para verla cara a cara.

— _Buenos días, Ib. ¿Cómo te sientes?_ —preguntó, en un susurro. Wendy entrecerró los ojos, para luego frotarlos con las manos.

— _Tuve una pesadilla_ —respondió la pelinegra, cabizbaja.

Stan parpadeó. Por un segundo se había sorprendido, pero rápidamente recordó que todo esto era nada más que una simulación, por supuesto que todo era imaginario.

— _Ya veo... pobrecita_ —musitó, frunciendo las cejas. — _No puedo decir que me sorprende, siendo expuesta a esa clase de cosas horribles, ¿sabes?_

Un silencio se formó en la habitación, y más en el que había en el observatorio, Stan sentía que se ahogaba. Afortunadamente eso duró poco, ya que Kyle le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Wendy, señalando su abrigo.

— _Ib, ¿podrías revisar el bolsillo de mi abrigo?_ —pidió, y así lo hizo Wendy, sacando un dulce. — _Puedes quedártelo, cómelo si quieres._

Kyle se levantó.

— _Quedemos aquí un rato mientras te repones._

Al decir esto Kyle camina hacia las estanterías, ojeando unos libros en silencio. Wendy se quedó sentada por unos momentos, hasta que decidió levantarse, sosteniendo la chaqueta de Kyle en sus manos.

Ella se acercó a la pintura, cuya placa simplemente rezaba el nombre: _Sin Título_. Wendy la observó por unos segundos más, para que luego un papel pegado en la pared capturara su atención.

 _"Reglas de la galería:_

 _No conversar en voz alta._

 _No fotografías._

 _No comidas ni bebidas._

 _No tocar las muestras._

 _ **Nunca irse."**_

* * *

 **Simulación Z.**

Butters leyó esa última oración unas tres veces, hasta que la cabeza le empezó a doler gracias a los pensamientos que este pedazo de papel le traía. Decidió alejarse, y al ver a Craig ojeando los libros decidió ir hacia donde él estaba, para darle su abrigo, el cual él tomó sin decir nada.

Butters metió su rosa en el florero que estaba en el medio de ambas estanterías, haciendo que ésta volviese recuperar su energía, dejando el florero vacío.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que al ahora pelinegro se le ocurrió una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué tu abrigo está así? —murmuró, observando las rasgaduras del abrigo que poseía Craig.

Craig cerró el libro que tenía en la mano, mirando al chico a su lado.

— ¿Hm? ¿Que por qué mi abrigo está así? —preguntó, Butters asintió. —Ah, no está roto ni nada, es solo el diseño —al decir esto vuelve a mirar la estantería. —Aunque lo he estado usando por tanto tiempo que quizás sí lo esté...

Butters asiente en entendimiento. _Quizás ya sea tiempo de salir,_ pensó, caminando hacia la puerta.

— Ib, ¿ya estás listo para irte? —preguntó Craig en el fondo sin siquiera mirarle para saber que se dirigía a la puerta.

—Estoy listo —dijo Butters con determinación, girando la perilla de la puerta.

—Bien, vamos entonces.

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde, Butters y Craig seguían pasando por toda clase de pasillos y habitaciones. Al igual que Wendy y Kyle. El juego se les hacía muy... simple. Aburrido.

 _Desesperante_.

— **¿Sabes algo?**

Preguntó el Tipo 1, observando su control con cierta amargura.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Quiero cambiar las reglas del juego.**

El Tipo 2 sonrió de forma desafiante ante la sugerencia de su compañero. Ya era hora de que se le ocurriese algo para hacer esto más divertido.

— **Muy bien... ¿Qué tienes en mente?**

Tipo 1 presionó el botón "saltar" de su control. Seguido de esto, él abre la gaveta de su escritorio, sacando de allí una muy costosa laptop.

— **Quería hacer un cambio de última hora en el libreto...** **hacerlo interesante, tú sabes.**

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

Ahora, todos los participantes de la simulación se encontraban en una sala completamente diferente, que estaba en total oscuridad. Nadie sabía que había pasado, o por qué el juego no parecía andar como el verdadero. Incluso para Butters y Kyle, quienes no sabían mucho del juego, esto les parecía extraño.

Algo estaba pasando.

Pero no sabían qué.

Butters y Craig simplemente ignoraron esto, ya que tenían mejores cosas por la cual preocuparse. Al encender un encendedor, ambos pudieron ver exactamente donde estaban.

Estaban en un pequeño cuarto, un cuadro en el fondo y un total de seis estanterías, tres a cada extremo. Había un montón de cosas escritas en las paredes y el suelo, parecían ser hechas con un crayón.

 _AYUDA._

 _NO ME MATES._

 _NO._

 _PARA._

 _ **DETENTE.**_

Ambos estaban en silencio, durante unos cortos segundos.

—Esto no es... bueno para mi salud mental... —musitó Craig, tratando de no mirar las palabras escritas en crayones de colores que estaban por todos lados.

Butters solo pudo asentir. Estaba sin palabras, y no es como si fuese capaz de pronunciar alguna, simplemente se limitó a observar a Craig, quien parecía estar debatiendo si quería salir de ese cuarto o no.

Al final lo hicieron.

La misma voz robótica del inicio se escuchó fuertemente, casi les estaba ensordeciendo.

— _Atención a todos los visitantes_ —inició, su voz producía estática y era bastante profunda.— _Se les da un ban estricto a aquellos quienes encienden implementos de fuego en la galería. Le solicitamos que reporten el uso de cerillos, encendedores, y objetos en común. El uso de alguno de estos será reportado con el equipo._

Craig y Butters cruzaron miradas, y sin cuestionar ambos fueron por el pasillo, donde se encontraron con manchas rojas en forma de zapatos en el suelo. La reacción de Butters fue inmediatamente ir a guardar partida, en el pequeño cuaderno que estaba a su lado, porque sabía que tendrían que seguir esas pisadas, quisieran o no.

Las pisadas rojas dieron a un cruce, hasta una pequeña puerta, era tan angosta que Craig tenía que dejar sus pulmones sin aire para pasar.

Lo primero que vieron al cruzar la puerta fue un cabello amarillo, y unos ojos azules.

* * *

 **Simulación A.**

Era Bebe.

Su cabello rubio era un poco más largo, y más controlado. Llevaba un largo vestido verde con cuello blanco, un pañuelo azul, guantes delicados, unas pantimedias oscuras y zapatos negros.

Kyle no podía describir lo diferente que se veía, incluso si su cabello y sus ojos eran los mismos. Era como observar a una copia de su novia, una niña aparentemente dulce e inocente mientras que la original era todo lo contrario, y no sabía si le agradaba esto.

— ¡¿Ah?! —exclamó, cayendo al suelo, sorprendida.

—Whoa, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kyle, agachándose a su altura, naturalmente preocupado. Wendy simplemente la miró sin decir nada.

A ella de por sí no le agradaba este personaje.

Justo cuando Kyle se acercó, ella dio unos pasos atrás, después de levantarse.

— ¡Espera! Eres... ¿No eres unos de los visitantes de la galería? —preguntó, y aunque sus palabras iniciaron con alto volumen terminó por hablar despacio; no quería asustarla.

Bebe parpadeó unas veces, hasta que asintió.

—Eso pensé —dijo, sonriéndole. —Soy Garry, y esta niña es Ib. Estábamos en la galería de arte, pero luego nos perdimos en este lugar... estamos tratando de encontrar la forma de salir —explicó, su mirada volviéndose triste. —De casualidad ¿no estarás haciendo lo mismo?

Bebe esperó unos segundos para hablar. —Yo... yo también estaba viendo si había... alguien más—repuso, evitando contacto visual; parecía estar pensando qué decir. —Quería salir, así que...

—Es peligroso estar aquí solo —dijo Kyle, viendo que ella no terminaba su oración. —Hay muchas criaturas horribles por estos lados.

Kyle observó a Bebe después de unos segundos de silencio, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. — ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Creo que es mejor si estamos todos juntos.

Bebe sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Seguro! —exclamó, su voz volviéndose más aguda por la emoción. — ¡Iré con ustedes!

Wendy le lanzó una mirada al chico al decir esto. Definitivamente no era una buena idea y ella sabía el porqué, pero no podía objetar, no podía decir nada. Tenía que quedarse callada y observar como todo estaría poco a poco derrumbándose con mayor rapidez.

— ¡Entonces está decidido! ¿Cuál es tu nombre!

Bebe frunció las cejas ante la pregunta por alguna razón, como si no esperase ello proviniendo de él. Aún así respondió, indicando que su nombre era Mary.

Por alguna razón ese nombre le quedaba perfecto a Bebe.

—Es un gusto —dijo Kyle, sonriéndole. Bebe simplemente asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Wendy, extendiéndole su mano.

—Um... —Bebe habló, algo nerviosa. —Gusto en conocerte, Ib...

Wendy entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada. Ella sabía que Bebe, o al menos Mary, no se traía nada bueno entre manos. Incluso si no hubiese jugado el juego antes, ella no iba a estar tan emocionada al encontrar a alguien nuevo en esta situación.

Simplemente le dio la mano, para no actuar de forma grosera.

—Seguro.

Luego de esa introducción, los tres emprendieron su camino, pasando por un pasillo; este siendo de color morado. El pasillo se dividía en dos, el del fondo dando a un florero y el del frente hacia otra sala, que fue hacia donde Wendy se quería dirigir, pero Kyle le detuvo.

—Uh, ¿Ib? —la llamó. —Hay un florero aquí atrás, creo que deberíamos poner nuestras flores, por si acaso.

Wendy suspiró, molesta, pero fue de todas formas hacia donde ellos estaban y sacó su rosa del bolsillo de su vestido. No pudo evitar gimotear ante su estado. No se había dado cuenta de lo marchita que estaba, apenas tenía dos pétalos que parecían estar a punto de caer; Wendy no podía entender cómo permitió que la flor se dañara tanto.

Colocó la flor en el agua, y esta se recuperó al instante, reconstruyendo sus pétalos.

—Oye, Mary... —habló Kyle, mirando a la chica. —Sabes, Ib y yo tenemos rosas. ¿Tú tienes una?

Bebe asintió, sonriendo. — ¡Sí! —exclamó, felizmente. — ¡Una rosa amarilla!

Kyle asintiendo en entendimiento, devolviendole la sonrisa, diciéndoles a ambas que mantuvieran sus rosas a salvo.

—No se atrevan a perderla, —advirtió. —Tampoco se la den a nadie, y-

— ¡Ooooh! —interrumpió Bebe, euforia en su voz. — ¡Wow! ¡La rosa de Ib es _roja_! ¡La mía es _amarilla_! —notando lo obvio, empezó a dar pequeños brincos de emoción. —Me gusta el amarillo, ¡pero también el rosa! ¡Oh! ¡Y el _azul_!

Kyle suspiró ante Bebe, quien seguía hablando sin parar.

—Aprende a escuchar, ¿quieres? —pidió, su tono de voz algo exasperado.

Wendy decidió que era tiempo de seguir.

* * *

CONFESIONARIO Z _(Observatorio)_

Cartman veía la pantalla atentamente, el controlador firme en su mano. Wendy quería entrar por una puerta, pero estaba cerrada, así que fueron hacia otra, que daba a un cuarto lleno de ornamentos en forma de conejos de colores, y un gran cuadro de un conejo rosa.

Cartman decidió que no le gustaba ese cuarto... así que decidió hacerlo más... _agradable._

— _Pero qué... este cuarto, esa pintura_ —Kyle parecía estar enloqueciendo. — _¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así de horrible?!_

Cartman no pudo evitar reír un poco ante su reacción. Se había asegurado de que la vista de Kyle fuese completamente diferente a lo que las chicas veían. Para ellas, era solo una sala colorida repleta de lindos conejillos.

Bebe le dio una mirada a Kyle, extrañada. — _¿En serio? Yo creo que son lindas..._

— _¡¿Qué parte de esto es_ lindo _?!_ —espetó el de cabellos violetas, frunciendo las cejas. Bebe solo se encogió de hombros.

— _Solo creo que lo es_ —dijo, para luego mirar a Wendy. — _¿Qué piensas tú, Ib?_

Wendy miró a Kyle, buscando por respuestas. Al no obtener ninguna, decidió darles una respuesta ambigua.

— _No lo sé..._

Eric dejó el control sobre sus piernas, cruzándose de brazos. Por un momento consideró permitirles a las chicas ver lo que Kyle veía, pero decidió en contra, ya que al menos Wendy le agradaba un poco.

Y no era una estúpida judía como Kyle.

Cartman veía atentamente como Kyle y Bebe discutían sobre la sala, él insistiendo que era horrible y que apenas podía soportarla, mientras que la rubia se limitaba a decir que él era un raro por eso. Esto duró por unos momentos más hasta que Kyle decidió que era suficiente.

— _Investiguemos esta sala para irnos de una vez_ —pidió Kyle, quien se veía con bastante estrés. — _Siento que me están observando aquí._

Eric sonrió de forma burlona ante el obvio comentario de Kyle. Era como si al imbécil se le hubiese olvidado que estaba siendo observado. Claro, no podía esperarse más de él.

Al ver como los tres inspeccionaban el lugar, Cartman trataba de pensar en cómo hacerles todo diez veces más difícil. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que le gustaba tener esta clase de poder, era muy divertido ver cómo se volvían locos tratando de resolver cómo salir de ahí.

Él vio que Wendy tomaba un libro, el cual comenzó a ojear.

 _"Si tu espíritu sufre mucho, pronto empezarás a alucinar. Y al final, te destruirá_. _Y lo más preocupante... es que nadie lo notará_. _"_

Rápidamente se arrepintió de abrir el libro, y lo dejó en su lugar. Automáticamente, un ornamento de conejo cayó, "por accidente."

Bebe fue a revisar, y entre los pedazos de cerámica despedazada encontró una llave violeta, la cual le entregó a Wendy, emocionada por contribuir. Con eso podrían seguir avanzando.

Los tres salieron por la puerta, pero un ruido hizo que se detuvieran en seco. Había un cuadro en el pasillo, por donde estaba saliendo un sonido que al principio se escuchaba a lo lejos.

— _¿Huh?_ —Bebe acercó la mirada hacia el cuadro, para luego observar a Kyle y a Wendy. — _Ese sonido... se está acercando..._

Cartman esperaba impacientemente a que sucediera lo planeado, sonriendo. Mientras ellos observaban el cuadro, inconscientes de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, él simplemente los veía en silencio.

En cuestión de meros segundos, un montón de espinosas raíces verdes forzaron un entrada al pasillo a través del suelo, encerrando a Kyle por el lado izquierdo del pasillo y a Bebe por el otro, Wendy estando justo en el medio, sin poder irse con Kyle, que era lo que quería hacer. La única opción que tenía era irse hacia la derecha, que era donde más tenía espacio para salir.

— _¡Algo salió del suelo!_ —notó Bebe, dando unos pasos atrás con miedo. En ese instante hubo un estruendo en la sala, el suelo estaba temblando fuertemente, pero las raíces no se movían y se rompían. Parecían estar hechas de concreto.

— _¡E- esto es malo! ¡Ib, aléjate de la pintura!_ —pidió, desesperado. Wendy parecía tener dificultad pero logró salir, justo cuando las raíces salieron disparadas en el lugar donde ella estaba.

Si se hubiese quedado ahí más tiempo, eso la pudo haber matado.

Cartman sonrió.

— _¡¿Están bien?!_ —preguntó Kyle, tratando de acercarse a ambas, pero sin lograr nada.

— _Eso me asustó_ —comentó Bebe, haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— _¿Estás bien, Ib? ¿Te pasó algo?_ —Kyle se dirigió a la azabache, quien solo estaba mirando las raíces verdes, miedo en sus ojos.

— _No..._ —murmuró, alejándose un poco. Kyle asintió, aliviado, pero duró poco cuando intentó romper las ramas, sin mucho uso.

— _No puedo ir allá... estas cosas... están en el medio_ —dijo, forcejeando con las ramas verdes, hasta que se dio cuenta que era inútil intentarlo, ya que las enredaderas parecían no querer ceder.

— _Hey, Ib_ —nombró la rubia, tocandole el hombro a Wendy para llamar su atención. — _Tienes la llave que te di, ¿no?_

Wendy asintió, sacándola de su bolsillo.

— _Quizás esa llave... abra esa puerta_ —sugirió, señalando la puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Wendy consideró esto, pero no decidía si era buena idea. — _Puede que encontremos algo para deshacernos de esto. ¿Deberíamos ir?_

Kyle frunció las cejas, preocupado.— _Me pregunto si estarán bien..._

Bebe chasqueó su lengua, moviendo el dorso de su mano como para restarle importancia al asunto. — _¡Estaremos bien! ¿No es así, Ib?_

— _Preferiría que no nos separemos_ —dijo, ganándose una mirada mala de la rubia, quien parecía estar lista para irse. Kyle, por otra parte, simpatizaba con ella.

— _Es nuestra única opción_ —comentó Kyle. — _Puede que Mary tenga razón y sí encuentren algo para quitar las enredaderas._

Wendy miró a ambas personas, y en realidad no quería irse con Bebe. Sabía que no era una buena opción, pero aunque no estuviese de acuerdo, era la única que tenía. Al final, supo que tenía que irse quisiera o no, y eso hizo, yéndose con Bebe a la otra habitación.

Además, era solo una simulación después de todo. No es como si algo malo en verdad le fuese a suceder.

¿Cierto?

* * *

CONFESIONARIO A _(Observador)_

Stan observaba la pantalla, ansioso. Wendy y Bebe iban caminando entre sala y sala, mientras que Kyle iba por su cuenta.

Los puzzles del juego cada vez se les dificultan más. En uno de ellos tenían que encontrar esferas de pintura, y cuando aún estaban tratando de averiguar cómo resolverlo Kyle estaba en una habitación llena de estanterías, y había una esfera de pintura rosada, pero al tener las estanterías bloqueando la vista y sin que se pudiesen mover, él no podía hacer nada.

Stan no podía evitar sentirse mal por él. Se notaba que el anteriormente pelirrojo estaba perdiendo la cordura con ese juego. Unas muñecas horrendas no lo dejaban en paz, persiguiendolo por todos lados.

Luego estaba el puzzle del paraguas rojo, un cuadro de una mujer sin su paraguas lo necesitaba, para lograr hacerlo tuvieron que subir el paraguas a través del cuadro de un anzuelo, que lo trajo hasta la otra habitación para que las chicas lo tomaran. Todo esto logró que le pudiesen dar su paraguas y así lograr que lloviese en la habitación para apagar los extraños gases rojos que no les permitía pasar.

A Stan le dolía la cabeza de solo recordarlo. No podía entender mucho del juego, solo estaba agradecido de no tener que estar ahí.

Tratando de olvidar eso, Stan observó la palma de su mano, en la cual había escrito un montón de números que estaban escritos en las pinturas. Al principio creyó que era tonto hacerlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que los necesitaba para que pudiesen encontrar más esferas de pintura. De repente deja de sentirse tan inútil.

— _Me pregunto si hay algo que me sirva_...

La voz de Kyle interrumpió su viaje a imaginaciónlandia, haciendo que volviera a dirigirle su atención. Kyle estaba en la misma sala con las estanterías, pero esta vez logró moverlas, aparentemente. Stan no logró ver lo que había pasado.

Estaba leyendo un libro.

 _"Mary, (?)_

 _El último trabajo en la vida de Guertena._

 _Mientras que la pintura de la chica tiene una imagen muy realista y vívida, naturalmente no está basado en una persona real."_

Una pintura de Mary- de Bebe salió de entre las páginas del libro. Era ella; casi parecía una foto, se veía demasiado real para ser una pintura.

Stan abrió los ojos como platos, para luego golpearse la frente por no haber averiguado esto antes. ¡Por supuesto que ella era mala! ¡Era obvio!

— _¿P- por qué?_ —Kyle frunció las cejas, sorprendido. — _No... no puede ser. Es... ¿Mary?_

—Sí, lo es, Kyle —musitó, posando su mano derecha en el puente de su nariz. —Yo pude haberme dado cuenta de eso- yo sabía eso- pero no hice nada, lo olvidé. Soy un imbécil —habló Stan, enojado consigo mismo, ni siquiera notando cuando Kyle salió de la habitación.

Ahora él estaba abriendo el estómago de una muñeca, de dónde había sacado una esfera de pintura. Stan realmente tenía que dejar de distraerse y prestar más atención.

El chico de cabellos violetas entró por una puerta que solía estar bloqueada. Habían decenas de esas muñecas oscuras y perturbadoras, por todos lados, junto con un cuadro completamente blanco en el fondo. De ahí tomó una esfera blanca, y con esa tenían las siete que les hacía falta para poder avanzar.

— _Ya son siete_ —dijo Kyle, sonriendo un poco, como si el lugar donde estaba no le afectara en absoluto. Aunque se notaba que trataba bastante para no mirar ninguna de las muñecas.

Cuando intentó salir, la puerta se trabó.

— ¿Ahora qué? Mierda —Stan sentía ganas de entrar al juego y poder ayudar de verdad, pero sabía que era inútil molestarse.

La sala se tornó azul, y oscura.

Entonces, una voz chillona habló, entre risas.

— _**¿Te gustaría otra busqueda del tesoro?**_ —cuestionó, para luego soltar una risa molesta.— _**¿Quién? ¿quién? ¿quién tiene la llave?**_

Kyle entró en pánico cuando el cuarto se volvía cada vez más oscuro, intentando abrir la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero nada pasaba.

Una cabeza comenzaba a asomarse por la pintura.

Stan tomó en intercomunicador con fuerza entre sus manos.

— ¡KYLE, DEJA LA PUERTA! —gritó el pelinegro, notando como su arranque repentino hacia espantar más a Kyle. — ¡Tienes que abrir esas malditas muñecas para encontrar la llave! ¡AHORA!

Kyle no tardó en obedecer, yendo lo más rápido que podía para romper las muñecas. Una tras una, pero sin frutos. Ninguna parecía tener la llave.

—Apresúrate, Kyle, por favor —pidió, sintiendo como su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba con mucha velocidad cuando la muñeca en la pintura se acercaba cada vez más. Su piel azul, sus ojos rojos y saltones, su negruzco cabello erizado y su sonrisa llena de dientes afilados. Era un asco, y estaba demasiado cerca de salir del cuadro.

Stan cerró los ojos con fuerza; no quería verla más.

— _¡La encontré!_

Ante su voz, los volvió a abrir, y pudo respirar otra vez.

Kyle salió corriendo fuera de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, terminando exhausto en una esquina. — _T... Tengo... suficiente de- de esa sala..._ —dijo, respirando pesadamente. Stan no pudo evitar reír un poco de nerviosismo.

—Lo hiciste bien amigo,—comentó, en un susurro. —Yo hubiese muerto ahí dentro.

Pudo ver a Kyle sonreír.

—Hay una puerta abierta —le informó, luego de esperar unos momentos a que Kyle se recuperara. —Ve por ahí.

Kyle obedeció y pasó por esa puerta, que dio a unas escaleras, pero se detuvo.

— _¿Debería subir? No sé si quiero hacerlo._

Stan parpadeo ante las palabras de Kyle. — ¿Te estás rindiendo, idiota? —preguntó, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. —Ve ahí y sigue. Tienes que ganar esto después de pasar por toda esa mierda ¿entiendes? Hazlo. Yo estaré aquí.

Kyle miró las escaleras, con un súbito aire de determinación. Le había escuchado.

— _Pero... tengo que._

Kyle subió por las escaleras sin objetar.

La vista de repente cambió, y ya no podía ver a Kyle. Ahora estaba viendo a Wendy y a Bebe, la última estando demasiado tranquila y callada de lo normal.

Wendy parecía estar al tanto de esto.

— _¿Mary?_

— _Mary..._ —repitió la rubia. — _Yo soy Mary ... ohohoh, ahahahah._

La rubia comenzó a reír como una loca, para luego salir corriendo en dirección opuesta hacia un pasillo. Wendy la siguió, y cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo quiso no haberlo hecho.

Bebe estaba sentada en el suelo, insertando un cuchillo de paleta a una cabeza de maniquí múltiples veces.

— _Me estorbas, me estorbas, ¡ME ESTORBAS!_ —le espetó con furia al objeto, sin parar de clavarle el cuchillo.

Wendy salió del pasillo, sin intentar hablarle.

Pero Bebe salió junto con ella.

— _No me dejes..._ —murmuró, intentando acercarse a ella, pero Wendy se alejaba con cada paso que ella daba.

Rápidamente Bebe la empezó a perseguir, y Wendy no tuvo más remedio que entrar a una habitación.

Había una llave. Un puente de arcoíris conectando ambas partes de la habitación fue lo que le permitió tomarla.

Cuando salió, Bebe había desaparecido.

—Entra por la puerta —dijo Stan, viéndola hacer lo que le había pedido. Esa puerta la condujo a unas escaleras.

— _¿Por qué te vas sola?_ —Bebe apareció en el pasillo, su expresión tranquila. — _Prometiste que estaríamos juntas... ¿cierto?_

Wendy daba pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de ella.

— _¿Por qué corres?_

— _¡IB!_

Kyle subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. — _¿Qué crees que haces, Mary?_

La expresión tranquila de Mary se fue. Esa no era Bebe, en definitiva. — _¡Cállate! ¡Si solo te hubieses quedado quieto ahí!_

Kyle frunció las cejas. — _Lo sabía... eres..._

Mary sacó el cuchillo de su vestido, tratando de apuñalar a Kyle. — _**¡ALEJATE!**_

Kyle hizo algo que no esperaba de él. Empujó a Mary, dejándola tirada en el suelo, sin ser capaz de moverse, su rosa amarilla cayendo junto con ella. La expresión de Kyle solo podía describirse con una palabra: horrorizado.

Lo más extraño fue que él se veía como si estuviera en piloto automático, como si alguien más lo controlara.

— _¡Ib! ¡¿Estás bien?! Lamento haberme tardado_ —habló, desesperado, una vez dejó de concentrarse en Mary.

Wendy lo abrazó, sin decir nada.

— _¡Ib!_ —Kyle tardó un poco en entender que hacía, pero rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo. — _Lo siento... las cosas que debías haber visto seguro fueron horribles... pero estamos bien ahora._

Al decir esto ambos se soltaron.

— _Puede que no me creas pero Mary... no es humana. Es una pintura de Guertena. Es peligroso estar a su lado; si me hubiese tardado más... no quiero saber que es lo que ella hubiese hecho._

Wendy solo lo miró en silencio, esperando a que él continuara de hablar.

— _Puede que te sientas mal por ella,_ —repuso, observando a la rubia en el suelo. — _Pero debemos seguir._

Y con esas palabras, ambos salieron por la puerta.


	11. Capítulo VII-5

**Capítulo VII/5:** Fin. **[Semana 1 -Día 1]**

Wendy y Kyle dejaron a Mary atrás, entrando a una sala donde Wendy había intentado entrar anteriormente, pero no podía mover la estatua sin ayuda; pero ahora que Kyle estaba ahí, él pudo mover la pesada estatua y ambos lograron avanzar.

Caminaron por unas escaleras marrones, que poco a poco cambiaron de color. Las luces se apagaron por unos momentos, y para cuando volvieron Wendy y Kyle seguían en las escaleras, solo que ahora estas eran de un color rosa chillón, mientras que ya no estaban las paredes. Ahora se veía el cielo, de alguna forma, el cielo oscuro y estrellado se podía ver. Stan asumió que era el cielo, al menos.

Para cuando bajaron las escaleras, dibujos hechos con crayones adornaron el ambiente de forma tétrica. " _K_ ," decía el cielo, coloreado de crayón azul junto a una flecha blanca. A este punto Wendy y Kyle no quisieron cuestionar y siguieron por donde la flecha les indicaba.

A dónde los llevó parecía, o más bien estaba, sacado de un libro para colorear. Varias casas, flores, dibujos de mariposas amarillas, una pequeña galería... todo estaba dibujado.

— _Bueno... esto sin duda que es un cambio significante en la atmósfera_ —comentó Kyle, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que esto le estaba perturbando. Lo único bueno que le veía a la situación era que parecía estar a punto de terminar. — _Aunque no es nada que no podamos aguantar. Vamos, Ib._

Kyle y Wendy empezaron a investigar el área, dándose cuenta de que absolutamente todo estaba dibujado de forma cruda con crayones gruesos. Terminaron por entrar a una pequeña casita, solo tenía dibujada una ventana que no dejaba ver nada, una mesa con un tazón de lo que parecía ser fruta, y por una pared a simple vista cubría un estante con un conejillo rosa y un cubo en el suelo.

Wendy fue hacia allá y tomó el cubo. Al no encontrar nada más de utilidad, intentaron salir.

—¡Para! —exclamó Stan en el intercomunicador, viendo que Mary había entrado a la pequeña casa, el cuchillo de paleta en mano.

Wendy y Kyle se detuvieron en seco y se escondieron tras la pared ante la petición de Stan.

— _Ib... Garry..._ —llamó la voz de la rubia, del otro lado de la sala. — _¿Dónde están?_

Mary ojeó la casa, pero al no ver a nadie, y al escuchar ningún ruido, se fue.

— _No me digas... que esa fue..._ —al darse cuenta de quién era, Kyle suspiró, cansado. — _Nos está buscando._

—Salgan de ahí —dijo Stan, por alguna razón seguro de que Mary no estaría afuera.

Los dos hicieron lo que el pelinegro les dijo.

 _Esa cubeta... hay un lago por ahí,_ pensó Stan, observando la pantalla cautelosamente.

—Oye, Wendy -mencionó, —Ve hacia el lago y saca agua de ahí.

La cara de Wendy se iluminó, como si acabase de recordar algo.

Ambos fueron hacia el lago y sacaron agua con el cubo, luego Wendy, casi corriendo fue hacia un tulipán que estaba junto a una casa, este estando marchito. Ella roció el agua en la flor, haciendo que floreciera nuevamente; entonces vio que había una llave adentro.

La llave a la galería.

Los dos se dirigieron en dirección a la galería y abrieron la puerta. Con lo primero que se encontraron fueron con dibujos de ellos mismos en la pared, con sus rosa, al igual que había un dibujo de Mary y una de las muñecas azules, con una pequeña caja que estaba señalada por una flecha, esta decía " _caja de Pandora._ "

—Abre la caja.

Y así lo hizo.

Un montón de dibujos salieron de la caja. Stan no pudo visualizarlos a todos, ya que habían desaparecido tan pronto como salieron de allí.

— _Me pregunto qué fue todo eso..._ —murmuró Kyle, observando el fondo de la caja. — _¿Ah? Parece que quedó algo ahí dentro._

Un pequeño espejo.

— _Un espejo_... —notó Kyle, tomando el objeto.

—Espero que les sirva de algo —dijo Stan, al mismo tiempo que Kyle, solo que el "les" pasaba a un "nos." Esto le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

Wendy y Kyle salieron del lugar, para pasar por el camino rosado. En su izquierda había el dibujo de una boca, y en ese momento Stan se dio cuenta para qué eran los dibujos.

Por fin sentía que haber jugado Ib antes le serviría de algo.

Siguieron adelante, y vieron que entre las mariposas amarillas había una naranja con un patrón de ojos. Mientras revisaban todo el lugar Stan se aseguraba de anotar el patrón en su mano, hasta que finalmente los tenía todos.

Al terminar de hacer eso, Wendy y Kyle fueron hacia donde estaba la pared congelada. Había un lugar donde daba un rayo de sol, que por supuesto no era el real. Como todo en ese espacio, era dibujado.

Wendy y Kyle decidieron descansar un poco, aunque en realidad Stan sabía que lo hacían para poder seguir los pasos para obtener el buen final, que era hablar entre ellos. Después de esa pequeña charla, Wendy dejó el espejo en el suelo, haciendo que el rayo de sol chocará con el, y diera hacia la puerta, derritiendo el hielo.

Ambos pasaron por la puerta.

Y ahí estaba el puzzle por el cual Stan se estaba preparando. Estaban en una habitación azul, en la pared estaban todos los dibujos que Stan tenía anotados, en un patrón. Primero había un corazón, luego un ojo, seguido de la luna, el sol, una estrella, un espiral, una cereza y finalmente unos labios.

Había ocho botones en el suelo.

—Terminemos con esto rápido, ¿sí? —pidió Stan, observando su mano y luego la pantalla. —Primero presiona el segundo botón de la tercera fila...

Después de indicarles seguidamente donde debían presionar, finalmente apareció una llave en el centro del cuarto. Era una llave de plástico.

—Tienen que ir a la casa, ¿recuerdan? Encuentren el baúl, ahí está la llave.

Wendy y Kyle salieron de ahí y fueron hacia la primera casa cerrada que se encontraron y usaron la llave. Para su suerte, esa era la indicada y pudieron entrar fácilmente.

El interior de la casa era completamente blanco, con los bordes dibujados de color rosa, y un baúl azul con el fondo negro. Era la caja de juguetes.

— _¿Ésta es la caja de juguetes?_ —cuestionó Kyle. — _Es enorme._

Los dos observaron el interior, pero solo se veía oscuridad.

— _Decía que había una llave aquí... no puedo decir que veo el fondo_ —repuso el de cabellos violeta, casi como si estuviese dirigido para Stan. — _¿Realmente hay una llave aquí?_

— _**¿Quieren ver?**_

Stan no tuvo tiempo de advertirles que Mary estaba detrás de ellos, ya que para cuando apareció, los había empujado dentro de la caja.

* * *

 **Simulación A.**

Todo estaba renegrido. El ambiente era bastante negruzco y sombrío.

Wendy abrió los ojos, y lo primero que pudo ver fue que estaba adentro de la caja de juguetes. Muchos dibujos inquietantes estaban por todos lados; de los maniquíes, de las muñecas, incluso estaban los objetos reales ahí.

Kyle no estaba por ningún lado, y tampoco tenía su rosa.

— _Encuentra tu rosa antes que nada, ¿me escuchas?_ —la voz de Stan le informó. Wendy asintió en entendimiento, buscando por su flor por todas partes hasta que pudo encontrarla, tirada en el suelo, con apenas un solo pétalo.

 _Posiblemente la caída hizo que le pasara esto..._ pensó Wendy, guardando su rosa junto con el pañuelo que su madre le había dado.

Luego de eso, de tener segura la flor consigo misma, Wendy caminó por la caja de juguetes hasta que encontró a Kyle, quien parecía estar a punto de caer inconsciente.

Wendy intentó levantarlo del suelo.

—Ow... ugh. Me golpeé la cabeza —dijo, tocándose el cabello mientras que se levantaba. — ¿Te hiciste daño, Ib?

—Estoy bien —dijo Wendy, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, la cual él devolvió.

—Qué bueno —al decir esto Kyle observa su alrededor. —Este lugar está repleto de garabatos... ¿estamos dentro de la caja de juguetes?

Wendy asintió.

—Entonces caímos del piso de arriba... después que ella nos empujara—murmuró, frunciendo el ceño, pero decidió no mantenerse molesto. —Bueno, encontremos esa llave y salgamos de aquí.

— _Si puedo interrumpir_ , —habló la voz de Stan, haciendo que pararan de caminar. — _Veo una llave en las patas del dibujo del gato._

Así fue como obtuvieron la Llave Rosa.

En ese instante, hubo un estruendo, haciendo que todo se volviera de un color azul oscuro. Como en la habitación de las muñecas donde Kyle se había quedado encerrado antes.

—Qu- ¿Qué? —gimoteó, dando pasos hacia atrás. —Eso no me gusta... es como antes...

El piso tembló por unos segundos, y los maniquíes y estatuas cobraron vida.

—¡¿Pero _qué_?! ¡Nos persiguen!

— _¡Suban las escaleras!_ —exclamó Stan, haciendo que ambos corrieran hacia las dichas escaleras, tratando de esquivar a los objetos.

Al salir de ahí a salvo, siguieron subiendo hasta que llegaron a un pasillo, que tenía rosas amarillas dibujadas que daban a otras escaleras. Al subirlas, dio a una pequeña estancia, que eran por donde habían venido.

—Acaso... ¿este lugar cambió? —preguntó, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Habían más escaleras, pero había un montón de garabatos de espinas y rosas amarillas bloqueando la entrada.

—Tenemos que ir por ahí como sea.

Los dos observaron las espinas detalladamente, intentando encontrar una forma de quitarlas del camino sin lastimarse. No querían que el último pétalo de sus rosas cayera.

— _El encendedor._

Kyle quería soltar un "¿qué?" pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Pudo escuchar a Stan suspirar antes de explicarle mejor lo que decía.

—Usa el encendedor para quemar las espinas —sugirió Wendy, al entender a lo que Stan se refería. Kyle asintió.

—Supongo que podríamos hacer eso.

Kyle tomó el encendedor y prendió en fuego las espinas, haciendo que estas se incineraran y se tornaran polvo en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Funcionó!

Ambos subieron por las escaleras, que daban a un recibidor.

—Esta habitación... esto no es parte de la caja de juguetes, ¿no? —preguntó Kyle, pero se olvidó de eso cuando notó algo en la pared, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Ves eso de ahí, Ib? Esa pintura en el fondo de la pared, creo que la he visto antes. Vayamos a ver.

Al decir esto ambos dan unos pasos hacia el cuadro, pero se detuvieron en seco al escuchar a alguien entrar.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! —espetó, molesta, una voz familiar.

Era Mary.

—Ib, Garry... ambos están bien —notó la rubia, su expresión cambiando a una enfadada, pero su voz seguía calmada. — ¿Cómo entraron a esta habitación?

El no obtener respuesta la enfureció.

— _Salgan_...

—Mary, tú... —Kyle trató de calmarla, pero fue inútil. Mary no se iba a detener a escucharlo.

— ¡No den _ni un_ paso más! ¡Salgan _ahora_!

Mary dio un paso hacia delante.

— ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! _¡AHORA!_ —gritó, su voz yendo tan aguda que parecía intentar romper tímpanos.

— _**¡SALGAN!**_ —espetó, causando un estallido en el suelo.

Wendy y Kyle corrieron hacia el cuadro y lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Kyle fue usar su encendedor y quemarlo. No había otra opción.

—¡Por favor! _¡PAREN!_ —suplicó, pero era demasiado tarde. El cuadro estalló, pedazos de vidrio cayendo por el suelo, mientras que la pintura ardía en llamas.

Kyle miró a Mary.

— ¡Ahh...! _¡NO!_

Ella solo pudo dar unos pasos atrás, antes de que se volviese polvo. Kyle no pudo decir nada, porque nada salía de su boca. Quería gritar, quería ir con ella, pero no hizo nada.

Sentía que no estaba respirando.

Y lo peor era, que aparte de sentirse horrible y espantado por lo que acababa de suceder.

Estaba un poco aliviado.

—Quién diría que... las niñas dan miedo —comentó, sus manos en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Como sea... se quemó más de lo que esperaba. ¿Estás bien, Ib? El vidrio se destrozó.

Wendy señaló su mano.

— ¿Hm? —Kyle examinó su mano, donde tenía una cortada. —Oh, cierto, me corté. Ni siquiera lo había notado... quizá acaba de pasar —él vio su mano por unos momentos más. —Eh, qué importa, es solo una pequeña herida.

Al ver la sangre que corría por la mano ella se dio cuenta de que la herida no era pequeña como decía y le entregó su pañuelo.

— ¿Puedo usarlo? —preguntó, Wendy asintiendo en respuesta, aunque Kyle aún parecía considerarlo. —¿No es esto encaje real? No quisiera dañarlo... aunque, creo que es demasiado tarde—dijo, dándose cuenta de que el pañuelo estaba manchado con la sangre que salía de su mano.

A Wendy no parecía importarle en absoluto.

—Gracias, Ib-le sonrió, levantándose. —Bueno, será mejor si nos vamos.

Ambos bajaron nuevamente por las escaleras, saliendo de la pequeña casita blanca.

Teniendo la llave rosa, Wendy y Kyle se dirigieron hasta allá y abrieron la puerta de la casa rosa, por donde había que bajar unas escaleras rosadas, que pronto pasarían a ser negras; o al menos, así era como se veían. Estaba muy oscuro.

—Ten cuidado por donde pisas, Ib.

Ambos siguieron bajando por las escaleras hasta que llegaron a un pasaje por donde estaba una puerta. Al entrar, pasaron por un mostrador y subieron unas escaleras para llegar a un corredor donde había varias esculturas y pinturas, pero no se detuvieron a contemplarlas. No había tiempo para eso.

En algún momento ambos se detuvieron para ver una enorme pintura que ocupaba la mayoría del espacio de las paredes.

 _"Mundo ?_

 _Una vez que entras, no hay vuelta atrás._

 _Todo tu tiempo en este lugar se habrá perdido._

 _¿Deseas saltar?"_

Al leer lo que decía en la placa, Wendy le pregunta a Kyle lo que la palabra extraña significa. El la lee por un segundo y luego le dirige la mirada para responderle "Mundo Fabricado."

—Un momento... —habló Kyle después de unos segundos. — ¿No es esto de la otra galería?

Wendy examinó el mural por unos segundos para después asentir.

—Acaso eso significa que... si saltamos en el cuadro, ¿volveremos ahí? —cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño en pensamiento, —pero... ¿cómo se supone que saltemos a una pintura?

Justo en el momento que Kyle dice esto, las luces comenzaron a parpadear, desconcertándolos. Aquello sólo duró unos segundos antes de que gran resplandor de luz se adueñara del corredor, cegándoles momentáneamente.

Para cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, el marco de la pintura había desaparecido por completo.

— ¡Ib, mira! —señaló la pintura el más alto. — ¡El marco no está! ¡Esta debe ser nuestra oportunidad!

Al decir esto, sin realmente pensarlo, Kyle da unos pasos atrás como impulso y salta hacia el mural, efectivamente entrando en la pintura. Si no fuese por todas las cosas que habían visto antes, se hubiese sorprendido mucho más ante eso.

— ¡Vamos, Ib, salta!

Justo cuando Wendy iba a saltar, una voz femenina la detiene en seco.

 _Ib..._

—Ib—llamó Kyle, aunque no obtuvo la atención de la chica.— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Ven!

Una mujer entra al corredor. Cabello castaño, ojos rojos.

— ¡Ib!—exclama su madre, aliviada.—¡Al fin te encontré!

Su expresión cambia a una angustiada y molesta.— ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes! ¡No corras por lugares tu sola!—regañó, pero luego de unos segundos sus facciones volvieron a ser las mismas.—Tu padre también te está esperando, vámonos.

Al ver la indecisión de Wendy, Kyle decide que no quiere seguir observando más.

—Ib, ¿qué haces? ¡Apresúrate y ven!

La mujer dio unos pasos hacia delante, el ceño fruncido.

—Ib, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no sigas a los extraños?

—Hey, vamos, no da miedo, ¿okay? Estarás bien—aseguró Kyle al ver que Wendy seguía sin estar segura de con quién ir. Temía que después de todo esto, ella se fuese con la mujer.

La adulta claramente no se iba a rendir.

—Ib, soy tu madre y debes obedecerme—sentenció severamente.— ¡No escuches a los desconocidos! ¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu madre y padre nunca más?

— ¡Ib!—exclamó Kyle, extendiendo su mano.— ¡Ven, te ayudaré a subir!

—Ven conmigo, toma mi mano—ambos decían al mismo tiempo, sus manos extendidas hacia ella. Wendy solo los vio por un segundo, y, después de un suspiro, tomó la mano de Kyle.

Ella deja a su madre atrás, y un gran resplandor los ahoga al momento en el que pisa el interior de la pintura.

De súbito Wendy no puede recordar qué estaba haciendo.

Ella, instintivamente, camina por los pasillos, viendo algunas personas contemplando obras de arte, para luego bajar por las escaleras e ir hasta una escultura de una rosa roja a la cual se había sentido atraída. Era una escultura muy bonita.

Un joven con ropa extraña y cabello violeta la estaba admirando.

Al sentir la mirada de alguien, el chico voltea.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede, jovencita?

— ¿Qué estás viendo?—preguntó Wendy, haciendo que Kyle dirigiera su mirada hacia la rosa por un segundo.

—Es una escultura de una rosa, creo —contestó, pensativo. —Cuando la miro, me siento algo triste, me pregunto por qué...—al ver la expresión confundida de la chica, Kyle frunce las cejas. —Lamento si dije algo que te molestara, Ib.

Era como si ese nombre se le escapara de la boca. La reacción que tuvo el sujeto se le hizo algo graciosa, era como si no hubiese planeado haber dicho eso en absoluto.

—Espera... ¿qué? ¿quién es Ib? —Wendy ríe un poco antes de indicarle que ese era su nombre. — ¿Es en serio? ¿Tu nombre es Ib —preguntó, haciendo que ella asintiera. —Qué extraño... quiero decir, no sé quién eres. Simplemente dije ese nombre sin pensar... qué raro.

Kyle entrecierra los ojos, analizandola.

—Aunque... ¿nos hemos conocido antes? —preguntó, para luego suspirar.—Mírame, preguntando cosas extrañas. Olvida lo que dije.

Ambos mantienen contacto visual durante unos segundos.

—Bueno, tengo que irme.

Al dirigirse hacia la salida, Kyle deja de caminar, sintiendo algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— ¿Un pañuelo?—se preguntó a sí mismo, sacando el pañuelo de encaje que estaba manchado con sangre, para visualizarlo.—No recuerdo haber tenido esto...

-Es mío—dice Wendy, acercándose a él.

—Por Dios, es cierto—dice el pelivioleta, asombrado. —Tiene tu nombre... ¿pero por qué lo tenía yo? Y... tiene sangre...

De súbito una imagen pasa a través de sus ojos. Estaba él, y ella, en una habitación frente a una pintura hecha polvo.

—Estaba... lastimado, en la mano —cuenta, frunciendo las cejas, como si estuviese recordando.—Una niña me dio su pañuelo como regalo...—por unos momentos pierde lo que iba a decir, hasta que se da cuenta.— ¡Un regalo de Ib!

Wendy no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Ib!—exclamó, riendo.—Ya recuerdo, estábamos juntos en ese lugar. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Estábamos en esa galería extraña, perseguidos por estatutas. Y también Mary ¿no es cierto?

Su mirada se vuelve melancólica, habiendo recordado todo lo que había sucedido; aunque trató de no enfocarse en ello. Tenía una duda en mente.

—Ib... ¿tú recuerdas?—cuestiona, dudando si la pelinegra supiese de todo lo que él hablaba. Wendy rió un poco, asintiendo.

—Lo recuerdo.

La expresión de alivio de Kyle le daba ganas de reír otra vez.

—Qué bien, se me hace dificil de creer —dice, moviendo su cabello hacia atrás, por unos momentos dejando ver su rostro completo. — Pero estoy seguro que sucedió. Lo logramos Ib, ¡salimos con vida!—exclama con felicidad, riendo un poco. —Hay mucho de lo que quiero hablar, pero me tengo que ir.

Wendy asiente en entendimiento, aunque quiere que Kyle se quede durante aunque sea unos minutos más. Kyle sonríe, y antes de marcharse, pregunta:

—¿Está bien si me quedo con el pañuelo por un rato más? —pregunta, observando el encaje manchado con algo de lástima.-No podría entregarlo así... tendría que limpiarlo antes de devolverlo.

De súbito, la vista se les oscurece, mientras que Kyle decía unas últimas palabras.

—Porque... ¡nos veremos otra vez!

* * *

 **Wendy's P.O.V**

— _SIMULACIÓN COMPLETADA_ —anunció una voz robótica femenina, justo cuando la claridad retorna a la sala de simulaciones.

Todos los participantes de la simulació se encontraban fuera de la sala, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que se habían movido. Todos intercambiaban miradas, confusión y desconcierto en sus rostros, y molestia en algunos. Yo ciertamente lo estaba, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Bebe, por su parte, solo fulminó a Kyle con la mirada antes de entrar al ascensor y bajar, visiblemente furiosa.

—Creo que estás en problemas —comentó Craig, una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Kyle se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, consternado.

—No entiendo qué pasó... —musitó.—Realmente no sé.

Mientras hablábamos, nos dirigimos hacia el elevador y bajamos. Stan y Cartman estaban sentados en el sofá.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijo Anne, sonriente.

Esto hizo que todos miráramos hacia las ventanas, donde se podía ver oscuridad, junto con algo de nieve. Realmente se había hecho de noche.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí dentro? —preguntó Butters, desconcertado.

Tyler ni siquiera reviso su reloj para responder. —Ocho horas, desde las una hasta las nueve.

No podía creerlo... estar ahí dentro se sintió como estar encerrada durante días.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —pidió Anne una vez notó que nadie sabía que decir sobre eso. Obedecimos, y cuando hacemos esto ella saca un control remoto de su bolsillo, encendiendo la pantalla.

—Les diremos los resultados del desafío.


	12. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII:** Reto. **[Día 6 - Semana 1]**

 **Stan's P.O.V**

Mi mirada estaba fija en el techo.

Había pasado seis días desde la primera simulación, y aún no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido ahí dentro.

No estaba ahí, solo pude observar, pero de todas formas pude sentir la presión que ellos habían experimentado. Era extraño, no sólo la forma en la que se elaboró todo, pero también las acciones de los participantes. Algo andaba mal. No sabía qué, pero desde que vi la forma en la que reaccionaba a todo, noté que no era normal.

A menos, claro, que se hayan puesto de acuerdo para reaccionar así. Solo asumía cosas porque no confiaba del todo en la gente de Reality Park.

Quizá y era como los talkshows baratos y todo aquello fue solo una obra de teatro de la cual no estaba informado.

Suspiré, girandome en la cama; mis pensamientos alocados no me dejaban caer en sueño.

Todos estaban dormidos, menos yo.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, pero todo seguía oscuro afuera. El silencio absorbió casi toda la habitación, con el único sonido siendo la suave respiración de Kyle.

Fruncí el ceño, recordando lo que había pasado con él en la simulación. Había actuado completamente diferente a lo normal, y aunque no lo conociera desde tanto tiempo, podía darme cuenta de que él no era como actuaba en esa sala.

 _Deja de crear teorías bobas, Stan_. Pensé, fastidiado conmigo mismo.

Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en la prueba, y los resultados. El equipo de la simulación Z había perdido, y todo era mi culpa.

Se suponía que les ayudaría, pero estaba tan concentrado en Kyle y su equipo que me había olvidado de ellos por completo. Les fallé cuando me necesitaban, y era la primera semana.

— _Ustedes tienen un pase a las eliminaciones_ —anunció Tyler aquél día, su mirada fría y seria. Prácticamente pude sentir a Butters entrando en pánico e irradiar nerviosismo cuando el mayor había dicho esto.

— _Aunque, pueden salvarse si ganan el reto de la semana_ —repuso Anne, dándoles a los chicos algo de esperanza. — _Aparte de la simulación, se harán retos semanales para ayudarles a pasar a la próxima semana en el juego. Sin embargo, si pierden el reto, se deberán retirar de la Casa._

Ese reto aún no había pasado.

Como ella había dicho "semanales", suponía que sería mañana aquél dichoso reto del cual no tenemos información alguna. Solo nos limitabamos a especular.

Un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Era Kyle, quien se había girado en la cama.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante el pelirrojo, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente a unos cuantos metros de mi. En estos seis días he aprendido mucho más de él, y de los demás chicos.

No sé por qué, pero Kyle me parecía conocido, y mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, ese sentimiento de familiaridad aumentaba. Quizás lo había conocido antes y de alguna forma lo olvidé.

Ya había dejado de sentirme incómodo a su lado, me llevaba bastante bien con él.

Y con los demás. Kenny era una persona muy divertida, Butters era un chico muy dulce y Craig tiene sus buenos momentos. Todos eran geniales, con la excepción de Cartman y quizá Bebe, con quien no trataba mucho que digamos.

Solo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraría nuestra amistad mientras estuviésemos en este concurso.

—Hey, Stan, es hora de desayunar.

La voz de Kyle hizo que abriera los ojos, mi sueño más fuerte que mi habilidad para despertar. Lo que sea que eso quiera decir.

—Mañana... —murmuré, colocando mi brazo sobre mis ojos. Kyle solo rió un poco y me tiró mi gorro encima.

—Párate ya, coño —dijo, halándome del brazo, haciendo que me sentara involuntariamente. —Sabes perfectamente que Cartman se comerá tu comida si no bajas.

Tenía razón.

—Está bien, Rulitos, tú ganas —reí, levantándome de la cama para irme a cepillar.

— ¡Te dije que no me llames así, mierda! ¡Marshmallow! —exclamó Kyle, pero yo solo lo ignoré ya que no se me ocurría una mejor respuesta.

Una vez terminé de hacer eso salí, colocándome mi gorro azul, aunque aún tenía la pijama puesta. Kyle solo me miró como si estuviese juzgando mi vestimenta, pero no me importó.

— ¿No te vas a bañar? —preguntó él, mientras bajabamos las escaleras. Yo negué.

—Hace mucho frío, lo haré después.

—Asco.

—Tu das asco.

—Marshmallow.

—Rulitos.

Continuamos con esa pequeña "discusión" durante unos segundos más, para luego ir a la mesa a desayunar, donde todos estaban sentados, unos comiendo y otros conversando tranquilamente sobre los retos que seguirán, y quién podría ser el eliminado.

Nos sentamos con ellos y rápidamente nos hicimos parte de la conversación, que duró durante unos minutos más hasta que escuchamos unos pasos dirigirse a la mesa. Era Anne, con aún más camarógrafos de los que había en el comedor.

Ella llevaba una falda negra y una blusa púrpura oscuro, con un abrigo color crema. Se veía igual de formal que siempre, sin importar que fuese de mañana, era como si no supiera el significado de ropa casual. Siempre tenía que verse feliz y arreglada, como toda conductora.

Esta era la primera vez que la veíamos desde la simulación.

—Buenos días, jóvenes, ¿cómo se sienten? —preguntó, sus manos entrelazadas, sonriéndonos. Inmediatamente se pudo sentir cómo el ambiente se volvía tenso. Todos respondimos con un "bien," mientras que Anne asentía, como si nos estuviese analizando.

—Supongo que se preguntarán cuándo será el reto de la semana—comentó, su sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro. —Pues, solo tendrán que esperar unos momentos más, mientras tanto prepárense, el reto podría comenzar en cualquier momento y no sería bueno tomarles por sorpresa, ¿no es así? —rió un poco diciendo esto, observándonos a todos y cada uno de los participantes.

Kyle levantó su mano.

— ¿Sí, Kyle?

— ¿Cuál será el reto?

Anne abrió la boca, como si fuese a decir algo, pero luego la cerró y volvió a sonreír. ¿No se cansaba de hacer eso? Parecía que esta mujer no se molestaba.

—Lo sabrán cuando empiece —comentó ambiguamente, y tuve que contener las ganas de rodar los ojos con todas mi fuerzas. —Mientras tanto, como dije antes, prepárense, que su desempeño en este reto será decidirá si serán eliminados o no.

Después de haber dicho esto ella estaba a punto de irse, pero tenía que hacer una pregunta que llevaba horas en mi mente, y estaba seguro que en la de los demás también. Anne se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo? —pregunté, atrayendo la atención de todos. —Quiero decir, solo Butters, Craig y Kenny _están_ en las eliminaciones, ¿no deberían ir solo ellos tres?

— ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Los que no estén amenazados por las eliminaciones deberán participar en los retos por dos razones, —empezó a explicar, como si apenas se hubiese acordado de este hecho. —Los ganadores del reto obtendrán una Tarjeta de Salvación, por si llegan a caer en las eliminaciones, la usan y estarán de vuelta en la competencia.

Muy bien.

Ahora _sí_ que quería participar en el reto.

Pude ver como todos de repente parecían interesarse más en lo que Anne tenía para decir. ¡Esa tarjeta serviría de mucho! Podría salvarme si llegó a perder, algo que _no_ quería hacer. No soy el mejor perdedor de todos, y si estaba en esta competencia, _debía_ ganar.

—La segunda es ayuda. Stan, tú eras el observador en la primera simulación, tu deber era ayudar a los participantes —cuando dijo esto todos los ojos se posaron en mí; pude sentir a Craig fulminando mi alma con la mirada sin siquiera verle.

Tragué saliva, incómodo. Ya sabía que fui horrible en eso, no necesitaba que me recordaran.

—Independientemente de quién sea el observador ayudante, si eres el segundo en ganar, esa persona te ayudará, _solamente a dicha persona._ ¿Alguna duda? —ante esa pregunta no hubo respuesta. Anne asintió. —Muy bien, los veré después, feliz día.

* * *

 **Kyle's P.O.V**

Bebe aún no me dirigía la palabra.

Ella solo se sentaba a hablar con Wendy, y a veces con Kenny, pero cada vez que le intentaba decir algo solo le alejaba. No podía entender por qué, aunque tenía una idea.

Estaba seguro de que era por lo que sucedió en la simulación, aunque no era mi culpa. No pude controlarme,tenía que suceder, _tenía_ que hacerlo, no había otra opción; pero Bebe actuaba como si en verdad hubiese sentido todo lo que le había hecho.

Esto era una competencia, y lo que sucedió allí fue una simulación- nada de lo que pasó fue real. Me decía eso último una y otra vez.

Bebe no parecía entender que en algún momento íbamos a tener que competir el uno contra el otro. Ella era bastante competitiva, y ahora qué actuaba así conmigo no sabía qué hacer para mejorar la situación, no importaba si quería resolverlo, no me lo permitía. No me dejaba.

Suspiré, abriendo la puerta principal. Tenía que salir un rato de la casa, quería tomar un poco de aire.

—Hola Kyle.

Levanté la mirada, viendo a Stan sentado en los columpios. Intenté sonreír, pero no pude, así que solo me acerqué hacia donde él estaba, sentándome a su lado.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta, posiblemente notando mi falta de ánimos. Asentí, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy harto de que Bebe me siga evitando... ya casi ha pasado una semana y no me ha dirigido la palabra. No sé qué hacer... —hablé, molesto conmigo mismo. Stan asintió, su expresión comprensiva.

—Podría... podría pedirle a Wendy que hable con ella, para ver si logra que ustedes dos se dirijan la palabra otra vez —sugirió, después de unos momentos de silencio, lo cual hizo que le diera mi atención. Eso no parecía una mala idea.

—Gracias —murmuré, haciéndole sonreír.

—Está bien, no es nada —dijo, haciendo un ademán con sus manos para restarle importancia.

—Desearía que fuésemos como ustedes dos, ¿sabes? Siento que con Bebe peleo todo el tiempo...

Stan rió secamente, negando ante lo que le decía.

—Ah, si supieras cuantas veces he estado así con Wendy —comentó, su expresión se veía algo melancólica. —Han habido momentos en las que sólo hablábamos para discutir. Créeme, si se aman, estarán bien.

Stan decía esto como si fuese una regla inquebrantable. Parecía creer que mientras que ella y yo nos amasemos, podríamos superarlo.

El único problema era... que no estaba seguro de eso. Yo quería a Bebe, pero no sabía exactamente si ella de verdad sentía lo mismo por mi.

No sabía qué creer.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ve- Vengan! ¡Anne volvió! —exclamó Butters a lo lejos. Stan y yo intercambiamos miradas por un segundo para después dirigirnos hacia la casa rápidamente.

Y, en efecto, Anne estaba ahí, junto con Tyler.

—Muy bien, —dijo Tyler, sacando un control del bolsillo de su abrigo. —Ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar.

—El reto de la semana es... —después de unos segundos de suspenso, pulso un botón del control, y la respuesta se vio reflejada en la pantalla. — _Slender: The Eight Pages._

Él silencio expectante se desvaneció una vez fue revelado el reto; la sala estaba dividida en dos. Los que estaban emocionados por jugar Slenderman, y los que odiaban siquiera pensarlo.

Yo realmente estaba en contra de participar, pero simplemente no podía renunciar a la oportunidad de conseguir la tarjeta, o la ayuda. Tenía que tragarme mis opiniones negativas y ganar, ya que ni siquiera era el único al que le desagrada Slender.

Stan, Kenny, Craig y Bebe se veían emocionados por el reto, mientras que Cartman se veía fastidiado, Wendy era neutral al respecto y Butters estaba completamente aterrado de solo pensarlo. Yo no podía evitar sentir nerviosismo.

—Tienen cinco minutos para vestirse, los esperamos en la sala de simulación.

— ¿Estás listo? —le pregunté a Stan una vez salió de la habitación, vestido con el uniforme de las simulaciones.

Stan sonrió, entusiasmado. —Apuesta tu culo a que sí.

—Síganme —dijo Tyler, llevándonos hacia el ascensor y hasta el pasillo, donde estaban Anne, los camarógrafos, y las puertas que rezaban "Simulación A" y "Simulación Z."

—Craig, Butters y Kenny, ustedes dos deberán pasar por la puerta Z, y los demás por la A —comunicó Anne, señalando dichas puertas con su mano.

—Buena suerte —dijo la voz de Tyler, antes de que entrasemos por a la sala de simulación, donde al siquiera poner un pie dentro, se sucumbía a la oscuridad.


	13. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX:** Déjame sólo. **[Día 6 - Semana 1]**

 **Simulación A**

Unos segundos pasaron, de completo y absoluto silencio.

La oscuridad que alguna vez le ahogaba se desaparecía, lentamente, formando una imagen más clara, y finalmente Stan pudo divisar de forma más precisa donde se encontraba.

Estaba sentado en un auto, su cabeza recostada en el volante. De repente, el silencio que había consumido el ambiente se desvaneció, y el sonido de la bocina siendo presionada por su cara abarcó sus oídos, lo cual hizo que se sentara derecho.

— ¿Pero qué...? —murmuró el pelinegro, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Sentía un dolor agudo en la cabeza, como si hubiese chocado con algo hace apenas unos momentos.

Observando el interior del auto, Stan puede ver una identificación. Si no fuese por el fuerte dolor de cabeza, se hubiese sorprendido ante la información correcta que tenía sobre él: la identificación tenía una foto suya, junto con su nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, todo.

Esto le hizo preguntar qué más había dentro del auto.

Revisó en el maletero y la parte de atrás de los asientos, y aunque esperaba que nada le fuese particularmente útil, encontró un par de baterías. No sabía si en algún momento las fuese a necesitar, pero prefirió no correr riesgos.

El pelinegro, después de eso, intentó encender el auto, pero no tenía gasolina. Estaba atascado en ese lugar, y estaba seguro de que no había forma de que lo ayudaran. Tenía que salir.

Una vez se aseguró de que se llevase cosas de importancia, Stan sale del auto, llevándose consigo aquel par de baterías, junto con una chaqueta. Observando el cielo, se veía como el azul estaba siendo reemplazado por varias y hermosas tonalidades de naranja y rosa- estaba atardeciendo, lo cual significaba que debía empezar a avanzar, si no quería que se hiciese de noche muy rápido.

 _Muy bien... ¿a donde voy?_

Sin realmente tener un plan, Stan comienza a caminar hacia el frente, sin ver señales de alguna otra persona en el lugar donde se encontraba. Si no fuese por el sonido del viento y el de las hojas cuando eran pisadas por sus pies, el silencio abundaría; por momentos Stan pensaba en los otros concursantes, y le hacía preguntarse si alguno de ellos estaría allí.

Mientras más caminaba, los árboles se hacían cada vez más visibles, y ahí fue cuando Stan se dio cuenta de que se estaba adentrando en un bosque, lo cual no le parecía una buena señal. Con cada paso, Stan sentía que estaba yendo directamente hacia el enemigo.

A un enemigo que no podía observar.

Stan tragó saliva, decidiendo pensar en otra cosa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, quizá una hora, de estar vagando por el bosque, Stan puede divisar a lo lejos una casa. El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, y ya se sentía algo cansado de tanto andar. Tomar un descanso no es algo malo, ¿cierto?

Acercándose, la casa se ve mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. La pintura que tenía era blanca, que ya estaba manchada y descolorida por los años- lucía como si la última vez que la hubiesen pintado fuese hace bastantes años.

Dudando un poco, Stan sostiene la manija de la puerta y la abre, y lo primero que ve dentro de la casa es una escalera, pero no quería subir hasta haber investigado el lugar primero.

La iluminación de la casa era mala, varias luces estaban quemadas, unas parpadeaban con poca energía y solo algunas estaban completamente encendidas. Aquellas luces, las podía contar con tan solo una mano.

Entrando en algunas habitaciones, Stan ve cómo algunas cosas están desacomodadas y tiradas en el suelo. Quien sea que haya vivido ahí, no parecía haber tenido planes de dejar la casa; se veía como si alguien hubiese forzado la entrada y hecho un completo desastre. Esto sin dudas no era normal, en absoluto.

Estaba a punto de salir, hasta que un objeto capturó su atención.

Era una linterna, tirada junto con un montón de sábanas y cojines. Stan la toma y, para su sorpresa, aún funcionaba. _Menos mal que guardé esas baterías_.

Después de eso, Stan sale de aquella habitación y se dispone a subir por las escaleras. Mientras más veía la casa, más se arrepentía de haber entrado.

Dibujos de arboles marcaban una de las paredes, estaban hechos de forma cruda con crayón negro, y en medio de esos árboles estaba dibujada la figura de una persona. Stan no necesitaba saber de quién se trataba, ya estaba nervioso.

 _Nada sucede aún y ya tengo algo de miedo_ ,pensó Stan, suspirando. _¿Cuándo me volví tan cobarde?_

* * *

Kyle siguió caminando, intentando evitar que su curiosidad lo llevase a explorar a más profundidad las cosas que la casa contenía. Aunque estaba en una simulación, sentía que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de alguien, y no quería hacer eso.

El ambiente de la casa era suficientemente escalofriante como para no tener ganas de investigar más a fondo. El silencio, la oscuridad, todo lo que conformaba esta casa lo desesperaba lentamente. Aunque sabía de qué se trataba todo, aunque sabía qué era lo que le podía suceder, aún estaba en suspenso. Porque, en realidad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuándo o cómo sucedería.

Solo tenía que esperar.

Y era algo que sin dudas no quería hacer.

Llegando hacia una puerta, Kyle intentó girar la manija de la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. _Esto quiere decir que tengo que encontrarla, ¿no?_ pensó, caminando por el corredor, analizando el lugar en búsqueda de la llave.

Sorpresivamente, no tardó en encontrarla: la llave estaba tirada en una maceta que tenía una planta muerta, y estaba cerca de donde estaba la puerta. Había tenido suerte en eso.

Kyle desbloquea la puerta, y lo primero que ve son hojas.

Hojas pegadas en la pared, tiradas en el suelo - estaban por todas partes. Tenían dibujados garabatos de bosques, y una persona, todos estos dibujados de forma errática, como si la persona quien los haya hecho estaba apresurado por terminarlos todos.

Y, de todas esas páginas, hubo una en específico que le llamó la atención. No estaba adherida a la pared, ni estaba hecha añicos en el suelo; aquella hoja rezaba " _AYUDAME_ " junto con un pequeño dibujo de aquella persona de traje.

Slenderman.

Abruptamente, la puerta se abre, haciendo que Kyle arrugara la hoja, sobresaltado.

— _¿Kyle?_

Una vez vio de quién se trataba, el pelirrojo pudo respirar otra vez.

—Me _asustaste_ , hijo de puta —murmuró Kyle, riendo con algo de nervios. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Haciendo lo mismo que tú —respondió el pelinegro, sonriendo de medio lado. —Creo que es algo obvio.

Kyle rodó los ojos. —No me refería a eso, me preguntaba que por qué estás en mi simulación. ¿No se supone que es Slender es un juego de una sola persona?

Stan pensó por unos segundos la respuesta, y al no encontrar ninguna, solo se encogió de hombros. Después de esto hubo unos momentos de silencio, como si ninguno de los dos supiera cómo proceder, hasta que Kyle finalmente habló.

—Bueno, creo que serán dos personas por simulación. Como en Ib —comentó, pensativo. Stan solo lo observaba, como si estuviese considerando esa teoría. — ¿Has encontrado alguna página?

Stan negó.

—No he encontrado nada, ¿tú?

Kyle le extiende la hoja arrugada que tenía en sus manos. —Una sola.

Stan inspecciona dicha página, antes de devolvérsela. — ¿No has visto más? ¿No podemos llevarnos aquellas? —preguntó, viendo las que estaban pegadas a la pared. Kyle negó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No... no se pueden despegar. Creo que solo deben estar ahí —dijo, para luego dar un suspiro y caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Stan, viendo que Kyle estaba a punto de irse.

—No puedo perder el tiempo aquí, se está haciendo de noche y no quiero que esté más oscuro cuando salga a buscar más páginas.

Stan saca la linterna de el abrigo que traía puesto, sonriendo. —Quizá esto sirva de ayuda—sugirió, saliendo del cuarto con él. —Vamos, te ayudaré a recolectar las páginas; por algo estamos juntos en la simulación.

Kyle le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que empezaran a caminar por el corredor y bajar las escaleras para poder salir de aquella casa. Ambos chicos se mantenían en silencio, con el único sonido siendo el de sus pisadas y sus respiraciones, lo cual no cambió una vez salieron de ahí.

Efectivamente, aquellos hermosos colores en el cielo ya se habían desvanecido, dejando un azul negruzco que solo era iluminado por la luna y las estrellas. Sería una bonita vista, si no estuviesen en la situación en la que estaban. Stan encendió su linterna, ya que la necesitaba si no quería terminar golpeándose contra un árbol y verse como un completo tonto ante Kyle.

... _Son_ _prioridades_.

—Tenemos que ir allí—señaló Kyle hacia el frente, donde en medio de todos los árboles había un montón de barriles y contenedores dispersados en el área.—Sin dudas hay una página por ahí.

Stan le dio una mirada, la cual solo podía ser describida como si dijera "No me hagas ir ahí." Kyle sonrió.

—Vamos, idiota.

Y se fueron, sin que Stan objetara.

Adentrándose en ese lugar, ambos pueden sentir claramente como la tensión aumentaba. Nada era diferente desde que entraron a la simulación, pero había algo, que de alguna forma les hacían sentir como si estuviesen siendo observados.

 _No seas estúpido_ , pensaba Kyle, siguiendo a Stan, quien estaba alumbrando unos barriles con la linterna. _Estás siendo observado. Sólo concentrate._

— ¡Encontré una!—exclamó Stan en voz baja, atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo, quien se acercó a Stan para observar la página.

" _DEJAME SOLO_."

Kyle se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, antes de darle la hoja que él había guardado.—Guarda las páginas, yo no tengo donde ponerlas.

Stan parpadeó, viendo a Kyle, quien efectivamente no tenía nada que sirviera para guardar las hojas, más que un par de bolsillos en sus jeans que no servían de mucho. Stan asintió, tomando la página y llevándolas al bolsillo de su abrigo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos después de esto, como para pensar qué hacer después.

Kyle fue el que habló una vez más.

—Muy bien, sigamos.

* * *

Stan y Kyle seguían rondando por el bosque, por lo que parecían ser horas. Ya habían encontrado la cuarta hoja, sin tener ni un solo avistamiento de Slenderman. Les estaba yendo bastante bien, y casi se podría decir que el juego se les hacía fácil, pero aún no habían terminado. Faltaban otras cuatro páginas, y en ese momento se estaban cansando de buscar.

— ¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo a los demás?—preguntó Stan, en un esfuerzo de hacer plática para llenar el silencio. Kyle le miró por unos segundos, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Quiero que les vaya bien...—dijo, en un tono no tan convincente. Stan levantó una ceja ante su respuesta.—Está bien, si te soy sincero... espero que mal—musitó, como si se sintiera apenado de pensar aquello.

Stan, por otro lado, parecía no verse afectado.—Viejo, tu novia está en otra simulación—dijo, riendo y negando con la cabeza. Kyle le sonrió un poco, pero aquella palabra le hacía sentir algo de disgusto.

—Pero nosotros estamos aquí, y tenemos que...

Kyle de súbito se queda sin palabras, como si le acabasen de golpear en el pecho para quitarle el aliento. Stan dejó de reírse, frunciendo el ceño en preocupación ante el cambio repentino de humor del pelirrojo.

— ¿Kyle? —llamó, pero en vez de obtener una respuesta, Kyle le tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró, corriendo hacia otro lado del bosque.— ¡Kyle! ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Intentó voltearse, pero Kyle no se lo permitió, y ambos terminaron entrando a una especie de escuela pequeña sin terminar. Cuando entraron ahí, Kyle rápidamente arrastró unas mesas para cubrir la puerta que ya estaba cerrada. Terminando de hacer esto, se echó al suelo, respirando erráticamente.

—K- Kyle, por dios, ¿qué sucede? ¿qué-?

—Lo ví—musitó Kyle entre respiraciones fuertes. —Slender... _estaba ahí_... a unos cuantos metros detrás... Era horrendo.

Stan se sentó a su lado, tratando de calmarse. Él también estaba corriendo y se había quedado con pocas fuerzas; pero Kyle, él se veía horrorizado, como si el Slender que vio fuese mil veces peor de lo que Stan podía recordar.

—Tenem... tenemos que continuar—dijo Kyle de súbito, intentando levantarse, pero Stan lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo.— ¿Qué... qué coño haces?

—Descansemos un poco —propuso el pelinegro, pero al ver que Kyle estaba a punto de objetar, siguió hablando. —Si Slender nos persigue otra vez, quiero asegurarme de poder huír, y quiero que lo hagas también.

—Pero... no quiero que nos atrasemos por mi culpa. ¿Y- y si perdemos? —murmuró el pelirrojo, preocupado, haciendo que Stan le diera una pequeña sonrisa, negando.

—Estaremos bien, estamos en esto juntos, ¿no? Cuando te recuperes, volveremos a buscar —aseguró Stan, y al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Kyle se quedara donde estaba.

Los dos chicos se quedaron ahí, sentados, recuperando fuerzas, nuevamente en silencio, pero no se sentían incómodos por eso. En la mente de Kyle solo estaba el terminar la simulación- quería estar de vuelta en la casa, en su habitación, donde se sentía seguro.

En esos momentos, sólo estaba agradecido de tener a Stan de compañía; esa simulación se sentía menos atemorizante con él.

Pero sabía que ese sentimiento sería momentáneo. Ninguno de los dos estaría a salvo estando dentro de la simulación.

Stan observaba a Kyle, quien tenía la cabeza recostada en la pared, su rizado cabello rojo cubriendo parte de sus ojos. A pesar de que se veía calmo, Stan prácticamente podía oír cómo su corazón palpitaba fuertemente; aquella sensación de miedo aún estaba en su sistema, y aunque quería que no fuera así, parecía no había nada que hacer para cambiarlo.

 _Pero... intentaré lo que sea para hacerlo._


	14. Capítulo IX-2

**Capítulo IX/2:** No mires, o te atrapará. **[Semana 1 - Día 6]**

— ¿Nada?

Wendy prácticamente puede predecir la respuesta a su pregunta, pero aún así necesitaba escucharla, casi al punto de la suma desesperación.

—Nada —respondió Craig, unos momentos después. —La camioneta está vacía.

Wendy suspiró con frustración; realmente esperaba ver una página en aquella Humvee. —Sigamos entonces.

Ambos continúan vagando por el bosque después de esa corta parada. Wendy estaba sumamente agradecida de haberse encontrado con Craig en su simulación, él le había facilitado un poco las cosas. Por los momentos, habían recolectado seis páginas, sin muchos encuentros con Slender.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó la pelinegra, subiendo el cierre de la chaqueta que Craig había tomado "prestada" de la casa.

Craig suspiró, para luego ojear el bosque, alumbrando con la linterna donde miraba. A simple vista, solo había árboles y arbustos, así que Craig no tenía una idea concentra de hacia dónde ir.

Después de unos momentos, simplemente dejó que su instinto lo guiara. Y por "instinto", se refiere al camino que se veía a lo lejos en el suelo.

—Por ahí.

Wendy asintió y luego ambos fueron hacia la dirección señalada.

El bosque era un lugar silencioso, tanto así que los únicos ruidos provenían de lo que normalmente pasarías por alto. El sonido de tus pisadas, las hojas de los árboles moviéndose contra el viento, el sonido de tu respiración. Si no fuera por eso, Wendy y Craig se verían sucumbidos en un silencio casi severo.

Y, por supuesto, el hecho de que Slender pudiese estar acechando no ayudaba para nada a mejorar la atmósfera que de por sí ya era lúgubre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevamos buscando? —preguntó Wendy, dirigiendo la mirada al chico, sin dejar de caminar.

—No lo sé, un par de horas quizás —contestó vagamente, su mirada en el camino. Craig sabía lo que ella estaba intentado hacer, posiblemente se sentía incómoda y quería llenar el silencio con una charla innecesaria.

En ese momento, no le importó seguirle el juego. Con tal de que dejara de escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas, no le importaba hablar tonterías por unos minutos.

— ¿Por qué estás en mi simulación?

— ¿Eh? —Wendy se detiene, confundida. —No sé, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Entramos en simulaciones diferentes. Yo entré en la Z, tú en la A, si debía encontrarme con alguien, sería con Butters o Kenny; ellos entraron por la misma puerta —explica el pelinegro. Wendy parecía pensar en eso, y Craig se vio a sí mismo considerando lo que acababa de decir.

Originalmente había mencionado eso sólo para formar conversación, pero mientras más pensaba en la situación, su interés aumentaba. Ellos no habían entrado por la misma puerta, y en la simulación anterior, él solo se había encontrado con las personas que entraron por la puerta Z.

Si eran diferentes simulaciones, no había forma posible de que Wendy hubiese aparecido en su camino de súbito.

—Oye, Craig —llamó Wendy, haciendo que Craig se diera cuenta de que se había quedado atrás. Él rápidamente la alcanzó, linterna iluminando en la dirección donde se dirigía.

Ambos entraron a un cubículo, donde había una silla, un pequeño escritorio y algunos tableros y anuncios. Era un centro de información, al parecer.

—Ya no quedan lugares por buscar —notó Wendy, viendo un mapa que estaba adherido a la pared. Habían revisado casi todo, menos ese lugar, y el sitio de los campamentos.

Tenía que haber una página en esos lugares.

Wendy revisaba algunos papeles tirados y arrugados mientras que Craig buscaba lo que había en el interior de un bolso.

La búsqueda, por suerte, duró poco.

— ¡La encontré! —exclamó Craig, desdoblando la hoja por completo. Wendy dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente para ver a Craig, emoción visible en su rostro.

— ¡No me jodas! ¿En serio? Déjame ver...

Craig le da la página para que ella la pueda inspeccionar por sí misma. La hoja estaba, como todas, arrugada y rota. "CORRE O TE ATRAPARÁ," rezaba el pedazo de papel en una caligrafía apresurada y rígida, letras mayúsculas, acompañado de un garabato errático de Slender.

Wendy guardó la hoja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta junto con las demás. Siete páginas.

—Solo nos falta...

—Una —terminó Craig por ella, para luego observar el mapa adherido a la pared durante unos segundos, analizándolo. —Solo nos falta revisar el área de campamento. Seguramente ahí está la última página.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos entonces —comentó Wendy, a lo que Craig asintió.

Ambos salieron del centro de información, unos momentos después de que Wendy pudiese memorizar el camino hacia el área de campamento. Habían unas decenas de tiendas de campaña, una fogata apagada, y algunos utensilios de cocina abandonados en el suelo; parecía que quienes sean lo que estuvieran acampando en ese lugar, se habían marchado repentinamente. Al menos eso daba a entender el hecho de que hubiese cosas como bolsos y ropa en las tiendas.

Craig entró en una de las tiendas, revisandolas de pies a cabeza, mientras que Wendy analizaba el exterior. Debía estar pendiente, aunque eso no le aseguraba nada en ese momento.

— ¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó la pelinegra una vez vio que Craig salía de la carpa. El chico negó, y sin decir nada entró en la siguiente. Wendy suspiró; el esperar le hacía sentir angustiada, como si cada segundo que transcurría significase que estaban más lejos de ganar el juego. Necesitaban apresurarse, y pronto.

Wendy observaba la fogata apagada, considerando encenderla por un momento. Hacía algo de frío después de todo, ¿por qué no? De todas formas parecía que les iba a tomar un tiempo buscar en aquella área. _Solo será por un momento_ , pensó, acercándose a la fogata.

Wendy movió la madera, preguntándose si se podría encender de nuevo, pero esa idea se desvaneció cuando notó algo entre los troncos: un pedazo de papel arrugado y amarillento, el cual tenía los bordes quemados, y lucía como si le hubiesen arrojado agua previamente.

Volteando la hoja, se podía leer con dificultad; "SIEMPRE OBSERVA. NO TIENE OJOS" seguido de un dibujo de un óvalo con unas equis de cada lado. Wendy examinó el papel durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

 _Encontramos... encontramos las ocho páginas..._

—No encontré nada en esta tienda tampoco, Wendy. Creo que deberíamos buscar en otro lad... ¿Wendy?

Wendy volteó al escuchar su nombre, para luego extenderle la hoja a Craig, quien la tomó con una expresión ligeramente asombrada. _Wow, podría ser la primera vez que lo he visto mostrar alguna clase de emoción_ , pensó la pelinegra, viendo como Craig volteaba la hoja una y otra vez, como si fuese una falsa y estuviese buscando el error en alguna parte.

—Okay... —dijo el pelinegro después de un momento. —Ya está... están todas.

—Lo sé—Wendy no pudo contener las ganas de reír. — ¡Lo logramos! ¡Ganamos el juego! —exclamó, emocionada y aliviada de que la simulación por fin haya terminado, pero aquella felicidad lentamente se evaporó al ver que Craig seguía con aquel severo semblante. —Oh, vamos Craig, al menos celebra conmig...

—No creo que esto haya terminado, Wendy —murmuró, pero cuando Wendy le iba a preguntar él señaló hacia un lado, haciendo que ella volteara. —Mira eso.

En el lugar que había señalado Craig, los árboles estaban siendo abatidos con fuerza por el viento, aunque en el sitio donde los dos estaban no había casi brisa. Se escuchaba como alguna de las piedras y ramas que había en el suelo se estremecían, y de súbito el suelo se veía iluminado en forma de circulo.

 _¿Pero qué...?_

Un haz de luz se había formando en ese lugar, y después de iluminar el suelo la luz subió, casi como si fuese un reflector. Le hacía recordar a Craig a los checkpoints en los videojuegos.

— ¡Stan, mira est...! ¿Wendy? _¿Craig?_

La voz de Kyle los tomó a ambos por sorpresa, haciendo que dirigieran su atención hacia el lugar donde provenía su voz. Kyle y Stan estaban a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, Stan sosteniendo las ocho páginas.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Stan, confusión en su voz; pero antes de que alguno le pudiera responder, unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos.

 _¿Qué mierda está pasando?_ se preguntó Craig, viendo que los que se acercaban eran Kenny y Bebe.

— ¿Se supone que estemos todos aquí? —cuestionó Kyle, pero como nadie tenía una respuesta, nadie contestó.

" **Diez.** " Una voz robótica habló de la nada, obteniendo la atención de todos. " **Nueve... ocho.** "

Estaba contando.

 _Si hace eso, se supone que hay que reaccionar de alguna forma_ , pensó Wendy. _Hay que..._

Antes de que pudiese terminar ese pensamiento, Craig le tomó de la mano y ambos empezaron a correr rápidamente hacia el haz de luz. Al ver que ellos hacían eso fue suficiente como para que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que tenían que hacer.

" **Cinco... cuatro.** "

Wendy y Craig lograron entrar, pero la cuenta regresiva continuó durante unos segundos más, dejando de algunos de los demás lograsen llegar, pero no se veía a Butters y a Cartman en ningún lugar-

"Uno."

Y con esa última palabra, el bosque y todo lo que los rodeaba; desapareció, dejándolos a todos en una oscuridad penumbrosa.

* * *

 **Craig's P.O.V**

— _SIMULACIÓN COMPLETADA_ —anunció la voz robótica una vez más, justo cuando las luces volvían a la sala de simulaciones. Aquella sala se me hacía algo inquietante, quizá porque todo era blanco; las paredes, el techo, e incluso el piso. Me incomodaba.

Salí de la sala junto con los demás, para luego encontrar a Cartman y a Butters mirarme de forma acusatoria. ¿Por qué hacían eso? No me importa, pero no entendía por qué.

— ¿Qué mierdas haces en esa sala? —preguntó el estúpido de Cartman, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestioné, frunciendo el ceño. Cartman rodó los ojos como si acabase de decir la mayor sandez del universo.

—Entraste en la Simulación Z —murmuró Stan, entornando los ojos en pensamiento. —Saliste por la A, aunque debías haber salido por ahí...

— ¿Acaso esa sala tiene algo que ver? —inquirió Butters, haciendo que dirigiera mi atención hacia él. — ¿Hiciste algo para entrar ahí? O acaso-

— ¡¿Cómo _cojones_ pudiste haber ganado si estabas en la sala Z?! _¡Hiciste trampa!_ —acusó Cartman, sin siquiera dejar que el chico terminase de hablar. Yo le lancé una mirada, cruzandome de brazos. ¿Qué mierda intenta hacer este imbecil?

—Cállate, Cartman —interrumpió Wendy, tomándome del brazo de forma defensiva. —Craig no hizo nada malo, deja de inventar tonterías.

— ¿Oh, eso crees?—Cartman rió secamente, señalándome con sus asquerosos dedos. — ¡¿Por qué crees que no se defiende él mismo?! ¡ _Sabe_ que hizo trampa!

—No me "defiendo" porque lo que insinuas no tiene _puto sentido_ , idiota —dije, exasperado, —el que hayas perdido porque no sabes hacer nada no es mi culpa, aunque se te haga difícil de entender ese simple concepto.

— ¡Cierra tu puta boca-!

—Buenas noches, jóvenes.

La inesperada voz de Anne hizo que todos nos quedáramos en silencio. Ella nos observaba con una sonrisa, como siempre, mientras que Tyler estaba detrás, su mirada estoica- era interesante ver lo mucho que se contrastaban, y a la vez, casi alarmante.

—Veo que estaban teniendo un altercado —comentó, riendo un poco. —Me gustaría saber qué dirían los espectadores sobre ello.

Esperaba que Cartman intentase "acusarme" con Anne o Tyler, pero para mi sorpresa, no hizo nada más que escuchar con una expresión de hastío. _Bien, se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era una estupidez. Genial._

—Bueno, acompáñenme abajo, chicos. Es hora de la eliminación.

Todos bajamos por el elevador y nos reunimos en frente de la pantalla. Tyler sacó el control remoto del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y la encendió, mostrándonos un video de nosotros en el reto de Slender, lo cual observábamos con atención.

Vaya, era extraño verme en televisión.

—Parece que los ganadores son Craig, Wendy, Kyle, Stan, Bebe y Kenny. ¡Felicitaciones, muchachos! Pasarán a la segunda semana —anunció Anne con entusiasmo, haciendo que Wendy me sonriera. Le devolví la sonrisa, y juro que jamás la había visto tan sorprendida.

Durante un momento no se escuchaba más que los gritos de emoción de Bebe, quien estaba abrazando a Kenny con todas sus fuerzas. Stan y Kyle se abrazaron, diciéndose cosas como "por fin salimos de esa mierda" y "gracias al cielo no morimos."

Wendy parecía querer hacer algo para calmar su emoción, pero me miraba de forma cohibida, como si temiese como fuese a reaccionar. Reí un poco, y le di un abrazo.

—Bien hecho —le murmuré, y por un segundo vi como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosa. Parecía que no se esperaba eso de mí, posiblemente era lo último en su cabeza.

Sé que a veces no muestro emociones, pero tampoco significa que no las tenga.

—Igualmente —dijo ella, riendo.

—Ugh, ya cierren la puta boca —exclamó Cartman, interrumpiendo el ambiente de felicidad en la sala. Pude notar que Butters estaba a punto de llorar, lo cual me hizo sentir algo de lástima por él, seguramente si perdía, se le vendrían varios problemas con sus severos padres.

Tyler carraspeó, haciendo que dejaramos de hablar para darle nuestra atención. Anne apagó la pantalla, para luego dirigirme una carpeta.

Iba a preguntar, pero justo cuando abrí la boca Anne empezó a hablar.

—Ahora que sabemos quienes son los ganadores, debemos saber quién será el eliminado. En esa carpeta escribirán el nombre de quien crean que deba ser, si Eric, o Butters.

— ¿Podemos escoger a quien queramos? —preguntó Kenny, a lo cual Tyler asintió.

—Lo que crean justo.

Supe desde ese momento a quien anotar.

Y estaba seguro de que todos concordaban con mi decisión.

Después de pasar la carpeta a cada uno de los ganadores, se le fue devuelta a Anne, quien la metió dentro de su bata sin siquiera revisarla.

—Sus votos serán sumados con los votos de los espectadores. Esperen el resultado mañana en la mañana, hasta entonces, ¡disfruten el resto de la semana! No saben cuándo llegaría la próxima simulación —declaró, sonriendo, para luego mirar a Tyler por un segundo, quien solo le asintió. —No se olviden de pasar por el confesionario. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —dijimos la mayoría al unísono, viendo como los camarógrafos se enfocaron en Anne y Tyler salir por la puerta, para luego volver a concentrarse en nosotros.

—Esto es una mierda —espetó Cartman, para luego largarse al elevador.

Bien, no lo necesitamos aquí.

Wendy's P.O.V

Después de que Cartman se fuera estuvimos en la sala charlando durante unos minutos sobre el reto, y lo que había sucedido. También consolamos a Butters, haciéndole saber que todos habíamos votado para que Cartman se fuera del concurso; logramos hacer que se calmara después de varios episodios de The Nanny.

Era agradable ver cómo todos nos llevábamos bien. Kyle y Stan no se agradaban mucho hace un par de días pero parece que todo está normal entre ellos, quizá mejor; no podían parar de hablar.

Bebe y Kenny parecían llevarse de lo mejor, no parecían querer alejarse del otro. Por el otro lado, noté que ella no le había dirigido una palabra a Kyle desde que salimos de la simulación, y por lo que podía ver, Kyle se veía algo reacio a intentarlo; limitándose a solo darle unas miradas en algunos momentos.

Lo que me recuerda... yo tampoco le he dicho nada a Stan... ni siquiera había pensado en él hasta ahora.

— ¿Quieres ir al confesionario? —sugirió Craig, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Craig estaba parado enfrente de mi, esperando por una respuesta.

Asentí sin pensar, sonriéndole. —Seguro.

Ambos fuimos caminando hacia el ascensor, y justo cuando iba a comandar, vi que Craig parecía querer hacerlo.

—Dilo tú —reí, haciendo que él asintiera.

—Al confesionario.

Con ese comando de voz, el ascensor cobró vida y las puertas se volvieron a abrir unos momentos después, dejándonos en el pasillo.

—Ve tu primero —dijo Craig, una vez llegamos a la puerta del confesionario. —Yo te esperaré aquí.

—Está bien —murmuré, para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue un sillón, una pantalla apagada y una cámara. En la pared estaba adherido una nota que explicaba como funcionaba todo; debía encender la cámara, sentarme, y hablar de forma natural sobre lo que había ocurrido y los editores se encargarían de lo demás, con la especificación de que debía ser ambigua- claro, supongo que no debía hacer spoilers.

Encendí la cámara y me senté en el sillón, algo incómoda a pesar de que el asiento era bastante suave.

 _Creo que debo empezar a hablar ahora, ¿no?_

—Hola, soy Wendy...

* * *

 **¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Esta vez no me tomaré siglos para volver a actualizar, lo prometo.**

 **Por cierto, el fic no trata específicamente de los juegos, sino de la experiencia de los personajes, así que si sienten que no me concentro tanto en las simulaciones es porque nunca fueron el foco de la historia :P como sea, ¿qué tal les parece el fic hasta ahora?**

 **JMH**


	15. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X:** Preguntas **[Día 1 - Semana 2]**

 **Stan's P.O.V**

Después de quedarme viendo el techo durante unos cuantos momentos, decidí levantarme de la cama.

Silenciosamente, sin dejar que Kyle me escuchara, tomé mi abrigo y guantes y salí del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Pasé por el pasillo y bajé por las escaleras, ya que pensaba que el ascensor haría demasiado ruido si lo llegase a usar.

Sin encender las luces de la sala, me coloqué el abrigo y salí de la casa. Tenía que estar afuera de ese lugar por un momento, necesitaba pensar.

El frío aire me recibió al salir, y aunque normalmente no me gustaba, en ese momento era lo que más quería. Respiré profundo, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose después de que la había cerrado me alarmó, haciendo que volteara a ver quien era el que había salido.

—Ah, eres tú —murmuré, suspirando. Consuela se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, como si se disculpase por estar observando con la cámara cada uno de mis movimientos.

Yo intenté devolverle la sonrisa, para luego colocarme los guantes, sintiendo que el frío hacía que mis manos se entumecieran.

— ¿Tienes que estar todo el tiempo así? —pregunté, mientras que empezaba a caminar sin rumbo, sabiendo que ella estaría detrás de mí. —Quiero decir, siempre tienes que estar grabando, supongo que debe ser agotador...

Consuela no respondió mi pregunta, pero en su lugar suspiró, dándome a entender que si se cansaba de ello.

— ¿El no hablar es algo de camarógrafos o solo me odias? —pregunté en broma, tratando de llenar el silencio. Consuela rodó los ojos, riendo en voz baja. —Vamos, Consu, puedes hablarme, no muerdo.

—Emily.

Dejé de caminar abruptamente al escuchar esa voz.

— _¿Hablaste?_ —cuestioné, sorprendido. Ella asintió, riendo.

—Mi nombre es Emily, y no pienso hablar más —murmuró, haciendo la señal de "mis labios están sellados" con su mano, enfocándose nuevamente en la toma.

— ¿Es en serio? Tengamos una conversación, _seamos amigos_ —ante eso ella hizo una expresión de asco, lo cual me hizo sentir traicionado.

— ¡Me rechazas! ¡Te ofrezco mi amistad _y me rechazas!_ —exclamé, sobreactuando mi dolor y traición. Cons- Emily rió, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. —No te rías, estoy sufriendo aquí.

Reí, dejando el acto.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, lo cual me hizo dar cuenta de que había parado en el parque.

 _Hm..._ Quizá no iba sin rumbo después de todo.

Me senté en el columpio rojo, después de quitarle la nieve de encima. No me columpiaba, solo me quedé sentado ahí, en silencio.

Pensaba en las simulaciones, como se sentía estar dentro de ellas; era completamente... extraño, diferente a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

Hace una semana pensaba que esto de las simulaciones iban a ser solo eso, simulaciones. Creía que no iba a poder sentir nada en realidad, como si estuviese jugando un videojuego VR, pero era totalmente distinto a eso. Podía sentir todo.

— _Pero... no quiero que nos atrasemos por mi culpa. ¿Y- y si perdemos?_ —recordé la voz de Kyle aquella vez que estuvimos en el reto de Slender, prácticamente pudiendo sentir la preocupación en él, se sentía real.

Aquella casa abandonada, el auto descompuesto, el bosque en el medio de la oscuridad; todo eso se sentía real, genuino... no parecía ser una simulación. Si no lo supiera, diría que en verdad estuvimos ahí, que todo eso sí sucedió-

— ¿Stan?

Salí de súbito de imaginaciónlandia, viendo que una cara familiar se acercaba a mi paradero. Sonreí por lo bajo, señalando el columpio azul que estaba a mi lado.

—Siéntate —murmuré, moviendo la nieve con mis zapatos.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —preguntó, sentándose en el columpio.

Lo miré por un segundo, cuestionante. —Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Kyle suspiró, viendo hacia el cielo.

—No sé porque, pero no podía dormir. Luego noté que no estabas en la habitación y fui a buscarte —explicó, casi en un murmullo.

Reí un poco.

— ¿Tanto me extrañaste, Rulitos?

— _Vete_ a la _mierda_.

Hicimos contacto visual por unos momentos, intentando tener un momento de seriedad, pero no pudimos evitar reír.

— _No_ dijiste que no —reí, tomando algo de nieve para tirarsela en la ropa. Kyle simplemente se la quitó de encima, rodando los ojos.

—Oh, cállate.

—Sigue sin ser un no —comenté, sonriendo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me agrada molestarle un poco.

Kyle empuja mi columpio hacia un lado, sonriendo, para luego volver a tener una expresión seria.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —al ver mi expresión confundida decidió repetir lo que había dicho. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tampoco podía dormir —dije, suspirando. —Y necesitaba pensar, supongo.

— ¿Parece mentira, no? —Kyle ríe por lo bajo, después de unos segundos de silencio. —El concurso, las simulaciones... todo esto, creo que aún me cuesta creerlo.

—Y es la primera semana —dije, tratando de recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho. —Por alguna razón no me decido si pasó muy rápido o si fue totalmente lento.

Kyle rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Para mi se siente rápido, no sólo las simulaciones. Conocerlos a ustedes... conocerte a ti...

Cuando dice esto, deja de verme a los ojos y en su lugar observa la nieve en el suelo. Yo por otra parte lo seguía viendo, escuchando cada palabra.

—Creo que me estoy encariñando con este lugar, no quisiera que ninguno se fuera —dice, pero esta vez dirige su atención hasta a mi. —A excepción del idiota de Cartman, claro. Ese sí se puede ir a la mierda de una vez.

No pude evitar reír ante eso, lo cual hizo que Kyle riera también. Reímos juntos durante unos segundos; pero luego entramos en un silencio, solo nos observábamos el uno al otro, sin decir nada.

Por un segundo, no había ningún concurso. No había cámaras alrededor, solo estábamos Kyle y yo, sentados en el parque, en el medio de la noche.

En este momento realmente sentía que estábamos solos, podía concentrarme en él, detallarlo perfectamente. Sus ojos verdes eran claros, pero justo ahora lucían oscuros, su piel contrastando bastante. Sus labios, sorpresivamente, no se veían secos por el frío.

Se veían... de cierta forma...

Parpadeé.

 _¿Qué?_

De repente, me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Stan? —su tono de voz sonaba preocupado, posiblemente estaba confundido ante mi reacción repentina; pero no quería escucharle en ese preciso momento.

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, de manera acelerada. Me paré, tratando de calmarme.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kyle, levantándose del columpio.

Negué con la cabeza, respirando pausadamente.

—No, nada —murmuré, frunciendo las cejas. Vamos, basta, Stan.

—Uh... creo que deberíamos volver y descansar un poco —sugirió, posiblemente notando lo incómodo que estaba.

Asentí, sin mirarle. —Sí... hagamos eso.

En silencio, Kyle, Emily y yo nos dirigimos hacia la casa, la caminata siendo considerablemente más corta de lo que esperaba. Estaba agradecido por eso.

Kyle caminó hacia las escaleras, pero luego se detuvo y volteó, notando que yo seguía junto a la puerta.

— ¿No vienes? —preguntó en voz baja, como si pensara que levantar su tono haría que me espante o algo parecido.

Tomé aire y exhalé, desviando la mirada. Intenté responder, pero solo pude negar con la cabeza; no podía ir ahí, no todavía.

Kyle se quedó ahí por un momento, pero no dijo nada, para luego subir por las escaleras.

Kyle's P.O.V

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Me senté en el borde mi cama, quitándome los guantes, sin poder evitar pensar en como Stan había reaccionado en el parque.

Se veía muy tenso, pero antes estaba normal, incluso bien.

Recuerdo como estábamos los dos sentados en los columpios sin decir nada, solo mirándonos en completo silencio. Por un momento realmente me sentí conectado a él.

Y luego, parecía que fuésemos unos completos desconocidos otra vez.

¿Acaso le dije algo para que reaccionara de esa forma?

Me acosté, cubriéndome con las cobijas. Será mejor que duerma, con suerte todo estará bien mañana.

* * *

—Kyle... Kyle, despierta.

La voz de Stan hace que abra los ojos lentamente, viendo que él estaba colocándose su camisa.

Fruncí el ceño, cubriéndome el rostro con el brazo, rehusándome a despertar, aunque ya estaba semi consciente.

Stan suspiró, tomando el dorso de mi mano, quitandola de mi rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los míos, casi como si estuviese analizando. Estuvimos así durante un segundo, y pude notar algo extraño en su mirada, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

De todas formas, Stan rompió el contacto visual y soltó mi mano, carraspeando.

—Eh... las- las eliminaciones —dijo, después de tartamudear un poco. Yo levanté una ceja, pero luego recordé a qué se refería.

—Oh, cierto.

Me levanté de la cama y me quité la camisa, dirigiéndome hacia el baño. —Hey, ¿sabes dónde está la toalla? —pregunté, buscando en el closet donde usualmente la guardaba, pero no estaba ahí. —Stan, si sabes donde está dim...

Volteando, me di cuenta de que Stan no estaba en la habitación.

Suspiré. Por supuesto.

Una parte de mi creía que Stan estaba volviendo a estar incómodo en mi presencia, pero no sabía por qué. Últimamente nos hemos estado llevando bien, no había dicho o hecho algo como para que hacer que estuviese tenso a mi lado. ¿O si lo había hecho? No, claro que no. No he hecho nada.

Fruncí las cejas, desanimado. ¿Es estúpido sentirme algo mal por esto?

Sentí un nudo en el estómago. Seguro que todo estaba bien y solo estaba exagerando, quizá Stan solo estaba ansioso por saber los resultados y por eso reaccionaba de esa manera, no tenía porque preocuparme. Quizás estaba paranoico por todo esto del concurso.

Convenciendome de ello, entré al baño.

Bajé por las escaleras, encontrando a todo el grupo junto a Anne y Tyler sentados en la sala. Anne notó mi presencia, sonriendo.

—Ah, ya estamos todos... Kyle, toma asiento por favor.

Ojeé el sofá, viendo que el único sitio disponible era al lado de Butters, quien estaba mordiéndose las uñas por el nerviosismo. Dirigí mi atención a Stan, quien estaba sentado en el otro sofá al lado de Wendy, su mano sobre la de ella, pero él se veía totalmente distraído. Casi como si no estuviese ahí.

 _¿Qué le pasa?_

—Kyle.

La voz de Anne hace que reaccione. Ella seguía sonriendo, pero se podía ver que estaba algo impaciente, así que decidí sentarme al lado de Butters, quien casi salta al sentir el movimiento del sofá cuando me senté.

—Muy bien, chicos —Tyler le entrega el control de la pantalla en medio de su oración. —Ya tenemos los resultados de la votación.

Puse una mano en el hombro de Butters, en un intento de ser reconfortante. Le sonreí, como para decirle que todo estaría bien- después de todo, estaba seguro que cada uno de nosotros había votado para que Cartman se fuera. Seguramente la gente que veía el programa estaría de acuerdo con que Cartman es el que tiene que irse.

—El participante que pasa a la siguiente semana con los demás concursantes es...

 _Vamos, solo di su nombre._

Todo estaba enfocado en Anne y Tyler en este momento; las cámaras, nuestra atención, todos querían saber.

—Es... —Anne tomó aire, y después de lo que se sintió como varias horas, anunció el resultado; — ¡Eric Cartman!

— _¿Qué?_ —fue la reacción de Tyler, quien inmediatamente actúa como si no hubiese dicho una palabra. Anne le lanzó una mirada casi imperceptible, pero fui capaz de notarlo. Seguido de esto, todos menos Cartman empezaron a quejarse del resultado.

—Esta mierda no puede ser en serio —dije, molesto. ¿Cómo vergas había pasado ese imbecil a la segunda semana y no Butters? ¡No podía ser posible!

— ¡Todos votamos por Cartman! Él tiene que irse —repuso Stan, a lo que Craig asintió; incluso él estaba en desacuerdo con la votación.

Butters empezó a llorar, lo cual hizo que dirigiera mi atención hacia él. Él empezó a murmurar cosas sobre sus padres, pero casi no le podía entender ya que hablaba en un tono muy bajo y bastante rápido.

Cartman rió, ignorando todos los comentarios sobre cómo queríamos que se fuera. —Sabía que me quedaría, soy el alma del puto programa.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Cartman! —espetó Kenny, abrazando a Butters, murmurándole palabras de aliento para calmarle. Cartman solo rodó los ojos.

— ¿No hay manera de cambiar el resultado? —pregunté, pero Anne solo negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento, pero reglas son reglas, y el público votó porque Butters abandonara la competencia —explicó, para luego encender la pantalla con el control.

En la pantalla se mostraba fotos de cada uno de nosotros, abajo de la foto estaba nuestro nombre y un número. El primero en la lista era Stan, luego seguía yo, después Wendy, Craig, y Carman. Butters estaba al final de la lista.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kenny, su expresión de pura y honesta confusión. Craig rodó los ojos.

—Creo que es obvio, son los resultados de búsqueda —dijo, a lo que Tyler asintió. —Presta atención, no te haría daño.

Kenny le lanzó una mirada, pero Craig no se vio intimidado en lo más mínimo. Tyler se aclaró la garganta.

—Efectivamente, esos son los resultados que hemos tenido luego de una semana de estar al aire. Parece que Stan y Kyle son los favoritos del público.

Cuando Tyler dijo esto, no pude evitar dirigir mi atención hacia Stan, quien había hecho lo mismo, pero volvió a ver a Tyler casi al instante una vez notó que me había dado cuenta de que me estaba viendo.

—Craig y Wendy son los segundos en la lista de búsqueda —notó Anne, haciendo que Wendy dirigiera su atención a Craig. —La búsqueda de ambos aumentó considerablemente luego del reto, esperemos que eso continúe.

Wendy le sonrió, a lo que Craig solo asintió en señal de respeto.

—Butters, desgraciadamente, no resaltó en los resultados, por eso debe irse —concluyó Anne, para después apagar la pantalla y dirigirse al rubio, quien seguía llorando en los brazos de Kenny. —El equipo ya mandó tu equipaje a la limusina, tienes un momento para despedirte.

Con esas palabras, Anne y Tyler salieron por la aquella puerta que nadie a excepción de ellos dos ha cruzado, dejándonos a todos en un silencio. Butters se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se levantó del sofá, haciendo que todos nos pusiéramos de pie de igual forma.

—Cuando esto termine, nos veremos otra vez, ¿sí? —prometió Kenny, dándole un abrazo. Butters asintió, sin decir nada, posiblemente porque no confiaba lo suficiente en si mismo como para decir algo en ese momento.

Uno por uno nos despedimos de él, y después de un rato, lo acompañamos hasta la puerta.

—Hasta pronto, chicos —susurró Butters, antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse en la limusina. Esa fue la última vez que lo vimos.

—Esto _no_ es justo —dijo Kenny, mirando la puerta con una expresión severa. La mayoría de nosotros estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Lloren todo lo que quieran, seguiré aquí —repuso Cartman, quien estaba en la cocina, tomando un smoothie de chocolate. Craig le sacó el dedo del medio, sin decir nada, sabiendo que eso no cambiaría el resultado.

Anne entró nuevamente a la sala, con Tyler a su lado y unos dos camarógrafos grabando sus movimientos.

—Vamos, chicos, ¡no estén tristes! —exclamó Anne alegremente, en un intento de cambiar el tenso ambiente que se había formado en la sala. —Véanlo de esta forma, ¡ya están en la _segunda_ semana! Nuevas experiencias están por venir, aprovechen para recuperar energías mientras nosotros preparamos la nueva simulación.

 _Cierto_. Aún no sabíamos qué tipo de simulación tendríamos esta semana, quizás podría ser más difícil que la anterior.

—Tienen la casa para hacer lo que quieran, decidan con cuidado —sugirió, para luego señalar hacia el comedor. —Su desayuno está listo, coman y disfruten de su día.

Diciendo eso, Anne se dirige junto a Tyler a la puerta, pero antes de entrar vuelve a dirigir su atención a nosotros, como si acabase de recordar algo.

—Ah, se me olvidaba... ¡Feliz navidad!

* * *

 **Stan's P.O.V**

Vaya, estar en este lugar realmente te hacía perder el sentido del tiempo. No recordaba que era navidad, a pesar de que la casa estaba decorada con todo tipo de adornos navideños, con algún par de adornos de Hanukkah también.  
Pensaba que faltaban un par de semanas, pero no creí que el día estuviese tan cerca.

— ¡Hagamos una fiesta! —sugirió Bebe con entusiasmo. —Pongamos música y preparemos cócteles, lo que sea. He estado sobria durante semanas- ¡tres semanas! —exclamó, como si la idea de permanecer libre de alcohol en su sistema fuese completamente irracional.

Aunque... en ese momento, aquella sugerencia sonaba perfecta.

—Muy bien, hagámoslo —dijo Craig, aunque no se escuchaba muy entusiasmado.

—Kenny y yo nos encargaremos de los tragos, —comentó Bebe, para luego dirigirse a Kyle, Wendy y Cartman. —Ustedes tres, ayuden con la comida y lo demás. Y cierra la puta boca Cartman, también comerás tú —afirmó justo cuando Cartman había abierto la boca para objetar.

— _Ugh_ , bien —se resignó, cruzándose de brazos. —Pero cocinaré lo que quiera.

Bebe rodó los ojos. —Me vale verga, solo hazlo.

— ¿Qué haremos Craig y yo? —pregunté, viendo que los demás empezaban a irse a la cocina. Bebe volteó y pensó por un momento.

—Tú y Craig pueden escoger la música —sugirió, para luego tomar el brazo de Kenny e irse con los demás a la cocina.

Suspiré, dirigiendo mi atención hacia Craig, quien estaba viéndome con una expresión seria en su rostro, cruzado de brazos. Yo levanté una ceja, confundido.

— ¿Qué?

Craig soltó una risa sarcástica, negando.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó, pero no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestioné, a lo que Craig rodó los ojos, suspirando.

—Por Dios, Stan, ¿qué es lo que sucede ahora?

—No entiendo de qué hablas —dije, frunciendo las cejas. Craig ahora se veía exasperado, como si estuviese harto de solamente tener que verme.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto, Stan. Sabes de qué hablo —al darse cuenta de que aún no tenía idea de qué mierda hablaba, Craig suspiró. —Tú y Kyle, algo sucede. ¿Crees que no noté cómo le lanzabas miradas mientras Anne hablaba toda esa basura? No hace falta ser un detective para saber que algo pasa.

—Pues no pasa nada, Craig —dije, cruzandome de brazos. —No sé porque pensarías eso.

— ¿Te molesta eso? Heh, sabía que si tenías un problema conmigo también lo tendrías con él, no me sorprende —al decir esto Craig saca su teléfono y lo desbloquea, sin prestarme más atención.

— ¿Qué habría de molestarme? No tiene sentido lo que dices —repuse, —y no tengo un problema contigo.

—No me interesa. Solo digo que no deberías actuar todo tenso solo porque Kyle es así, no es una enfermedad ¿sabes?

 _¿De qué mierdas está hablando? No entiendo nada_ pensé; tratando de hallarle sentido a lo que Craig decía, pero al ver mi expresión, él pestañeó, confundido.

—Espera, no eres tan idiota como para en serio no entender —murmura en pensamiento, para luego analizarme durante un par de segundos. —Ah... no te lo ha dicho. Mi error.

— ¿No me ha dicho? ¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho? —pregunté, pero Craig solo negó con la cabeza, concentrándose en su celular una vez más.

—Nada, niño. Olvida lo que dije- es más, tienes razón, no pasa nada —dijo, sin despegar los ojos del celular. —Descargaré un par de canciones, tengo un pendrive en mi bolso.

—Craig-

El pelinegro me ignoró, caminando hacia el ascensor, dejándome solo.

Oh... okay, bien. Genial.

Ahora estaré todo el día, y seguramente el resto de la navidad, preguntándome _qué mierdas acaba de suceder_.


	16. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI:** Hablar **[Semana 2 - Día 1]**

 **Kyle's P.O.V**

Pasaron unas cuantas horas mientras que Wendy, Cartman y yo preparábamos la comida para la fiesta de navidad que habíamos planeado hacer.

Sorpresivamente, no fue tan incómodo como esperaba; gracias al cielo cuando Cartman está distraído cocinando, no es tan insufrible, quizás debía ponerse a cocinar más a menudo. Y al parecer, le agradaba que Wendy le ayudara con eso. Ella hacía los postres mientras que él hacía la comida. Por primera vez no quería salir inmediatamente de la casa al estar cerca de su presencia.

Pero había algo que no me dejaba concentrar.

En vez de estar aquí con ellos dos, podría estar con Bebe y Kenny, pero por algún motivo ella no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de estar molesta conmigo. Desde que salí de la primera simulación Bebe ha estado evitándome, lo cual me parece bastante inmaduro, ya que no hice algo como para que se comporte así. Incluso si estuviese molesta por lo que pasó en la simulación, eso no lo justifica. Solo estaba haciendo lo que el juego quería que hiciera.

De hecho... de cierta forma, no estaba seguro de si siquiera me estaba controlando. Mientras más pensaba en aquella simulación, menos la podía recordar; posiblemente sería porque no _quería_ hacerlo. De todas formas, aún sabía que todo lo que hice ahí fue lo que el personaje del juego hizo. Bebe debía entender que fue el personaje, no yo.

Suspiré. Quizás solo debía disculparme, como siempre lo hago. Seguramente eso es lo que ella espera de mí, y si lo hago, todo volvería a la normalidad. ¿Cierto?

De la nada, Wendy se sienta a mi lado, dos muffins de chocolate en sus manos.

— ¿Distraído? —pregunta, dándome uno de los muffins. Asentí, intentando sonreírle.

—Podría decirse —murmuré, para después comer un poco del muffin de chocolate. —Gracias, está delicioso.

Wendy sonrió. —De nada, Kyle. Ahora, dime qué te molesta.

— ¿Eh? —puse el muffin en la mesa, negando. —Estoy bien, Wendy.

Wendy levantó una ceja. —Uh-huh, _seguro_ que sí.

Reí un poco, viendo que ella no pensaba irse hasta obtener una respuesta.

—En serio, todo está bien.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué llevas media hora sentado en la barra viendo la nada? —cuestionó, posando sus brazos sobre la mesa, su atención en mi. —Cuéntame, ¿qué sucede?

—Es una larga historia-

—Bueno, acabo de poner el pastel de banana en el congelador, y tardaría unos... —revisó la hora en su celular por un momento. —Cuarenta y tres minutos, así que tengo tiempo.

—Creo que Cartman necesita ayuda, creo que iré-

—Tocas algo de lo que cocino _y te romperé el culo a patadas_ —interfirió Cartman, quién estaba colocando unos pedazos de pollo en un sartén. Wendy rió.

—Parece que no tienes escapatoria —notó, sonriendo, para luego darle una mordida a su muffin. Suspiré nuevamente, rindiéndome, ya que era evidente que no podría evadirla.— ¿Tiene que ver con Bebe?

Parpadeé.— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Digamos que a Bebe le gusta hablarme de sus problemas —comentó, lo cual me hizo fruncir las cejas, algo molesto.

—Que raro, porque a mi no me ha dicho nada desde días. Ni una sola palabra —dije, mirando el muffin como si me hubiese hecho algo malo. —No entiendo qué mierda le pasa.

—Deberías hablar con ella —sugirió la pelinegra, a lo que intenté aguantar una risa.

—Ya lo he intentado, Wendy, ella no quiere hacerlo. La última vez que intenté hablar con ella me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Wendy se veía sorprendida. — ¿En serio? —asentí, confundido por su expresión facial. —Por lo que Bebe me cuenta, _tú_ eres el que se aparta.

 _¿Qué mierda?_

— ¿Qué es lo que te dice? —pregunté, mis manos haciéndose puños. Wendy notó esto, y colocó una mano en mi hombro, una expresión de simpatía en su rostro.

—Es muy ambigua al respecto, pero según ella, ni siquiera intentas reconciliarte —explicó, su voz en un murmullo. —La noche que salimos de la simulación de Ib, estaba furiosa-

— _¡¿Pero por qué?!_ —espeté en voz baja, ya que no tenía intenciones de que Cartman escuchase nuestra conversación. — ¡Lo que pasó en la simulación fue solo eso! No fue algo real.

—Lo sé, Kyle —Wendy suspiró, bajando su mano. —Pero... creo que no sólo por eso está molesta contigo.

— ¿Por qué más habría de estarlo? —cuestioné, mi voz casi quebrándose. —No lo entiendo...

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y cerré los ojos por un momento, intentando calmarme. Sentí que Wendy colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi, lo cual me hizo sentir peor.

No merecía su ayuda.

—No deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo aquí conmigo —musité, quitándome las manos del rostro. Wendy frunció las cejas, viéndose ofendida.

—Si crees que te voy a dejar aquí solo estás equivocado. Soy tu amiga, ¿no? Estoy aquí para ti, es más, si quieres puedo ayudarte a que hables con Bebe.

Negué con la cabeza. —No tienes porque hacer eso, Wendy —la miré, y en su rostro se podía ver preocupación, cosa que no merecía de ella. —Deberías ir con Stan, ustedes dos si son una buena pareja...

Cuando dije esto, pude ver como Wendy bajó la mirada, una expresión que no podía leer en su rostro. Por alguna razón, la única palabra que encontraba para describirlo era... ¿culpa?

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté, viendo que ante la mera mención de Stan el ambiente había cambiado. Wendy negó suavemente, algo distraída. — ¿Estás segura? Puedes contarme si quieres, como dijiste, somos amigos. Quizás pueda ayudarte también.

—Kyle... puedo confiar en ti, ¿cierto? —preguntó, su tono de voz bajo y serio, nunca le había escuchado hablar así desde que ella había pisado la casa. Yo asentí.

—Por supuesto.

Wendy tomó aire y exhaló, mirando hacia el frente.

— ¿Nunca has sentido que quieres algo diferente? —preguntó, tomando el envoltorio del muffin en sus manos, rompiendolo en tiras. —Digamos que estás en una isla desierta y tienes un amigo al que quieres mucho. Pasan todo el tiempo juntos, sabes todo sobre él, y él sabe todo sobre ti; estar con él es una rutina que sabes de memoria.

No decía nada, solo la escuchaba hablar atentamente, intentando descifrar a dónde quería llegar con esa metáfora.

—Entonces, llega una nueva persona a esa isla, alguien que nunca has visto antes —mientras habla, puedo notar un brillo en sus ojos. —Esta persona es completamente diferente a tu primer amigo, pero no crees que es algo malo. De hecho, te interesas es él, y luego ustedes dos se hacen amigos.

Por alguna razón, sentía que la situación hipotética que Wendy estaba contando tenía algo de sentido. Seguía sin decir nada, quería escuchar cómo terminaría su explicación.

—Entonces, te das cuenta que esa nueva persona te hace sentir bien, nuevo, diferente. Algo que dejaste de sentir con tu primer amigo... —Wendy suspira, para luego soltar las tiras del envoltorio en la mesa. —Después de un tiempo, sientes que te apartas de tu primer amigo. No planeabas que fuera así, pero solo pasó. No es que no lo quieras, pero por alguna razón, estar con tu primer amigo se siente como... conformarse.

Después de un momento, pude ver que unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. En ese instante supe a qué se refería con lo que me estaba contando.

—Wendy...

Al ver que ella había empezado a llorar, la envolví en un abrazo, el cual ella devolvió al instante.

— _¿Soy una persona horrible, Kyle?_ —su voz flaqueó, como si de verdad creyera eso.

—Claro que no, Wendy —susurré, colocando mi mano en su cabello. —De hecho... creo que entiendo como te sientes.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, su voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Consideré mi respuesta durante un segundo, dándome cuenta de que no podría negarlo. —Sí, en serio.

Wendy se separó un poco de mi, para mirarme a los ojos; ella no estaba llorando más, pero las lágrimas seguían en su rostro. Se veía bastante estresada y preocupada.

—Kyle, prometeme que no dirás ni una palabra sobre esto —pidió, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. —Por favor.

—No diré nada, lo prometo —aseguré, haciendo que ella suspire, aliviada. —Pero, creo que deberías con Stan sobre esto. Él si te escuchará.

Wendy asintió, para luego preguntarme; — ¿Y tú harás lo mismo con Bebe?

—Sí, necesito hacerlo, yo-

De súbito, una alarma ruidosa comenzó a sonar, alarmándonos. Wendy sacó su celular de forma apresurada, desactivando la alarma para volver a apagarlo y guardarlo.

—El pastel... tengo que sacarlo del congelador —dijo, riendo un poco de manera nerviosa. Yo asentí en reconocimiento, levantándome de la silla junto a ella.

— ¿Ya terminaron su reunión de chicas? —preguntó Cartman sarcásticamente, colocando el pollo en un plato. — _Genial_ , ahora ayúdenme a servir esta mierda.

* * *

Stan's P.O.V

Decidí no insistirle a Craig sobre lo que había sucedido antes.

Era definitivo que él no iba a decirme nada, así que pensé que era mejor dejar el tema así. Posiblemente y solo dijo todo eso para joder con mi cabeza, solo para ver mi reacción.

En su lugar, descargue un par de canciones y las pasé al pendrive de Craig, el cual tenía unas cincuenta canciones.

—Okay, creo eso es suficiente, vamos a la sala —dijo Craig, sacando el pendrive de su laptop para luego cerrarla.

Salimos de su habitación y bajamos por el ascensor, el cual se me hacía extraño usar ya que me había acostumbrado a usar las escaleras. Por otra parte, a Craig le encantaba estar ahí y usar el comando de voz una y otra vez.

Para cuando bajamos y se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el olor de la comida, que estaba puesta en la mesa. Un montón de postres; pastel, muffins, galletas, y también había pollo. _Bastante_ pollo.

—Esto se ve delicioso —dije, acercándome a la mesa. — ¿Puedo comer ahora?

—Estamos esperando por Kenny y Bebe —dijo Kyle, quien se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba para colocar un plato de pudding de arroz en la mesa. Pensé que se iba a quedar ahí, pero una vez había puesto el plato se alejó.

—Oh, está bien—murmuré, aunque de todas formas no había nadie que me pudiese escuchar.

De repente, alguien le había bajado el tono a las luces de techo, haciendo que las luces navideñas y el fuego de la chimenea resaltaran más. Era Wendy.

Me iba a acercar a ella para decirle lo de las canciones, pero me detuve al ver que Craig se me había adelantado. Lo que sea que le había dicho, la hizo reír, y ella lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso, pero no dije nada.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como un idiota o qué? Quítate del medio.

Ignoré a Cartman y simplemente me dirigí hacia la cocina, sintiendo que el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Aunque, siendo honesto, todo el día ha estado así.

Kyle estaba a punto de tomar agua cuando vio que le estaba observando, lo cual hizo que desviara la mirada, recordando lo que Craig había dicho.

 _—Ah... no te lo ha dicho._

¿Qué era lo que no me contaba?

 _Vamos, Stan, tienes que hablar con él, o sino nunca lo sabrás. Tienes que dejar de actuar como un jodido idiota de una buena vez._ Pensé, convenciéndome de que estar así no tenía sentido. Tomé aire, un poco nervioso.

—Kyle, yo -

Para cuando finalmente volteé a verle, Kyle no estaba ahí. Huh, sentí un déjà-vu ante eso... quizás así se sentía Kyle cada vez que lo evitaba.

 _Dios, soy un imbécil._

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose me interrumpió los pensamientos, haciendo que me dirigiera a la sala para ver quién había llegado. Era Bebe y Kenny, el cual traía una bolsa de botellas en ambas manos.

— ¿Qué tanto alcohol traen ahí? —preguntó Craig, quien ahora estaba en el sofá con Wendy. Bebe sonrió de lado, colocando una mano en el hombro de Kenny.

Hm. Esos dos han estado muy juntos durante estos últimos días.

—Lo suficiente para que te diviertas —dijo, guiñandole un ojo de forma coqueta, aunque no hizo efecto en Craig, por obvias razones. —Vamos, Kenny, preparemos los tragos.

Prácticamente arrastrando a Kenny a la barra, caminé hacia una de las sillas y me senté, viendo como ellos preparaban los tragos sin decir una palabra.

Definitivamente no sentía que era navidad...

* * *

Un par de horas y un montón de bebidas después, todos estábamos sentados en el suelo, en forma de círculo, una de las botellas vacías en medio de todos nosotros.

—Básicamente, —habló Bebe, sosteniendo la botella. —Es como Verdad o Reto, pero la botella decide a quién le toca. Y no se pueden arrepentir.

— ¿Quién girará la botella? —preguntó Kenny, a lo que Bebe rió.

—Yo primero, por supuesto —al decir esto, ella gira la botella con sus manos, y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, el pico de la botella señala a Craig. Bebe rió.

—Ah, joder —Craig rodó los ojos, pero no objetó. Bebe se sentó nuevamente, pensativa.

— ¿Verdad o reto, Tucker?

Craig la miró por un segundo, para luego reír un poco. Wow, creo que nunca había escuchado ese sonido antes.

— ¿Sabes qué? _Reto._

Bebe rió otra vez. —Oooh, reto. Bien, te reto a... —antes de continuar, la rubia miró a todos los que estaban en el círculo, sus ojos cayendo en Wendy. — ¡Besar a Wendy!

— _¿Qué?_ —al ver cómo había reaccionado, Bebe rodó los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, Stan. Es solo un reto, relaja la raja —ante eso Kenny y Kyle rieron, lo cual hizo que Bebe riera otra vez. Yo la fulminé con la mirada.

Dirigí mi atención a Wendy, quien estaba ahí sentada sin decir nada. Ella me miró, pero no pudo mantener el contacto visual.

Bebe suspiró. —Ugh, bien, no tienen que hacerlo si te vas a molestar -

— ¿Quién dijo que estoy molesto? —pregunté sarcásticamente, tomando el vaso que tenía lleno de whiskey, el cual tragué de un solo tiro. —Es _solo_ un reto, que importa ¿no?

Bebe sonrió. —Vaya, quién lo diría. Pensé que harías una escena por eso, Stan.

Yo me encogí de hombros, mi garganta ardiendo por el whiskey. — _Pfft_. Háganlo, no significa nada.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Craig, seriedad en su rostro. Rodé los ojos, asintiendo. —Okay, bien.

Craig se movió hacia donde estaba Wendy, quien estaba sentada al lado de Kenny y Kyle. Craig se acercó hacia ella, y plantó un beso en sus labios; pude ver como Wendy se sonrojaba furiosamente, pero no se apartó del beso, el cual duró aproximadamente unos dos segundos.

Apreté el vaso en mis manos, pero no dije nada.

— _Woah_ , esto se puso bueno —comentó Bebe, una vez Craig se había separado de Wendy. — ¿Sentiste algo, Craiggers? ¿Debería ponerles un nombre a ambos?

Craig se volvió a sentar en donde estaba, lanzándole una mirada a Bebe. —No, y ni se te ocurra llamarse así otra vez en tu puta existencia, _¿escuchaste?_

Bebe rió.

Ya estaba cansado de escuchar su puta risa molesta.

—Supongo que me toca a mi girar la botella ahora —dijo, tomando la botella en sus manos para darle una vuelta; la botella, después de girar unos segundos, cayó en Cartman. — ¿Verdad o-

—Verdad —interrumpió, después de tomar su champaña.

— ¿Es verdad que eres virgen porque todas las chicas te desprecian? —preguntó Craig, haciendo que todos en el grupo, incluyéndome, rieran. Cartman lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Jodete, marica de mierda.

—Marica y todo, pero al menos yo si he llegado a estar con una chica —comentó, sonriendo solamente para molestarle. —Pero anímate, si tienes fé -y digo, _mucha_ fé- quizás y algún día llegues a primera base, Cartman.

Bebe exclamó un emocionado _"woooh"_ ante eso. Creo que ella era la que estaba más borracha de todos nosotros.

—Vete a la mierda, ¿sí? —insultó, para luego tomar la botella y girarla con fuerza. Después de unas vueltas, la botella cayó en frente de... mi.

 _Mierda._

— ¿No puedo mover la botella verdad? —pregunté, sabiendo que lo que sea que me iba a decir Cartman no iba a ser bueno.

—Nope, te jodiste —comentó Kenny antes de beberse su Manhattan. Suspiré, resignado.

— ¿Verdad o reto? No sé ni para qué pregunto, sé que escogerás verdad.

—Reto. Reto. _Reto_ —comenzó a cantar Bebe, golpeando sus manos con sus piernas para darle énfasis a lo que decía. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, repetían la palabra "reto" una y otra vez en esperanzas de que eso me convenciera.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —todos aplaudieron; no pude evitar reír ante eso. —Pon el mejor reto que se te ocurra, culón.

Cartman frunció las cejas, molesto, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión. Hizo como si estuviera pensando la cura del cáncer, para luego ver a Bebe con una sonrisa.

—Te reto a que beses a Bebe.

Bebe tragó su bebida de golpe al escuchar eso. — ¡¿Qué?!

—Mmm, _no_ —Cartman rió. —Ella no, no sería tan divertido.

Gracias a Dios. No tenía intenciones de besar a la novia de-

— ¡Kyle! —al exclamar ese nombre, todos voltearon hacia Cartman, para luego verme a mi. —Te reto a que beses al judío, eso sería interesante. Si es que ya no lo han hecho, claro.

Kenny y Cartman rieron. Los demás solo me observaban de forma expectante, como si esperaban una reacción de mi parte.

— ¿Realmente te diviertes con esto, no? ¿Por qué Kyle? —preguntó Craig, posiblemente porque sabía nuestra situación. Cartman solo rió más.

—Hey, tú besaste a la novia de Stan, lo justo es que él bese a la pareja de alguien.

—Eso no tiene sentido -

—Olvídenlo, me largo —dijo Kyle, interrumpiendo a Craig, llamando la atención de todos.

—Kyle, espera -

Wendy deja hablar cuando Kyle se levanta y se dirige hacia las escaleras, subiendo sin decir palabra alguna. En ese instante, prácticamente sentí que la tensión en la sala me iba a sofocar en cualquier momento.

—Oooh, creo que se molestó. ¿Dormirás en el sofá hoy, _Stan?_

No desperdicié oxígeno en responderle, simplemente me levanté y subí las escaleras con rapidez, dirigiéndome hacia nuestra habitación, donde creía que él estaba. Tenía que hablar con él, ahora.

Todo esto... no sé qué nos está pasando, pero tiene que terminar.


	17. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII:** ¿Tienes idea de lo que sientes? **[Día 2 - Semana 2]**

 **Kyle's P.O.V**

No podía quedarme en ese lugar un minuto más, simplemente no podía.

Entré a mi habitación y me encerré ahí, sentándome en el borde de mi cama, tratando de calmarme.

Después de conversar con Wendy me había dado cuenta de que realmente no tenía idea de lo que quería; siempre creí que lo sabía, pero ahora entendí que no. Y eso me enfurecía.

Cuando Bebe llegó a la casa después de buscar las bebidas, intenté hablar con ella, quería explicarle todo, pero no quería escucharme. No me sorprendía.

— _Bebe, ¿podemos hablar?_ —pedí, acercándome hacia la cocina, donde ella y Kenny estaban preparando las bebidas. Bebe ni siquiera me miró, solo continuó con lo suyo. — _Bebe, por favor, lo siento, yo..._

— _No hay nada de qué hablar, Kyle_ —finalmente habló, mirándome a los ojos, su expresión severa, me miraba como si fuese un completo extraño, sus ojos eran fríos. — _Déjame sola._

No quería seguirle insistiendo. Sé que le prometí a Wendy que iba a arreglar todo con ella, pero a este punto parecía ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Y después de ver como ella andaba muy feliz con Kenny y los demás, mis ganas de seguir intentando se evaporaron. Podía verlo en sus ojos, Bebe no realmente quería nada que ver conmigo, y seguramente nuestra relación ya no tenía sentido.

Y luego estaba Stan. No sé porqué, pero desde que pasamos el primer día en este concurso sentía que íbamos a ser buenos amigos, pero creo que me había equivocado.

Cada vez que pensaba en él me sentía... _extraño_. Sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, pero de cierta forma sabía que habían cosas que me ocultaba. La manera en la que huyó cuando estuvimos en el parque me dejó claro que algo le estaba pasando a Stan, pero no sabía _que_ , no quería decirme.

Todo lo quería hacer era hablar, resolver las cosas, pero parece que nadie más quiere intentarlo. Quizás y Bebe y Stan finalmente se dieron cuenta de que perdían su tiempo conmigo.

No quería estar en esta casa otro día más. _Me sentía solo._

— ¿Kyle? —el sonido de la voz de Stan y el de la perilla moviéndose me distrajo de mis pensamientos. —Kyle, abre la puerta, por favor.

No me moví, solo observaba la puerta, esperando a que Stan se fuera, pero él seguía intentando abrirla, sin lograr mucho.

—Kyle, tengo que hablar contigo, abre la puerta.

Suspiré. Supongo que no debía dejarlo ahí afuera cuando él quería intentar hablar- es lo que también quería hacer, de todas formas.

Me levanté de la cama y le quité el cerrojo a la puerta, dejando que Stan la abriera.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, recostandome en la pared. Stan tragó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Eh, pues... yo... —antes de continuar, tomó aire y exhaló. —Lo siento, por evitarte sin razón. Y por lo de Cartman, él es un idiota.

Sentí una pequeña sonrisa formarse en mi rostro, casi como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Suspiré de forma inaudible, asintiendo. —Lo sé.

Aunque las luces estaban apagadas, las ventanas estaban abiertas y la luz de afuera dejaba ver un poco. Pude detallar el rostro de Stan, y para mi sorpresa realmente se veía arrepentido.

— ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó, su voz insegura, colocando sus manos en los bolsillo de su abrigo. Sonreí un poco, esta vez no me molesté en ocultarlo, asintiendo nuevamente.

—Siempre y cuando no pasemos otra navidad así—pedí, volviendo a mi cama, sin verle a los ojos. Stan rió un poco, el sonido suave y bajo, casi como si tuviese miedo de despertar a alguien en el medio de la madrugada.

No lo estaba viendo, pero podía escuchar sus pasos, y luego el sonido de él sentándose en su cama.

—Lo prometo. Será diferente—dijo, y finalmente le dirigí mi atención. Stan estaba acostado, sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como almohadas, estaba mirando al techo.

— ¿Ah, sí?—cuestioné, acomodando mis almohadas.— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Oh, pues... veremos películas, comeremos un montón de comida basura y haremos algo tonto como poner luces de navidad en nuestra habitación. Y- y luego podríamos construir un fuerte con las sábanas y ver memes o qué sé yo—Stan empezó a reír, esta vez se dejaba escuchar, y sonaba verdaderamente _feliz,_ no podía evitar reír con él.

— ¿Crees que seguiremos en esta competencia durante otro año? —pregunté, después de que entramos en un momentáneo silencio. Pude ver de reojo a Sta fruncir las cejas en confusión.

—No, solo son siete semanas, ¿recuerdas?

—Entonces ¿por qué decías "nuestra habitación" si para cuando vuelva a ser navidad, ya no estaríamos en el concurso?

Silencio.

—Oh, cierto—se aclaró la garganta, bajando la mirada.—Creo que lo olvidé.

Por alguna razón, eso me hizo sonreír.

—Feliz navidad, Stan—murmuré, cerrando los ojos, en un intento de dejar mi mente en blanco por una vez. Estaba aquí, y en este momento, no tenía porque preocuparme de nada, solo quería estar ahí, en paz.

Y justo antes de caer en sueño, estaba seguro de que había escuchado un suave: _"Feliz navidad para ti también, Kyle."_

 **Stan's P.O.V**

Después de hablar con Kyle esa noche, volvimos a estar bien. En ese momento, cuando entré a la habitación después del desastre de navidad, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que iba a suceder. Solo quería hablar y hacer que todo estuviese como antes. Y supongo que lo conseguí, pero, aún así, sentía que no le había dicho _absolutamente nada_.

Por algún motivo, sentía, o más bien _sabía_ que no merecía ser perdonado tan fácilmente. Era estúpido sentirme así, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y sin dudas no quería molestar a Kyle otra vez. No soy tan imbécil como para hacer eso otra vez.

Pero no era solo eso.

Cuando estábamos juntos, me sentía muy defensivo, era casi automático. De súbito estaba consciente de cualquier movimiento y mantenía algo de distancia, aunque no lo planeaba. No sabía por qué hacía eso, quería dejar de hacerlo, yo no actuaba así con nadie-

— ¿Todo está bien?—escuché la voz de Kenny preguntarme, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. —El, uh, televisor está apagado.

—Estoy bien, Kenny—aseguré, sentandome derecho. — ¿Craig y Wendy aún no han vuelto?—pregunté, viendo la chimenea vacía que estaba a poca distancia de mi. Se suponía que ellos habían ido a buscar leña, pero se habían tomado un poco más de tiempo de lo que creía.

Kenny negó.—Nope, siguen buscando—al decir esto, Kenny se recuesta en el sofá, colocando sus pies sobre la mesita de café que estaba en frente de él.—No sé cómo dejas que vaya con él, después de lo que sucedió.

— ¿Hm?—levanté una ceja, haciendo que Kenny me mirara, confundido.

— ¿El beso? ¿Hace dos días? —ante la memoria fruncí el ceño, desviando la mirada.—Mira, sé que solo fue un reto y todo pero no puedes decirme que no hubo nada ahí, Stan. Si no supiera que ustedes dos están juntos diría que-

—Craig es _gay_ , Kenny—informé, fulminándolo con la mirada.—Tiene pareja. No va a intentar nada con Wendy-

—Nunca dije que él lo haría—dijo, mirándome seriamente.—Craig no es el problema aquí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que decía. Kenny solo se encogió de brazos, levantando sus manos en señal de rendimiento.

—No quisiera poner ideas en tu cabeza, pero, ¿cuando ha sido la última vez que tú y Wendy han estado a solas? Ustedes dos se ven distantes, es como si fuesen apenas unos conocidos.

Negué con la cabeza, casi para mi mismo. Esta conversación me recordaba a la que tuve con Craig hace unos días, y eso me molestaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que insinuas?

Kenny suspiró.—Solo te digo que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que ustedes hayan perdido el interés en ambos. O eso es lo que parece, al menos.

 _¿Ambos?_

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "ambos"? Yo quiero a Wendy, ¿sabes?—ante eso Kenny sonrió levemente por simpatía.

—Eso creí cuando los vi llegar, pero ahora no estoy seguro. Heh, creo que ni siquiera ustedes dos lo están. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sientes, Stan?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero nada salió. Intenté otra vez, pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que tenía en mente. ¿Cómo se supone que responda a esa pregunta? ¿Realmente sabría qué decir?

—Al menos no eres él único en esa situación—cuando dice esto, puedo escuchar a alguien bajar por las escaleras.—Ustedes dos tienen eso en común —murmura, justo cuando Kyle se acerca hacia donde nosotros estábamos, sonriendo. —Hola Kyle.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?

Kenny rió, pero yo seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra. Mi garganta estaba seca.

—Oh, nada, solo hablábamos por un momento—dice, levantándose del sofá.—Voy al parque, nos vemos.

—Chao—dijo Kyle, viendo como Kenny se iba, para luego dirigir su atención hacia mi. — ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó, lo cual me hizo reír secamente.

— ¿Por qué _cada persona_ que me ve cree que algo me pasa?—no pretendía reaccionar así, pero no pude evitarlo; suspiré, negando.—Disculpa, solo... tengo que pensar.

— ¿Sobre qué?—cuestionó el pelirrojo, ignorando el tono que había usado antes.

—No tengo idea—fue lo que contesté, viendo hacia el televisor apagado, como si me fuese a dar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que me estaban ahogando. _¿Tienes idea de lo que sientes, Stan?_

No.

 _No la tengo._

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Craig y a Wendy, él cargando con la leña mientras que Wendy sostenía la perilla. Ella reía, pero cuando me vio dejó de hacerlo, casi como si fuese un reflejo. ¿Desde cuando comenzó a hacer eso?

—Se tardaron—comenté, intentando no darle ningún tono a mi voz. No quiera que viera cómo me sentía.

Wendy sonrió un poco, cerrando la puerta. —No fue tanto, no exageres.

—No lo hago—dije seriamente, mientras que Craig nos ignoraba y se iba a colocar la leña en la chimenea.—Wendy, ¿podemos hablar por un segundo?

—Uh... puedo irme si quieren-

—No, quédate aquí—le interrumpí, levantándome del sofá.

Kyle me miró por un segundo, para luego mirar a Wendy y fruncir las cejas. Cuando dirigí mi atención a Wendy, vi que ella lo estaba mirando como si salieran lasers de sus ojos, pero dejó de hacerlo para verme a mí, su expresión cambiando a una de confusión.

—Ya vuelvo—le dije a Kyle, quien solo asintió en silencio.—Vamos a mi habitación, Wendy.

Wendy no objetó y solo me siguió; ambos subimos por las escaleras y nos adentramos al pasillo, entrando a mi cuatro. Cerré la puerta, y era como si dejara toda la tensión de la casa en los últimos días encerrada con nosotros, apenas dejándonos respirar.

—Lo que sea que Kyle te haya dicho, no es verdad—habló Wendy rápidamente, su voz flaqueante. Aquél cambio drástico en ella me tomó por sorpresa. Kyle no me había dicho nada, ¿de qué está hablando? —Stan... Stan, por favor, escuchame. Lo siento. _Lo siento_ , ¿entiendes? No _quería_ que fuera así, yo-

— ¿Qué mierda dices?—pregunté, interrumpiendo su balbuceo.—Kyle no dijo nada sobre ti. Ni siquiera te mencionó desde que bajó—conté, y en ese instante vi como sus facciones cambiaban, se veía sorprendida. Entrecerré los ojos, analizandola.

 _"No quería que fuera así"_

—Oh—finalmente dijo, bajando la mirada, sus mejillas colorándose.—Oh, o- okay, bien, ah-

—Wendy.

Al decir su nombre, ella levantó la mirada, y pude notar que sus ojos azules estaban cristalinos, lágrimas a punto de caer. Sentí una pesadez en mi garganta; de la nada lo que Kenny decía comenzaba a tomar forma, pero no quería que lo hiciera. Quería que siguiera confuso. Ahora era evidente que Wendy me estaba ocultando algo, pero no quería saber. ¿O sí? No- no lo sé.

—Stan, di algo, _por favor._

Tomando aire, pude sentir como si respiración se entrecortaba. Tenía que tener esta conversación, no había forma de evitarla, no ahora.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro de Wendy, su mirada llena de tristeza y culpa. Si no estuviéramos en esta situación, la abrazaría, la besaría y le diría que todo estaría bien.

No lo hice. Quería, pero no de esta forma.

No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero era el momento. No iba a pasar un segundo más así.

—Estoy cansado de esto —murmuré, mi voz áspera, casi dolía pronunciar palabra. Vi que Wendy estaba a punto de decir algo, pero negué con la cabeza.—No quiero más respuestas ambiguas, Wendy. Tenemos que hablar, ahora.

—Stan...

—Sé que algo sucede, Wendy—dije, casi sin reconocer mi propia voz. Sonaba completamente frío, distante, vacío; nunca le había hablado de esa forma, incluso cuando teníamos problemas antes. Nunca fue así. _Nunca tuvo porque ser así._

Tragué saliva, preparándome para lo que podría pasar una vez hiciera la pregunta. No podía alargar esto más, tenía que hacerlo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad en pocos segundos, decidí que era tiempo.

— _¿Tienes idea de lo que sientes, Wendy?_


	18. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII:** Odio **[Semana 2 - Día 4]**

 **Kyle's P.O.V**

Después de que Stan y Wendy subieran las escaleras, me quedé ahí, sentado, sin saber qué esperar exactamente.

Lo que sea que estaba sucediendo allá arriba, no era bueno.

Recordaba como Wendy me miraba antes de irse. Se sentía como si me pudiese noquear con solo usar sus ojos como arma. Era como si toda la confianza que me había dado se hubiese roto en ese instante, evaporado como si fuese viento, como si fuese un error que nunca debió haber ocurrido.

Estaba preocupado, ansioso, casi en el borde del desespero. Debía hacerle saber que no, nunca le revelaría una palabra de la conversación que tuvimos hace unos días. Wendy tenía que saber que jamás le haría eso, nunca.

—No _pienses_ en ir allá.

Justo cuando me había levantado del sofá, la voz de Craig me detuvo en seco. No había notado que ya había encendido la chimenea, y ahora estaba enfrente de mí, su mirada estoica extrañamente dejando ver algo de emoción- inquietud. No era bastante obvio, pero se podía percibir.

—Tienes que dejar que ellos resuelvan su problema, necesitan estar solos un momento —prosiguió, profunda seriedad en sus palabras. Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome inútil si me quedaba a hacer nada al respecto.

—Pero... quiero ayudarles...

Craig suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las escaleras. —Lo sé, pero en este momento, ni tu presencia ni la mía les beneficia en algo. Es más, solo empeoraríamos las cosas.

— ¿Tú que tienes que ver en esto? ¿Y por qué dices que empeoraría todo? —pregunté, confundido. Craig cambió sus facciones a una de exasperación, como si ya estuviese cansado de escucharme.

—Por Dios, ¿tampoco lo entiendes? —negando con la cabeza, él solo frunció las cejas en frustración. —Mira, cómo ser sutil al parecer no funciona con ninguno de los dos creo que voy a tener que ser directo. La relación de Wendy y Stan no está funcionando porque-

De súbito, deja morir su explicación, dejando de enfocarse en mi para ver hacia las escaleras, lo cual me hizo voltear.

Stan estaba bajando, su respiración agitada y sus ojos rojizos. Al llegar a la sala fui lo primero que él miró, seguido de enfocar su mirada hacia Craig, y entonces pude ver algo que nunca había visto en él.

 _Odio._

—Así que eso era lo que intentabas, _¿huh, Craig?_ —habló, su voz profunda y áspera con resentimiento. En ese instante, la tensión me estaba consumiendo, no sabía qué hacer. Ver a Stan de esta forma me inquietaba, no me gustaba verlo así en absoluto.

—Stan, cálmate-

Stan rió secamente, dando unos pasos adelante, acercándose hacia donde nosotros estábamos. — _¿Calmarme?_ Si, no lo creo —interrumpió, su tono bajo pero intimidante. — ¿Esto era lo que querías lograr? ¿Jugar con mi cabeza- hacerme creer que era _sobre Kyle_ cuando solo querías _quitarme a mi novia_?

— ¿Qué? —no era mi intención interrumpir, pero cuando Stan había mencionado mi nombre no pude evitarlo. — ¿Sobre mí?

Stan ni siquiera me miró cuando hablé, más enfocado en Craig, quien, a pesar de que estaba ocultando sus emociones, se veía preocupado.

—Ah, sí, Craig se había tomado la molestia de meterme ideas en la cabeza sobre ti —informó, sus manos haciéndose puños. — ¿Por eso siempre eras tan ambiguo? Seguramente solo inventabas esa mierda para distraerme y alejarme de Wendy.

Stan a este punto estaba enfrente de Craig, y su nivel de hostilidad me abrumaba.

—Stan, _no sabes_ lo que estás diciendo, basta —dijo Craig, a lo que Stan solo rió por lo bajo.

—Ah, por supuesto que vas a seguir con tus juegos, Craig.

Craig suspiró, levantando las manos en señal de paz. —Okay, ¿quieres escucharme por un segundo? No quiero a Wendy, Stan. No siento _nada_ por ella, ¿entiendes? Si le gusto, es su problema, no el mío.

— ¿Y por qué habría de creerte? —preguntó, y pude notar como sus nudillos se tornaban blancos por la fuerza con cual cerraba su mano. —Solo intentas arruinar todo. Primero con Kyle, y ahora con Wendy. ¿No piensas detenerte?

¿Ellos han estado hablando sobre mi?

—Stan, deja de ser irracional por un momento y-

En ese instante, Stan golpeó a Craig directo a la mandíbula, siendo ese ruido lo único que se podía escuchar en la sala.

Craig se sintió el lado de su rostro por un momento, para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa y devolver el golpe, haciendo que Stan diera unos pasos hacia atrás, cubriendo su boca.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ambos estaban peleándose en frente de mi.

— ¡Ya deténgase! —grité, interfiriendo en la pelea como pude, intentando apartar a ambos. En el medio de eso escuché a alguien correr hacia donde estábamos.

— ¡Oigan, ya paren! —Kenny jaló a Craig por los hombros mientras que yo sostenía a Stan, ambos intentado zafarse del agarre.

— ¡Suéltame, Kyle! —ordenó Stan, pero no iba a obedecer, no tenía intenciones de dejar que la pelea continuase.

—Vaya, ¿qué sucede aquí?

La voz femenina de Anne hizo que nos detuviéramos todos en seco, nuestra atención ahora enfocada en ella, quien nos observaba con una carpeta en mano, junto a Tyler.

—Parece que hay problemas entre los participantes —comentó Tyler, haciendo que Anne sonriera, aguantando una risa. Por otra parte, Tyler se veía completamente serio, y por un segundo, casi preocupado.

Intenté analizarlo, pero no podía. Su mirada no me decía absolutamente nada. Todo rastro de emoción había desaparecido justo cuando apenas lo podía haber notado.

—Muy bien jóvenes, por favor, llamen a los demás y tomemos asiento, ¿sí? —cuando dice esto Craig hace de voluntario para buscar al resto, posiblemente tomando esa oportunidad para alejarse de Stan por un momento.

Cuando llegaron todos, nos sentamos en los sofás frente a Tyler y Anne, quienes estaban a punto de anunciar algo.

—Antes que nada quería felicitarles —dijo, para luego buscar su control remoto en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y encender la pantalla, donde se mostraba todos los programas de la cadena y entre esos resaltaba el nuestro. — ¡Reality Park es una de las programaciones más vistas del canal! Esta temporada en particular ha ganado más audiencia que las anteriores en cuestión de muy poco tiempo. Felicidades.

Normalmente, hubiese celebrado esto, pero después de lo que acababa de ocurrir parecía que nadie estaba listo para celebrar. Esto Anne lo ignoró, continuando con lo que decía.

— ¿Saben qué significa esto? —preguntó retóricamente, sonriendo. —Significa que deben mantener la acción fluyendo. Los espectadores se aburriran de ustedes rápidamente si no hay drama y emoción, ¿entienden?

—Lo que quiere decir que es hora de una nueva simulación —anunció Tyler, a lo cual la castaña asintió. —Esta simulación se basa en la fantasía.

Cuando Tyler dice esto, Anne presiona un botón de su control y en la pantalla se mostró un enorme castillo medieval que se veía abandonado; varias enredaderas y ramas encerraban el castillo, y a su alrededor había un jardín muerto junto a varias esculturas que no se habían limpiado hace años. No había ni un alma en ese reino.

—En esta simulación todos ustedes viven en un reino, pero hace varios años la realeza fue víctima de un hechizo, lo cual hizo que cayeran en un profundo sueño, dejando a la nobleza a merced de los hechiceros y los tiranos. No había nadie que defendiera su reino.

Cuando Anne explica esto, se puede ver en la pantalla como gente vestida con túnicas y hombres de armadura invadían el castillo, atacando a todos los que interfirieran en su camino.

Niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres; todos caían uno por uno. Había sangre de inocentes derramada por cada rincón del castillo. Gritos de dolor y agonía se escuchaban, aunque con cada segundo que pasaba se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.

En ese instante, la pantalla se tornó oscura, y un silencio se apoderó de la sala. Falso o no, lo que acababa de ver fue espantoso. Por alguna razón, tenía miedo, sentía coraje por esas personas que habían muerto; aunque se suponía que solo serían actores, ¿no?

¿Por qué lo dudaba?

—Al despertar después de 200 años de sueño profundo, su objetivo será escapar del castillo a salvo.

Oh. Eso parece fácil-

—Pero mientras más se adentren al castillo, más difícil les será avanzar. En cada rincón habrá trampas diseñadas para acabar con ustedes, unas puestas por los ejércitos de los tiranos, otras por los hechiceros, las cuales, al ser trampas mágicas, serán mucho más difíciles de avanzar.

Hablé demasiado rápido.

— ¿Alguna duda? —Anne nos visualizó a todos, esperando a que alguien objetara o levantara la mano para hablar, pero nadie lo hizo, posiblemente porque no podían de dejar de pensar en aquellas personas del reino. O al menos, eso era lo que me pasaba a mi.

Tyler asintió para sí mismo. —Muy bien, los acompañaré arriba. Pónganse sus uniformes y nos veremos en las puertas de la simulación.

Cuando dijo eso todos nos levantamos, dirigiéndonos hacia el ascensor junto con Tyler.

—Eric, espera un segundo—llamó Anne, justo cuando Cartman estaba a punto de entrar con nosotros. Cartman pensó por un momento antes de ir con ella, lo cual me hizo preguntar por qué lo estaría llamando en primer lugar.

Tyler entró al ascensor, y dirigió su mirada hacia Anne por un segundo, para luego suspirar de manera casi inaudible, mientras que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

* * *

 **Stan's P.O.V**

Después de cambiarnos, nos reunimos todos en las puertas de simulación.

—Muy bien, antes de que entren, tengo una pregunta—repuso Anne, sus manos tras su espalda.— ¿Alguno de ustedes encontró la safe card en el reto anterior?

Ante el silencio, Anne frunció las cejas por un segundo, para luego sonreír nuevamente. —Ah... pues, no se olviden de buscar la tarjeta esta vez —dijo, para luego mirar a Tyler, quien al parecer iba a continuar hablando por ella.

—Craig, al ser el ganador del reto Slender, tienes la opción de no participar en esta simulación, si es lo que deseas —en ese momento, todos los ojos se dirigieron en Craig, quien había estado parado ahí con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada. Craig miró a Tyler por un segundo, para luego ver a Wendy y luego a mi.

De solo hacer contacto visual con él, tenía ganas de golpearlo otra vez.

—No —negó simplemente, haciendo que Tyler asintiera.

—Como quieras.

—Ya pueden entrar a la simulación —dijo Anne, y yo no esperé más y abrí la puerta, siendo recibido por oscuridad absoluta, como las últimas dos veces que estuve ahí dentro.

Escuché como los demás entraban a la habitación, y cuando se cerró la puerta, tomé aire, cerrando los ojos en un intento para concentrarme.

 _Vamos, Stan. Tienes que ganar esto._

 _Tienes que-_

De súbito, sentía que una fuerza me empujaba hacia el suelo, lo cual me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, pero aún no podía ver nada. Estaba absorbido en completa oscuridad, la negrura de la habitación solo hacía confundir a mis ojos.

Sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cuello, me estaban asfixiando.

 _¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?_! estaba casi entrando en pánico, no podía ver nada y no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Intenté zafarme de las manos, pero solo lograba ahogarme más, sentía que mi garganta estaba siendo estrujada y aunque intentaba quitarme a esa persona de encima no podía. El aire ya no escapaba de mis pulmones, mi cabeza sintiendo punzadas por la repentina falta de oxígeno.

 _Me sentía... débil... no podía levantar..._

 _Yo..._

* * *

Lo último que pude sentir en ese momento fue como sucumbia ante densa lobreguez que era la sala de simulación.


	19. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV:** 200 años atrás... **[Día 4 - Semana 2]**

 **Simulación A**

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que el príncipe ha estado allí?"_

 _"Oh, ¡no tengo ni la menor idea, doctor! He estado resguardando el castillo desde que mi padre me dejó a cargo, ¡y puedo asegurarle que jamás le he visto aquí!"_

 _"Que extraña es esta situación... podría jurar que no estaba ahí esta mañana. ¿Está seguro usted que se trata de nuestro príncipe y no un... impostor?"_

 _"¡Por todos los cielos, señorita Turner! Mi familia ha servido para la realeza desde generaciones, creo que soy capaz de reconocer al príncipe de nuestro reino."_

 _"Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas, señor, mi intención no era ofender-"_

 _"Shh, ¡está despertando!"_

Al escuchar varias voces susurrando a su alrededor, Stan abre los ojos lentamente, su vista borrosa y su cabeza punzante, se sentía mareado y completamente desorientado. _Nng... ¿dónde estoy?_ se preguntó a sí mismo, intentando levantarse de golpe, su vista se nubla y vuelve a caer en la superficie en la que estaba. _¿Una cama?_

— ¡Príncipe Stan! —escuchó una voz profunda exclamar con preocupación, la misma voz que hablaba con la mujer, acercándose a él. —Por favor, no se presione, ¡apenas se acaba de despertar!

Ante eso Stan vuelve a abrir los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces en un intento de poder aclarar su vista. En unos momentos, podía visualizar dónde era que se encontraba, observando las cuatro paredes del área y el equipamiento médico, no fue difícil para Stan deducir que estaba en una enfermería.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, príncipe? —preguntó una joven que estaba a cierta distancia, hablando con un hombre alto y de piel oscura que usaba una armadura de viejo aspecto. Stan tomó ese instante para ver quienes eran los que estaban en la habitación junto con él.

Aparte de la joven y el sujeto de armadura, estaba un hombre con bata blanca quien Stan asumió era un doctor, y a un lado de él estaba otro tipo, un chico con desordenado cabello rubio y de ojos verdes que también traía la misma armadura, sus facciones unas de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Príncipe? —al notar que Stan no había respondido la pregunta, se aclara la garganta, lo cual hace que entre en un ataque de tos, alertando a todos los que estaban en la habitación. — ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Necesita tomar agua!

La chica castaña corrió hacía un filtro y le llenó un vaso de agua, apresurandose para entregárselo, como si su vida dependiera completamente de ello.

—Aquí tiene, señor —dijo, dándole el vaso en sus manos con sumo cuidado. —Ha de estar sediento, ¿no? Han pasado _tantos_ años...

Stan observó el frío líquido y de súbito se da cuenta de lo seca que se sentía su garganta. —Gracias —musitó, para luego tomar el agua de un solo golpe, el frío calmando el escozor.

La señorita levantó las cejas, sorprendida, para luego darle una sonrisa dulce. —Oh, con mucho gusto.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó Stan al doctor, tratando en lo posible seguirles todo el juego del "príncipe" aunque realmente no estaba acostumbrado a tener aquel trato, mucho menos ese título.

—Mi más estimado príncipe, usted ha despertado del Sueño Profundo —declaró el doctor C. Donovan, según decía su placa en su uniforme. —Lamentablemente no tenemos explicaciones del porqué usted y los demás han despertado después de tanto tiempo, pero asumimos que es debido a que el hechizo finalmente se deterioró.

—Sabía que la magia de esas brujas era momentánea —murmuró el rubio, sus cejas fruncidas en pensamiento, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Stan. —De todas formas, es un honor poder estar en frente de su presencia, señor.

Stan sonríe, intentando como podía descifrar cómo poder hacer todo el cuento del príncipe algo creíble. Por ahora, éstas personas parecían estar convencidas.

—Eh, doctor Donovan —al mencionar su nombre el sujeto le dirige su total atención. —Usted había dicho que "los demás" habían despertado, ¿no?

Donovan asintió. —Ah, sí, un total de cinco personas fueron encontradas en el castillo, todas acababan de despertar del Sueño Profundo, como usted.

— ¿Puedo ir a verlos? —preguntó Stan, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara, confundido.

— _¿Usted_ _desea verlos?_ —cuestionó, como si fuese algo completamente fuera de su carácter habitual. Stan simplemente asintió. — ¿No sería mejor que descanse, príncipe?

Stan rió un poco, bajándose de la cama en la que estaba. —Aparentemente he estado durmiendo durante doscientos años, un poco de movimiento no me haría mal.

—Tiene razón —dijo el doctor, colocando sus manos en los bolsillo de su bata blanca. —Le vendría bien salir un momento, ya se encuentra estable, después de todo.

—Okay, gracias —dijo el pelinegro, para luego entregarle el vaso a la joven, quien enseguida lo guardó.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y dando un paso fuera de la enfermería, Stan se da cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar en absoluto. —Uh... ¿Saben dónde están? —preguntó, haciendo que el rubio asistiera.

—Están en el comedor si mal no recuerdo, ellos despertaron horas antes que usted, príncipe —repuso, para luego salir de la enfermería. —Lo acompañaré, seguramente después de tanto tiempo ha olvidado donde se encuentra todo.

Silenciosamente agradecido, Stan asiente y sigue al hombre de armadura a través de los extensos pasillos del castillo.

Mientras se dirigían al comedor de los sirvientes, el rubio le explicaba a Stan todo lo que había sucedido en el reino mientras él había estado ausente. El rey, aparentemente, nunca fue encontrado desde aquél incidente hace doscientos años, mientras que la reina había sido quemada por uno de los hechiceros. Al parecer, despreciaban a la reina más que a todos los demás de la realeza.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado con esas personas? —preguntó Stan, intrigado. —Los hechiceros y los tiranos, me refiero. Todo parece estar calmado ahora.

El tipo suspiró. —Después de la tragedia del Sueño Profundo y la guerra que duró varios años, simplemente desaparecieron. Nadie sabe por qué; la mayoría asume que es debido a que se aburrieron del reino, pero nadie está seguro.

Diciendo esto, abre la puerta del comedor, apartándose para darle paso a Stan. —Pase adelante, príncipe.

Entrando al comedor, Stan es recibido por un par de sirvientas quienes no conocía, las cuales le hicieron una reverencia inmediatamente al verlo, dirigiéndole toda su atención. Stan sonrió, algo incómodo por toda la atención.

— ¡Príncipe! ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó una sirvienta, llevaba su rojo cabello en una coleta y traía puesto un delantal con algo de harina, como las demás chicas. Stan asintió, buscando con su mirada a alguno de los participantes del concurso.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo, haciendo que la chica exhalara, aliviada. —Um, ¿saben donde están los demás que despertaron?

—Oh, están en la cocina, los llamaré enseguida.

La pelirroja sale del comedor con rapidez, dejando a las otras sirvientas observando a Stan de manera expectante, como si estuviesen esperando una especie de orden de su parte.

— ¿Tiene hambre, señor? —preguntó una chica con corto cabello rubio. —Podríamos cocinar algo para usted, como unos pancakes, si eso desea.

Stan consideró esto por un momento. No quería andar dando órdenes por todos lados, pero sí tenía algo de hambre, y era un príncipe después de todo. Podía permitirse ciertos lujos, al parecer.

—Uh, seguro —dijo, para luego dirigirse al guardaespaldas, quien ahora Stan notaba se veía algo cansado. — ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿O quizás tomar café? Parece que lo necesitas.

El hombre se vio algo sorprendido ante esa pregunta, pero finalmente asintió.

—Una taza de café estaría muy bien, príncipe; muchas gracias.

Las sirvientas no esperaron más, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para preparar la comida, justo cuando la chica pelirroja había vuelto a entrar, acompañada de dos personas que Stan reconoció inmediatamente.

Eran Kyle y Craig, ambos usando la misma armadura que su guardaespaldas.

— _¿Stan?_ —Kyle le observó de pies a cabeza, una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios al ver el atuendo que el pelinegro poseía.

Stan llevaba puesto un fino traje de época, seguramente diseñado por los mejores costureros del reino. Una chaqueta mangas largas azul oscuro, una banda blanca, pantalones grises y zapatos del mismo color. A pesar de que no se veía acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de atuendos, le quedaba a la perfección.

—Te ves... diferente —comentó el pelirrojo, aguantando una risa. Stan rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

—Oh, cállate.

— ¿Es así como recibes al príncipe? —interfirió el guardaespaldas, ofendido por el informal trato que Kyle le ofrecía a Stan.

Stan parpadeó, confundido ante la reacción del rubio. —Oh, está bien, no importa.

—Deberían tratar a la realeza con más respecto —declaró, frunciendo el ceño a los dos chicos.

—Lo siento... _príncipe_ —murmuró Kyle, dudando si decir el título o no. Stan sonrió sin decir nada, considerando la situación divertida.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —cuestionó el guardaespaldas, observando a Craig de manera vigilante. Craig solo lo miraba de vuelta en silencio, viéndose completamente sorprendido.  
Estuvo así durante unos segundos, hasta que Craig finalmente pudo pronunciar palabra.

— _¿Tweek?_ —con estupefacción en su voz, Craig se acercó al rubio, analizándolo. — ¿Eres tú?

El guardaespaldas entrecerró los ojos en pensamiento, para luego asentir. Craig rió un poco, al parecer tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Kyle, notando el interés que Craig tenía en el rubio, algo que no había visto en él desde que había llegado al concurso.

—Heh, podría decirse —respondió con una sonrisa, sin siquiera molestarle en dirigirle la mirada. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Tweek? Pensé que no querías estar en esto.

Craig intenta acercarse más al sujeto, pero este da un paso atrás, su mano yendo hacia la funda de su espada, lo que hace que Craig se detenga, confundido.

— ¿Qué estás intentando hacer? —cuestionó, su voz y sus expresiones faciales dando a entender que estaba desconfiando de Craig. —Aléjate.

Craig frunció las cejas ante el extraño comportamiento de Tweek. —Hey, sé que aún no estás muy cómodo con la afección en público, pero lo creas o no, te extrañé.

— _¿Qué?_ —Tweek guardó la espada de vuelta, muy confundido como para estar en modo de ataque. — ¿De qué rayos hablas? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Vaya, no te he visto tan en personaje desde que hicimos creerle a la escuela que habíamos terminado —comentó Craig, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a Tweek, tratando de descifrar por qué actuaba de esa forma. —No estás entrando en ataques de hiperactividad, ¿has dejado de tomar tanto café como te dije que hicieras?

Tweek iba a decir algo, pero en ese instante entró el resto de las sirvientas con la comida para Stan. Tweek tomó esa oportunidad para dirigirse hacia una de las sirvientas que había estado viendo toda la escena.

— ¿Qué _clase_ de medicamentos le han dado a aquel guardia? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Craig, quien rodó los ojos.

— ¿Es en serio? Vamos, Tweek, deja de pretender que no me conoces —pidió, algo frustrado con la manera que el rubio actuaba. Notando que Tweek no quería cooperar, el pelinegro suspiró. —Okay, bien. ¿Craig Tucker? ¿Tu novio desde la _jodida primaria?_

Ante eso hubo un silencio en el comedor, los ojos de las sirvientas fijos en ambos, unas murmurando cosas. La tensión en el comedor era tanta que Stan y Kyle no sabían si quedarse o salir de allí lo más rápido que podían.

Y entonces, sin darle tiempo a ninguno para reaccionar, Tweek sacó su espada y la apuntó al cuello de Craig en un solo movimiento rápido, su mirada enojada.

—Príncipe, le ruego no escuche una palabra de este... _guardia_ —pidió, sus manos sosteniendo firmemente la espada. —Considero que el Sueño Profundo le ha hecho perder la razón por completo.

Stan miró a Tweek, para luego ver a Craig, quien se veía sumamente asombrado por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Era la primera vez que le notaba mostrar tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Craig tragó saliva, dirigiendo su mirada a Stan por un segundo.

—Stan, dile que baje la espada.

—No le des órdenes al príncipe, guardia _insolente_ —espetó Tweek con odio, como si estuviese listo para esperar la orden y poder clavar la espada en la garganta de Craig.

Stan consideró que hacer por un segundo. Seguía molesto con Craig, pero al grado de permitir que fuese asesinado por su guardaespaldas en una simulación. _Aunque no moriría de verdad, ¿no?_

Stan negó ante sus pensamientos. No podría hacer eso.

— ¿Tweek? —llamó Stan, dudando si ese de verdad era su nombre, pero al ver que eso había hecho que obtuviera la atención del rubio se dio cuenta de que en serio se llamaba así. Que nombre tan extraño.

— ¿Sí, príncipe? ¿Qué sugiere que haga con él? —preguntó, para luego volver a enfocarse en Craig. Stan suspiró, acercándose a ambos.

—Baja la espada —ordenó Stan, a lo que Tweek obedeció de manera inmediata, para luego lanzarle una mirada a Craig. —Tienes suerte que no te odie tanto, Tucker.

Craig se veía evidentemente molesto, pero decidió resistir hacer algún comentario al respecto y simplemente se quedó callado.

— ¡Príncipe! —la misma voz profunda de antes llamó a lo lejos, el hombre entrando al comedor junto con la joven que los había acompañado en la enfermería. Tweek le había contado que sus nombres eran Token Black y Heidi Turner.

— ¡Ha llegado una carta! —exclamó Heidi, haciendo que Stan parpadeara, por un segundo olvidando que se suponía que él era el que estaba a cargo de recibir esas cosas.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice?

—Creo que es mejor que usted lo vea por sí mismo...

Al notar las expresiones de ambos, quienes se veían bastante preocupados y alarmados, Stan tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que ese carta podría significar.

Heidi le entregó el papel, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos temblando.

 _"Sus propias mentes los van a consumir lentamente, se destruirán a ustedes mismos si no hacen algo al respecto. Sin darse cuenta, se convertirán en sus propias víctimas._

 _Este castillo simboliza todos sus secretos, sus inseguridades, sus miedos; todo lo que hace que se odien a sí mismos. Todo lo que representa su odio, su tristeza, aquellas emociones que quieren ocultar y encerrar en lo más profundo de sus almas. Aquellas emociones que hace que construyan un fuerte mental para ocultarse en él, y evitar que alguien entre y observe sus más profundas desesperaciones._

 _Dense la oportunidad para escapar, o mueran por su propia mano._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _ **1 y 2.**_ _"_

Cuando Stan lee la última parte de la escritura, el papel de súbito se prende en llamas frente a él, haciendo que Stan lo dejara caer para evitar quemarse las manos. Aquella carta se evaporó en el aire, sin dejar ningún rastro de que una vez estuvo ahí.

— _¿Qué mierda?_ —preguntó Kyle, viendo que todos los demás estaban demasiado alarmados como para decir algo. La atención fue enfocada en él, pero luego se dirigieron a Stan.

—Son los tiranos... —musitó Heidi, su mirada perdida y su voz flaqueando por la preocupación. —Ellos... _han vuelto._

Repentinamente, las luces del comedor, y quizá del castillo entero se apagan, dejándolos a todos en completa oscuridad. Unos gritos se escucharon, junto con el sonido de puertas abriéndose y vidrios colapsando contra el suelo.

— ¡Stan! ¡Craig! ¡Salgamos de aquí! —gritó Kyle, tratando de buscar a los chicos para poder salir del comedor, pero no podía verlos.

— ¡Kyle! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Stan preguntó en medio de gritos y ruidos de objetos rompiéndose. Sintió una mano tomar su muñeca, jalandolo hacia un lado de la habitación.

—Stan, no puedo abrir esto —dijo Kyle, su respiración agitada mientras intentaba abrir la puerta como podía. Intentaba mover la perilla, tirar la puerta, nada servía. —La puerta está trancada-

— _¡No! ¡Basta!_ —exclamó una de las sirvientas, usando todo el aire en sus pulmones para gritar y alejar a lo que sea que le estaba haciendo daño.

— _¡Red!_ —gritó Token, posiblemente yendo hacia donde creía estaba la chica. — ¡¿Dónde estás, Red?!

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó el lugar, haciendo que Stan chocara contra la pared. Más gritos se escucharon, unos implorando por piedad, otros simplemente de desesperación, mezclados con el sonido del fuerte viento; Stan sentía que sus oídos empezarían a sangrar por el volumen de los estruendos.

Y, en ese instante, las luces vuelven a encenderse, dejando ver el comedor nuevamente.

 _Todo estaba destrozado._

Era como si un huracán hubiese despedazado todo a su alrededor. Las mayoría de las sirvientas estaban en el suelo, una piscina de sangre cubriendo sus cuerpos inmóviles.

—R- Red...—musitó Heidi entre lágrimas, quien estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja en sus brazos. Red tenía los ojos en blanco, sangre cayendo por su boca.

Stan sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar ante la escena. Craig estaba recostado en la pared, sosteniendo su hombro que estaba sangrando considerablemente. Tweek estaba del otro lado de la habitación, intentando despertar a Token, quien tenía una herida en la cabeza, como si le hubiesen golpeado con botellas de vidrio.

— ¿Dónde... mierda... _estamos?_ —preguntó Kyle entre fuertes respiraciones; él estaba en el suelo, afortunadamente no tenía heridas pero se veía bastante agitado, como si estuviese a unos segundos de entrar a un ataque de pánico.

Stan no supo cómo responder.

Solo podía pensar en aquellas palabras en la carta.

 _"Dense la oportunidad para escapar,_

 _o mueran por su propia mano."_

Tragando saliva, Stan solo pudo caer a una conclusión; necesitaban huir de ese lugar.

Y rápido.


	20. Capítulo XIV-2

**Capítulo XIV/2:** ¿Acaso le diste esa oportunidad? **[Semana 2 - Día 4]**

Simulación A

—¿Como se encuentra Token? —preguntó Stan una vez decidió dejar de estar parado sin hacer nada, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Tweek, quien solo suspiró con resignación, negando con la cabeza.

—Está... _muerto_ —musitó con lástima, dejando el cuerpo en el suelo. —Intenté evitarlo, pero tenía muchas heridas, no había mucho que podía hacer. Lo siento, príncipe.

Stan miró el cuerpo sin vida de Token por unos segundos, sin poder perdonarse el hecho de que había permitido que esto sucediera. El tipo no se merecía esto, ni Red, ni las sirvientas a las cuales ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de conocer.

—Príncipe —llamó Kyle, acercándose a Stan, una expresión preocupada en su rostro. — _Tenemos que encontrar a los demás y salir de aquí, rápido_ —le murmuró, haciendo que Stan asintiera.

—Sí, tenemos que hacerlo —le dijo, para luego dirigirle su atención a Heidi, quien estaba junto con Craig, ambos en silencio. — ¿Heidi? ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?

Heidi levantó la mirada, como para asegurarse de que Stan realmente se estuviese refiriendo a ella. Rápidamente reaccionó y fue hacia donde él estaba, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Sí, príncipe? —su voz y su labio inferior temblaban, pero ella trataba en lo posible para disimular esto, el hecho de que estaba completamente asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Stan notó esto y sintió pena por la chica. Real o no, nadie debía pasar por esta clase de cosas. Parte de él solo deseaba dejarlos a todos fuera de esto, pero sabía que no tenía uso el intentarlo, lo que sea que fuese a ocurrir era todo parte de la simulación, y habían cosas que no podía evitar sin importar lo que hiciera.

 _Aunque... quizás sí podría.._.

Notando que Heidi estaba esperando, Stan se aclaró la garganta, bajando su tono de voz a un murmullo.

—Si queda personal en el reino, quiero que los lleves a el lugar que consideres más seguro del castillo y que se queden ahí, ¿puedes hacerlo? —pidió, intentando sonar lo más autorizante posible. Stan no sabía nada sobre como actuar como la realeza, pero imaginaba que sus súbditos querrían a alguien seguro y en el cual pudiesen apoyarse. Heidi tragó saliva, asintiendo.

—Enseguida, señor.

—Gracias —le dijo, para luego ver como la chica se marchaba por la puerta sin decir más.

—Hey, Tweek...

La voz de Kyle llama la atención de Stan, a pesar de que no se dirigía a él. El pelirrojo se acercó a Tweek, quien estaba en la esquina del comedor, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido en pensamiento. El joven levantó la mirada al ver que Kyle estaba enfrente de él.

— ¿Hm? —aunque su expresión daba a entender que estaba fastidiado por su presencia, decidió no prestarle tanta atención. Kyle ignoró esto y decidió continuar.

—Tweek, escucha. Voy a ser rápido aquí, necesitamos armas —dijo Kyle, yendo directo al punto, ya que estaba decidido en no continuar perdiendo el tiempo. Tweek levantó una ceja, extrañado.

— ¿Y crees que simplemente debería darte armas así como así? ¿Y que también se las dé a _él?_ —preguntó, apuntando hacia la dirección donde estaba Craig, quien observaba todo con una expresión seria, casi desconfiada. —Debes haber perdido la cabeza, olvídalo.

Kyle suspiró, dándole una mirada a Stan, quien la devolvió, hasta que entendió lo que quería decir con esa acción- quería que él lo convenciera. ¿Quién mejor para esa tarea que quien todos creían era el príncipe de ese reino?

—Eh, Tweek, Kyle tiene razón —Stan interrumpió, tratando de usar la misma táctica que usó con Heidi. — ¿Acabas de ver lo que ocurrió hace apenas unos minutos? Casi una decena de personas han muerto, tu compañero Token incluído, y la amiga de Heidi. ¿Sabes _cuantas_ más víctimas pueden haber si no tenemos cómo defendernos?

Tweek entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviese analizando a Stan.

—Pero... príncipe...

—Sin peros, Tweek —repuso el pelinegro con autoridad. —Escuchaste lo que la carta decía. Necesitamos armamento, tenemos que estar preparados; _es una orden._

Tweek se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando a Kyle y luego a Craig, para después dirigir su atención a Stan nuevamente, dando una pequeña reverencia. Stan sonrió para sus adentros, quizá no sea tan malo en esto.

—Como usted diga, príncipe —con esas palabras, Tweek se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Siganme.

* * *

Los pasillos del castillo eran bastante lúgubres, realmente se podía notar que el castillo era una mera sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Todo era un desastre, parecía que aquella guerra que se suponía había ocurrido hace cientos de años, apenas estuviese dando la primera batalla.

Las manchas de sangre en las paredes, las prendas rotas en el suelo, el desorden... se veía reciente. Y, si lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos era indicación de algo, quizás lo era.

—Es aquí —anunció Tweek, abriendo las puertas del arsenal, el cual estaba casi a oscuras, ya que las velas estaban apagadas. No había casi luz en ese lugar.

Los cuatro entran, e inmediatamente comienzan a buscar armamento. Tweek se encargó de encontrarles la armadura, mientras que Craig buscaba las armas que podrían utilizar, y las cuales lucían más asombrosas, según su refinado criterio en armas medievales.

— ¿Por qué tengo que usar las flechas? —se quejó Kyle, viendo que los demás tenían espadas y hachas. —Ustedes tienen mejores armas, no es justo.

Stan rió un poco, apuntando su bracamarte a él.

—No confío en vuestras intenciones, joven guardia —declaró el pelinegro, usando el mejor acento inglés que podía, sin evitar sonreír. — ¿Acaso debería ofrecerte un equipamiento mejor sin que hayas obtenido mi confianza? Sería una movida muy riesgosa.

Kyle rodó los ojos, pero devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose hacia la espada, de manera que estuve apuntando directamente a su garganta. Stan levantó una ceja ante esto, pero no lo cuestionó en voz alta, sabiendo que Kyle solo le seguía el juego.

—Si no tengo vuestra confianza, entonces, mi señor, proceda con su ataque —dijo Kyle, manos tras la espalda, sin hacer ningún intento en defenderse. —Sé que hará lo correcto.

Stan abre la boca para decir algo en respuesta, pero Tweek y Craig interrumpen, las armaduras que los chicos debían usar en sus manos.

— ¿Pueden dejar de perder el tiempo un momento? —regañó Craig, prácticamente lanzandole la armadura a Kyle. —Tenemos que apresurarnos.

—No puedo creer tu nivel de insolencia —repuso Tweek, negando con la cabeza mientras le daba su armadura a Stan. —En serio, príncipe, no puedo entender cómo es que permite que su cabeza siga conectada a su cuello.

Craig frunce el ceño ante el comentario del rubio, pero decide no decir nada. Stan, por otra parte, solo le lanza una mirada y niega.

—Preferiría no perder mi tiempo en él, Tweek.

El rubio asiente, tratando de ignorar el silencio incómodo que se apoderó del arsenal en ese momento, dejando que Stan y Kyle se colocaran sus armaduras. Después de unos cuantos minutos, estaban listos para salir del arsenal, completamente armados para combatir.

—Muy bien, ahora tenemos que encontrar a los demás y salir de aquí, debería ser fácil... —habló Stan, por algún motivo, teniendo dificultad para creer sus propias palabras.

Un estruendo repentino hace que Stan suelte la perilla de la puerta de golpe, sobresaltandolo. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, dándose cuenta de que el ruido provenía dentro del arsenal.

 _Thud... thud..._

Aquel sonido de pisadas hizo que Stan se tensara, sabiendo que no había entrado más nadie al arsenal. Se suponía que si no fuese por ellos, estuviese completamente vacío. Tweek notó el lenguaje corporal de Stan y solo le dio una mirada, asintiendo, como para decirle que él se encargaría de la situación.

Tweek sostuvo su espada en dirección donde provenía el sonido, el cual cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Craig frunció el ceño, viendo lo concentrado que el rubio estaba, no se veía preocupado de ninguna forma, como si hubiese hecho esto durante siglos.

 _"K...Karen..."_

Una voz familiar sollozaba en voz baja, haciendo que Stan bajase la guardia por un momento.

— ¿Kenny? —cuestionó el pelinegro en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos en pensamiento, indicandole a los demás que no hicieran ruido. _¿Con quién está hablando?_ se preguntó, notando que la voz de Kenny hablaba rápidamente en murmullos difíciles de entender, sonando realmente angustiado.

 _"¿Quién te hizo esto? Dime- dime quién fue, pequeña."_

Ninguno de ellos logró escuchar una respuesta.

 _"Ah... él fue. Heh- yo- esto no se quedará así, ¿escuchaste, Karen? Haré- haré que pague por esto._ _ **Hahah, ya verás.**_ _Solo... espérame aquí, ¿si? Vuelvo enseguida, cariño."_

Unos cortos segundos después, se podía visualizar una sombra que se estaba acercando, hasta que finalmente Kenny estaba en frente de ellos, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, sangre alrededor de su camisa y un hacha en su mano temblorosa.

 _¿Pero qué?_

Stan casi suelta su espada al ver el estado de Kenny. Sin su anorak, se podía ver su rostro por completo, y su expresión facial en ese momento le causaba _terror_. El rubio los observaba con puro odio, sus ojos estaban rojizos, y sus lágrimas estaban mezcladas con sangre oscura. Estaba apuntando su hacha a Kyle.

— _Tú._

Kenny dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose al pelirrojo con el arma en mano. Kyle estaba muy perplejo como para retroceder, o ponerse en modo de defensa. Stan, por otra parte, notó esto y se puso en frente de él.

— ¡Alto! —llamó Tweek, quien apuntó su espada a Kenny, quien solo lo observó de reojo pero ignoró. Tweek esperaba por una reacción, no iba a atacar primero, podría lastimar a su príncipe si no le tomaba distraído.

— ¿Qué _mierda haces_ , Kenny? —cuestionó Stan, tratando de enfocarse en el rubio y no en como su hacha estaba tan cerca de su cuello. Kenny ni siquiera lo veía, estaba concentrado en Kyle, su intensa mirada irradiando furia.

— ¿Por qué? —musitó el rubio, su voz profunda y rasposa. — _¿Por qué le hiciste eso, Kyle?_

— ¿De qué está hablando?—preguntó Craig, a lo que Kyle solo negó.

— ¡No sé! —alegó el pelirrojo, confundido.

Kenny rió por lo bajo, y por un momento sus manos temblaron, pero eso solo hizo que forzara más su agarre en el hacha. —Seguro, actúa como si no lo supieras. _Como si no la hubieras lastimado, hijo de puta._

— ¿Eh? ¿A quién?—Kyle trató de aguantar una risa nerviosa. — ¡No sé de quién hablas!

—Será mejor que bajes el hacha, estás delirando —aconsejó Tweek, pero Kenny negó, y en su lugar empujó a Stan fuera de su camino, haciendo que el cayera contra la dura pared.

— ¡Príncipe! —exclamó Tweek, yendo hacia donde Stan estaba, ayudándolo a levantarse. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

Stan solo asintió, ignorando el golpe que le estaba formando un intenso dolor en la cabeza. Kenny aún no atacaba, pero parecía estar a una movida de hacerlo.

—Kenny, basta, piensa en lo que haces-

— ¡Cierra la _puta_ boca! —le espetó con rabia al pelirrojo. — ¿Acaso le diste esa misma oportunidad a _Karen?_

En ese instante, algo parecía haber flasheado en sus ojos, como si en ese momento, estuviese viendo algo completamente diferente a lo que estaba sucediendo. Kenny ajustó sus puños en el hacha, sosteniendola con tanta fuerza que sus venas resaltaban, y como si ni pensara, Kenny intentó darle a Kyle con el hacha...

...pero Stan fue más rápido.

Después de haberle clavado la espada directo en pecho, Stan reaccionó, sacando la espada inmediatamente, sangre saliendo de la herida que él mismo había causado. Stan vio la sangre en su espada, y la soltó de golpe, sus manos temblando.

— _¡Kenny!_ —Kyle exclamó, viendo como Kenny caía al suelo, escupiendo sangre. — ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Stan parecía estar en estado catatónico. Solo podía observar como Kenny se desangraba, sin mover un musculo, sus pensamientos en blanco.

— ¡Stan! —gritó Craig, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. — ¡Haz algo, joder!

El pelinegro no respondió. Seguía observando como Kyle intentaba parar el sangrado, y como Tweek le decía qué hacer, pero la mente del pelinegro realmente no estaba ahí. Stan no quería reconocer el hecho de lo que acababa de hacer.

 _Yo... yo lo maté._

—Kenny, por favor, aguanta...

Las voces de los chicos apenas eran un simple eco en los pensamientos de Stan.

—Esto no está funcionando, Tweek. ¡Tiene que haber otra forma de salvarlo!

— ¡No tenemos como hacerlo!

— ¡No podemos solo dejarlo así! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Lo único que pudo hacer que Stan reaccionara, fue la luz que envolvió a Kenny, casi como un campo de fuerza; tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, prácticamente podía sentir como sus pupilas se quemaban ante la enceguecedora luz.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —exclamó Craig, pero nadie tenía respuesta.

Después de unos segundos, aquella luz se apagó, llevándose consigo a Kenny, dejando nada más el rastro de sangre y aquella hacha como una prueba de que en verdad estuvo ahí.

— ¿Alguien sabe qué acaba de ocurrir? —cuestionó Kyle, pero Stan ya estaba cansado de tantas preguntas que no sabía responder.

Solo tenían que hacer una cosa.

Stan tomó el hacha de Kenny y se dirigió a la puerta del arsenal, sin mirar atrás.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, _ahora_.


End file.
